The Project
by Muara89
Summary: Modern Day - AU OOC. Tris and Tobias were arranged into a marriage neither of them wanted. Tobias is determined to get out of it, but Tris has a project: to make her husband fall in love with her. Will she succeed, or will they split and lead separate lives? Credits to Veronica Roth, storyline adapted and translated from an Asian novel. Rated M for cursing and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Engaged? Me?" Beatrice Prior's jaw dropped. She rushed back home from London when she received a call from her mother. 'Urgent family matters, come home as soon as you can', said Mom. Tris wrecked her brain throughout the entire flight home, what was the urgent family matter that her mother mentioned? Little did she know, that someone had asked her parents for her hand in marriage.

Mom and Dad have already known about her trip around Europe with her friends after their final exam. Her train tickets that she bought previously had to be forfeited. Now that she's back, she needs to find a job, and who knows when her next travelling opportunity will come.

"Just be patient…" Tris comforted herself, not wanting to sigh or whine in front of her mother. She did not want Mom to be upset with her.

"But Mom, why the rush for me to come back home? You could have told me after I come back from my Europe trip, I was only planning to travel for a month," she asked, keeping her tone soft, not wanting to seem like she was challenging her mother's decision.

"They wanted an answer as soon as possible. If you are agreeable, they want everything to be settled by next month," Natalie Prior explained.

"Everything to be settled? Meaning, the engagement party?" Tris asked. Why the rush?! We don't even know each other, and engaged straight away? Is he old? Is that why they are rushing this? Tris frowned while drinking her tea.

"No, the wedding," Natalie answered.

Tris spitted her the tea that she just drank. Her sister, Christina, started laughing. Tris reached over the middle of the table, grabbed a napkin and wiped her lips.

"Wedding next month? Are you joking with me, Mom?" Tris was feeling shocked, this is understatement. 'Are there still people in this time and age getting married without meeting or knowing their future spouse? Me, getting married next month?' Tris placed her cup of tea on the table. She grew anxious looking at her mother's earnest expression.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, laughing your ass off at me," She rolled her eyes at Christina, who still hasn't stopped giggling since her fountain show with the tea.

"Of course. My dear sister is marrying a handsome millionaire! I'm so happy for you!" Christina shrieked. Is the guy THAT impressive until my sister is supportive of this idea? Or is she trying to pull my leg?

"Mom, which handsome millionaire did you pick for me? I don't even know him, how can I marry him?"

"Aunt Evelyn's son. Of course you will have a chance to get to know him before the wedding, sweetheart."

"Who's Aunt Evelyn, mom? Is she a distant cousin?" Tris tries to think as to who her mother was referring to.

"Evelyn Eaton, wife of Marcus Eaton," Natalie added. Tris' eyes went wide, why do the Eatons want me as their daughter in law? And when did Evelyn Eaton went to 'Aunt Evelyn'? Is she Mom's best friend? Impossible.

"Yes Tris, you'll be the daughter in law of a rich family!" Christina said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Tris, your Dad and I are not interested in their wealth. They are truly wonderful people. Which businessman does not respect Marcus Eaton in this city? And Evelyn, when you meet her, you will know how nice and accommodating she really is. Any girl will be lucky to be called their daughter in law," Natalie explained to her youngest daughter.

"What about their son? Is any girl lucky to be his wife?" Tris thought to herself, she couldn't possibly pose this question to her mother.

"When are you introducing Tris to her potential husband, Mom?" Christina asked, giving a cheeky smile to Tris. Tris struck her tongue out at her sister, as the youngest, she is always being bullied and teased by her older siblings.

"Aunt Evelyn requested for her son to meet up with you tonight. You're OK with it, right dear?" Natalie asked, with a convincing tone towards Tris.

"Mom! I just landed here yesterday, and I'm still experiencing jetlag! Why must I meet him tonight?"

"Of course you need to meet him first before getting married right, Tris?" Christina added. Please, Christina. You're supposed to be helping me out here! Tris stared at her sister, sending daggers in her stare, Christina shook her head, refusing to offer any assistance.

"Mom… please… I really don't want to…" She whined at Natalie, hoping for the older woman to give her a break.

"What don't you want? To go on the date or to get married?" Christina teased, while bursting out with laughter.

"Mom, this is unfair. Christina got to marry her college sweetheart, why am I being arranged for marriage?" Tris could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You are too slow, Tris. Finished your degree and still no boyfriend!" Christina teased her again.

"Tris, your dad and I love you very much. We wouldn't be doing this if the boy is not acceptable to us and to you. We are thinking of your future, that's why we are even considering their proposal. They really want you to be their daughter in law. Both of them even came to the house, to ask me and your dad for your hand. Just meet their son first, get to know him better. If you really don't like him, we won't force you, dear." Tris kept quiet after listening to her mother's explanation.

Tris is finding it difficult to meet with someone she does not know. Christina is right, she is slow with things concerning boys. She has only had 1 boyfriend before back in high school, and lost her virginity to him. After going to separate colleges, they decide to break things off, and she did not date anyone else after that. But now, who is she to deny the request of her parents, the people who gave birth to her and raised her?

"Mom, I don't understand, why do they want me to be their daughter in law? Have they even met me before?"

"She met you during Caleb's wedding reception last year. Even then, she was already singing praises about you." Tris remembered meeting the Eatons, but she failed to remember whether their son was with them on that day.

Out of Natalie's 3 daughters, Tris is the most plain in her appearance and style. Tris would rather spend her money to travel or sight-seeing, rather than buying clothes or make-up. The most stylish, is her eldest daughter, Shauna, who's currently in Hong Kong with her husband who's working there.

"Isn't it weird that they want me as their daughter in law just after seeing me one time?"

"I'm not the least bit surprised. My daughter is nice, smart, sweet and beautiful. Of course, anyone would love you from meeting you at once," Natalie answered with a big smile.

"Mom, I'm your daughter, of course you would say that. Who knows what other people might think of me…"

Natalie smiled hearing her daughter's response. Tris has always been humble. She admits that her daughter is not as tall or voluptuous as those models on the front page of a magazine, but she's sweet in her own way. The most beautiful part of Tris is her personality. She is selfless, and never disregard the feelings of others around her. Back from London, not one person missed getting a souvenir from Tris, even their gardener. Natalie is extremely lucky indeed to have a daughter like her.

Natalie thought of Evelyn's proposal with a heavy heart. For 4 years Tris has been off to study in London, only now that she has gotten her daughter back. She just came home, and now they want her hand in marriage. She misses her daughter, and now, she will be going off with her husband.

"It's OK Natalie, her future husband is a respectable man. I should be thankful that she's given this opportunity for a good husband. After marriage, they will still be in this city, I can still meet up with her every day if I want to…" Natalie tried to coax herself to feel better.

"Mom, how am I supposed to marry someone that I don't know? And the weird thing is, why is Aunt Evelyn's son willing to marry someone that he don't even know, someone who he haven't even met! Is there something seriously wrong with him?"

Christina burst out in laugher at Tris' question.

"Beatrice Prior! It's not nice to say that! Tobias is a nice boy! Your dad and I have met him personally. We wouldn't be agreeing to this if there is something wrong with him!"

"I'm sorry, Mom, I don't mean to say that you and Dad are planning something wrong for me and my future…" Tris looked down at her feet, feeling bad for offending her mother.

"Tris, I have already said, meet him first. Get to know him. His parents are good people, I'm sure they raised a perfectly respectable man. Like I said, he has etiquette, and also not bad looking," Wow, Mom is really promoting Tobias.

"Mom, don't judge a book by its cover…" Tris said softly, keeping her eyes down. How is she going to get out of this date, and out of this proposal?

"Meet him first, dear. I'm not forcing you, but, if he is really a good man, why would you reject this proposal. Your dad and I can finally relax, all of our children have completed their studies, married with good partners, build their own families. It's just you left, sweetheart." Tris really cannot say no to her mother… I'm dead. So dead.

"I saw him before, Tris, and he's really hot!" Christina added on. What the hell is going on? Are all her family members on team Tobias right now?

"Even hotter than Will?" Tris asked. Will or William, is Christina's husband.

"Of course Will is hotter!" Christina quickly defended her husband.

"If that's the case, Tobias shouldn't be that hot then…" Tris teased her sister.

"Are you criticizing your brother in law, dear sister?" Christina pinched Tris' arm, which Tris managed to block. She mastered this skill since she was a little girl.

"Christina, let's look this guy up on the net!" Tris voiced her idea out to her sister. Who the hell is this Tobias Eaton, doesn't he have a girlfriend until his mother has to find a wife for him? Or maybe he's a nerd?

"Let's go, Trissy!" Christina exclaimed while pulling Tris' arms up the stairs to the latter's room.

Tris took out her laptop, and started Googling for Tobias Eaton.

"What? No Facebook? Is he from the ice ages?" Tris mumbled.

"Maybe he's using a nickname. Just do a search on Google Images, I'm sure we'll be able to find it." Christina replied.

"My dear Trissy, that's him!" Chris shouted, pointing to the screen.

"Oh…" That's all Tris managed to say.

"Close your mouth, Tris. I can see saliva coming out from the sides already! I told you he's hot, you didn't believe me!" Christina started laughing at her sister.

"Damn, he's drop dead gorgeous…" Tris whispered to herself. She would die if Christina heard what she just said.

Her heart started pounding looking at the image of Tobias Eaton on her screen. Handsome and intimidating. Hooked nose, deep set eyes with the most unique colour, ocean blue. Dressed in an expensive suit, complimenting his well-built body, he's lean and muscular. This is only in pictures, what about in real life? Will he look as good, or even better?

"Age, 28. Sex, male, duh. Occupation, businessman. Hobbies, golf and boxing, interesting... Education, MBA. Height, 6"3', very tall... So what else you want to know, sis?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Good question. So far no mention of any girlfriends or partners. Looks like you're in the clear!"

Tris tried to hide a smile. Wait, why am I getting excited? Am I even ready to get married next month?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At around 7pm, Tris started to get ready to meet Tobias Eaton with mixed feelings, dread with a little bit of butterflies. She dressed simply, a soft grey sweater with leggings, and black ballet flats.

The only dates that she had ever been on were with Robert, her ex-boyfriend. Even then, they had been friends since elementary school before starting to date officially. In college, she spent time with her friends and studied hard to make her parents proud. No dates, even though there were countless opportunities.

A light foundation, a little bit of lip gloss and mascara, she was ready. She kept her hair down, after blow drying it after her shower earlier. She picked up her leather purse, her favorite bag, and hang it on her right shoulder. If Tobias only sees her for the look she chose and gauged her negatively, it's proven that he's not eligible to share a life with her. Deep in thoughts, she was thinking that maybe she is purposely going for the simple look so that he won't like her. Then it's easy, no wedding! She can continue her life, and maybe make plans with her clique on their next trip. But... he's so handsome...

"Just be yourself, Tris. This is you..." She whispered to herself.

"Beatrice Anne Prior! Is that what you're wearing?" Natalie is upset. If her mother calls her by her full name, it definitely means that something is wrong.

"Yes, Mom. I can't possibly be wearing an evening gown, now can I? I don't even know where we're going. If I dress nicer, and we end up at the mall, I will definitely appear overdressed," Tris answered, taking a last look in the mirror before heading out her bedroom door.

"My dear daughter, I don't think that he will bring his future wife to the mall. This is your first date, please try to dress nicer..." Natalie tried to persuade her.

Before she can respond, her phone rang. An unknown number.

"Hello?" Tris answered curiously.

"Beatrice Prior?" A deep voice asked, a voice that she's not familiar with.

"Yes, who's that on the line?"

"Tobias Eaton. I'm in front of your house now. Can you hurry up?" The last sentence sounds more like a demand and not a request. Surely her mother and Evelyn had given her number to him.

"Why don't you come in, say hello to my parents first?" Tris offered.

"Nope, I'm in a hurry."

'He's taking me out, and can't even say hello to my parents as a form of respect? Does he have no respect for them? How am I going to go through with this?' Tris thought to herself. Only spoken once on the phone, and she's already feeling very displeased.

"Beatrice? Are you coming?" She heard the impatient tone in his voice.

'Can I say no?' Tris thought, in front of her, Natalie is raising her eyebrows, asking who the caller is. 'If I say no, Mom will surely be disappointed, and Dad, how am I going to explain it to him? Looks like I have no choice in this at all.'

"I will see you in a minute," Tris replied quickly and ended the call.

"Mom, that's Tobias. He's already here."

"Invite him in to meet Dad before you go."

"He wants to go now, he's worried that there might be a traffic jam at this time," Tris lied to avoid hurting her mother's feelings. They haven't even met, and already Tris is lying for him. 'Don't think too much, Tris, meet up then make your decision." She does not have a good feeling about this date at all.

All it took was just one look, and Tris has already fallen in love with the car parked in front of her parent's lawn. Tris has never been a girl who prioritizes wealth, but anyone would love this car. A BMW black sports car, with bronze sports rims. What about the driver? Will it be love at first sight? Will he look as good as seen on Google images?

Tris walked towards the car, stopping once she reached the passenger door. She waited for him to come out to open the door for her. 'Smile Tris.' She reminded herself. Tobias did not come out from the car, instead he lowered down the window.

"Come on in, what are you waiting for?" She heard his voice coming from inside the car. 'Waiting for what? Waiting for you to open the door, you idiot!' So ungentlemanly, doesn't he know how to open the door for a woman? Be patient, Tris, this is a small sacrifice for Mom and Dad. Maybe this will be the first and the last time. Tris forced herself to smile and open the passenger door.

"Hi," Tris greeted him while sitting on the plush leather seat of his car.

"Hello," Tobias replied, pressing the accelerator as soon as the car door closed. Tris quickly pulled on her seatbelt.

"Are we rushing for something?" Tris asked, being slightly sarcastic while looking at Tobias' side profile. He is really handsome, hooked nose, dark brown hair (short and fashionably styled) and the bluest eyes Tris has ever seen. Well, he might look good from the outside, but what about on the inside?

"I'm starving. My last meal was at 1pm," He answered, continuing to look to the front as he drove.

"Where are we going?" Tris asked, the car was speeding through traffic, and she's starting to feel queasy.

"My favorite restaurant, Italian food." So he likes Italian food. Hmm. Easy enough to cook. Wait, what? Am I already thinking of cooking for him? Oh no no no. Be careful, Tris.

Upon reaching the restaurant, Tris realized her mistake. She is dressed too casually for this classy restaurant. Shit, Mom was right. The other patrons are dressed formally, except for her. Although she appears cutely dressed in her eyes, it is definitely not suitable for this restaurant. Tobias looks like a damn model, in a black button down shirt, dark tight jeans and boots. Smart casual.

The waiter brought them to their table for two. Tobias instantly sat, and took the menu and started to look through without even pulling the chair out for Tris.

"Mushroom Risotto please," Tobias ordered quickly.

"Hmmm... Lasagna! No, wait, give me Pesto Pasta and orange juice, thanks!" Tris ordered while handing the menu back to the waiter.

"Any wine to go along?" The waiter asked. Both shook their head and requested for ice water instead.

"So, why didn't you order the lasagna? Afraid you won't be able to fit in your wedding gown?" Tobias asked, with sarcasm dripping from his words.

Tris felt her face going red, and looked up to face Tobias. No smile on his face or in his eyes. Say something, Tris...

"It's too heavy for dinner. I might not be able to sleep later," Tris replied, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Can't sleep, think of me then," he replied with a smirk. Tris felt her heart skipped a beat, damn that sexy smirk and those blue piercing eyes. Is he teasing her?

"Why should I?" Tris kept her cool, while drumming her fingernails on the table, staring at him straight in the eye.

"Aren't we supposed to get married?" Tobias answered her question with a question, this is getting extremely frustrating. Tris prefers to be honest, and straight to the point. This conversation is getting them nowhere. There's no room for jokes right now, this is her future, their future, which they are talking about.

"Are we?" She asked. Both of them were in a staring contest, both daring each other to break it off and lose. Her heart was pounding, he is frustrating, but extremely attractive. Don't back down, Tris. She is still waiting for his response to her question.

"Here you go, Sir, Ma'am," The waiter placed their food and drinks on the table, breaking their eye contact.

Without answering her, Tobias attacked his dish. He looks starved, as though he has not seen food for a month, completely ignoring her. Tris took a bite of her food, and this is by far the best pasta she has ever had. Even better than the ones she had in London. It makes sense, since this is a classy restaurant, and while in London, she normally goes to average eateries only. Although her family is financially comfortable, she was taught from a young age to be spendthrift and careful in her expenditure. If she has extra, it's all used for travelling!

Well, free food in a nice restaurant, might as well enjoy it, Tris thought.

"You like Italian food?" Tobias asked. Wow, he's able to start a conversation!

"Yes." Tris kept her answer short. In truth, she loves food. All kinds of food.

"Can you cook?"

"Yes, but not so well," Tris answered humbly. Throughout her college years, she was the designated chef in their apartment. Not because she cooks the best, but the rest were too lazy to do it. She smiled thinking of her friends, who she already misses dearly.

"So you can cook for me every day, then." Tris is getting pissed off at his insinuation, she feels as though he's making a fool out of her.

"Are you done with your food?" Tris asked.

"Yes."

"Are we ordering dessert?"

"What's for dessert? You?" He asked, giving her his signature smirk that makes butterflies appear in her tummy while staring straight into her eyes.

Focus, Tris! "Sorry, I'm not on the menu. Since we're done eating, let me ask you, do you even want to marry me?"

"You think?"

"Is it important to know what I think?"

"Yes, since you might have developed some feelings for me..."

At this point, Tris nearly shouted at him, but managed to control her voice. "We have just met, how the hell am I supposed to develop any feelings for you?"

"Great! So you don't like me, I don't like you. Honestly, you're not my type. So, we'll inform our parents. No wedding!"

Tris should feel relieved, instead, she feels as though someone had pierced her heart and twisted the knife. She looked down, and started to push around the food remnants on her plate. She could feel her face burning up, her eyes start to water. Damn it Tris, don't let this idiot see you cry.

Why am I even upset about this? I'm not his type? Well, he's not my type either! But, no wedding, means Mom and Dad will be disappointed. Well, not my fault. No loss either, I wouldn't want to be married to this arrogant prick.

"Ms Prior, we have a deal?"

Tris raised her head to look at him in the eye. "Yes. What excuse are we going to give to both our parents?"

"Be honest, tell them we don't like each other. Simple."

After settling the bill, Tobias sent her home, both not uttering a word during the journey. Once the car pulled to a stop outside her parent's house, she pushed the door open, hoping this will be the last time that she sees this jerk.

Before closing the door, she spoke, "It was a wonderful meal, thank you. Although I can't say the same about the company." Tris slammed the door and walked towards her front door. The engine roared, signaling that he has already driven off.

Tobias finally smiled a real smile while driving off. Mission accomplished!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1 month earlier…

"Are you sure you want Tobias to marry Andrew Prior's daughter?" Marcus Eaton posed this question to his wife, while they are lounging in bed before knocking off for the night.

"Marcus, our family business, you handle it. As for our children, let me handle it," Evelyn answered, trying to put a point across to her husband.

"It's not that, Evelyn… I'm just worried that this might be another 'Lauren' situation again." He said, grasping his wife's hand while rubbing small circles on the back of it. He knows Evelyn is sensitive when it comes to approaching matters about their daughter.

"Marcus, I'm worried about Tobias. Previously, he was a workaholic, going to the office early in the morning, and only leave late at night. But for the past few months, he has started having many night outs… Going home drunk, passing out on the streets. Bringing different girls back home. We're lucky that the media has not yet gotten wind of this, this can ruin our reputation if he keeps it up! Lately, I heard he's starting to date several models..." Evelyn's started to get agitated.

"So you heard about him and that supermodel, huh?"

"Yes, dear. I have spies in his office, they tell me everything. I really don't want to have a model to be my daughter in law. No offense against them, though." Marcus chuckled at his wife's response, not bad, having spies in Tobias' office. Marcus is sure that his wife has spies in his office as well.

"Are you sure he'll go along with your plan? He's as stubborn as Lauren, if not more," To be honest, Marcus cannot be bothered to think too much into this, he would rather think of more ways as to how to increase the profit of his business.

"That's why you need to back me up on this. We cannot compromise. Tobias is our only son, we need to have a respectable daughter in law from a good family. Beatrice is a good girl. Conservative yet sweet and she's able to carry herself well. She's perfect for our son."

Looks like this is an open and shut case. His wife is determined for Beatrice to be her daughter in law, and she most definitely won't back down.

"Are you sure she's not dating anyone? 4 years overseas, and a beautiful girl at that, surely she has some boyfriend hanging around…" Marcus asked.

"I've done my research, dear. No boyfriend since high school." Evelyn replied with a smile. Marcus is impressed, did his wife also hired spies to investigate Beatrice? He tried to hold back his amusement.

"You only met her once, Evelyn. What is it about her that you love so much?"

"I only need to meet her once. During her brother's wedding reception, I saw her babysitting all of her nieces and nephews. 5 of them and not once did she scold any of them, and handled it expertly, while her sisters were busy assisting in the event."

"So you're impressed with her babysitting skills?"

"Dear, that's all I need to see. I can already imagine it, if she marries Tobias, surely she would want to have a big family, like her sisters. That's partly why I'm against our son dating these models. We all know they will prioritize their work, always travelling, and put off having children. What's the point of us being rich, but no grandkids to handover our fortune to? Plus, we've known Andrew and Natalie Prior for years. Andrew is an honest businessman, and Natalie is active in charity work. I've done many fundraisers with her in the past. So why not?"

Marcus stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. His wife has a very good point. Tobias is their only son, he needs to handover their legacy, the Eaton name, as well as the business, as per instructed by his father and grandfather.

"Let's invite them out for dinner, to discuss with them about this," Evelyn exclaimed.

"Yes, dear…" His father always told him, a happy wife is a happy life, so might as well just go along with his wife's plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So is Tobias going on that date with Andrew's daughter?" Marcus asked, while sipping the coffee his wife served to him after their dinner.

"Yes, he called me after leaving the office just now, saying he was on his way to fetch her. I told him to come straight here once he sends her home," Evelyn answered.

"Ah… No wonder he was so cranky in the office today."

"Let him be grumpy these few days, dear, as long as we get our preferred daughter in law." Marcus chuckled at his wife's response. Oh son, so sorry, but there's no way you can get out of your mother's plan.

"I leave this to you, Evelyn," He will leave this at his wife's hands, he's confident that she will be able to make Tobias listen to her.

"Oh no, you need to be involved in this, Marcus. The reason why I failed with Lauren is because you refused to be a part of it. You need to tell him, it's important to have a supportive wife, someone who's independent and strong, so that he can succeed in the business world. A supportive wife is the backbone of all successful men. Tobias always listens to you. Both of them in fact, listens to you more than me…"

"And don't tell me that's not true. It's because Lauren refused to listen to me, that's why she took a job in Australia to get away from us…" Evelyn continued on.

Marcus knows he's on thin ice right now, if he does not approach this carefully, it may land Evelyn in a puddle of tears thinking of their daughter.

"Honey, but is it necessary to have the wedding so soon? Let them get to know each other better before they get into this marriage…" Marcus tried to reason with his wife, knowing full well that Tobias is against this idea.

"I don't have a good feeling letting this matter drag on. The longer we wait, what if he falls in love with one of those models? Then it will make things even more difficult for us. You should know that they are aggressive in getting what they want, and landing your son is like winning a jackpot." He agrees with his wife's points. Just last week, he saw a scantily dressed woman walking out of Tobias' office with him, clutching his hand and laying her head on his shoulder. Although the woman is attractive, he agrees that they need to have a more appropriate daughter in law to join their family.

Both of them then heard the roaring of a car engine, and the engine died on their front porch.

"That's Tobias' car. That's fast. It's been barely an hour since he called me just now," Evelyn is worried that it might have been a disaster. Was there even enough time for them to discuss this matter?

Their front door open, and in walked Tobias heading towards them, and took a seat opposite his mother at the dining table, with his father sitting at the head of the table.

"Have some coffee, son. Tell me, how's Beatrice?" Marcus asked, while his wife pours coffee into a mug for her only son.

"Seems fine," Tobias answered curtly. He's clearly not interested in that girl, and he's trying to put it across to his parents.

Although he hates to admit it, that small girl did intrigue him. How her grey eyes shone bright with anger during the time he managed to piss her off. Most people would quickly look away when they were on the receiving end of his intimidating glares, but not her. She rose to the challenge, and responded by glaring at him without backing down.

"Did you manage to discuss it with her? Is she agreeable?" Evelyn broached the topic, keeping her tone soft. No, he will not be manipulated into her plans. She even manage to manipulate his dad, one of the most successful businessman in the country, to listen to her. But not him, this is his life, his future.

"Yes, Mom. She's not interested."

"Tobias, you are one of the most eligible bachelor in this country. Are you unable to make her fall for you? If Nita Williams, one of the most sought after model in this country, is attracted to you, why not Beatrice?" Evelyn's kept her tone consistently soft.

Tobias winced at what his mother is jabbing at, how the hell did she find out about Nita? He has always been careful about his dates and escapades, not wanting the stories to reach the media and his parents' ears.

"Nita Williams? No, Mom. Matthew is actually dating her. We went out as a group several times," Tobias tried to cover his tracks. He's an adult, for God's sake, and still need to lie about his whereabouts like a fucking teenager. This pisses him off to no end.

"Oh, if that's the case, why are you sending her flowers, then? And not once, several times, in fact."

"Did Myra tell you?" Useless staff. Time to change secretary once he's back in the office.

"Tobias, you are our only son. It is our right to know what you've been up to, who you've been seeing. You are the only heir to the Eaton name, your great-grandfather's legacy, we need to ensure that you marry the right and proper girl!"

Marcus could feel the tension starting to rise in the dining room. Knowing that it's a matter of time before both mother and son begin a shouting match, he decided to intervene with a soft approach.

"Son, you're at the proper age to get married. Our family name is very well known in the country, it's damaging to our reputation if you don't settle down. A playboy image is not something I want to be linked to the company."

"Dad, don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, son, but your mother has valid concerns. Marriage is a wonderful thing. You're hitting your 30s soon, it's time for you to settle down."

"But I want to marry someone of my own preference."

"Son, we have a reputation to uphold, a good image to keep up with. A girl like Beatrice is a rarity in this city." Evelyn replied.

It looks like both his parents have decided to arrange his marriage to that small girl. Earlier on, Tobias definitely did not miss her eyes welling up in tears when he mentioned that she's not his type. What a crybaby.

"Mom, Dad, she's still too young! She just got her degree. She haven't even lived her life yet. I need someone who's independent, more experienced…" Tobias started to defend his rights.

"If not Beatrice, then do you have a suitable wife candidate in mind? Nita Williams? Natasha Richardson? Anna Winters? Clare Adams?" All the names of his previous model 'friends' was mentioned by his mother.

"Mom, I'm the one who's getting married. Let me marry someone who makes me happy." There's no way that he's backing down without a fight.

"Happy? They are not good enough for you, Tobias! Cat-walking around as if the pavements are their runway. How are they going to raise your kids? Hand the kids off to nannies while they go for photo shoots or fashion shows halfway across the world? That is if they even want children in the first place! You need a wife who can love you and the children more than they love their Hermes bags!" Tobias could feel the heat rushing to his ears, making them red.

Marcus tries to soothe the tension. "Tobias, you mother is right. You need someone who's able to support you throughout your career, and carry on our family's virtues to the next generation. A marriage is for life. A pretty face can't get you anywhere, son."

He added on, "We love you. We only want what's best for you and for this family. Your mother and I have supported you your whole life, given you everything that you desired, and we have never asked for anything in return. Please, if you love us, marry the girl of our choice."

Tobias rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling exhausted. This is what Lauren had to go through a few years ago. If I follow her lead, pack my bags and run to another country as a form of protest, what's going to happen to Mom and Dad? When Lauren left, Mom nearly fell into depression.

He took a deep breath. Right now, he can only hope and pray that Beatrice will keep her end of the deal.


	5. Chapter 5

Christina went over to her parents' place first thing in the morning with her 2 kids in tow. She left the kids with Natalie and headed upstairs to Tris' bedroom. She walked in and lay down beside her baby sister.

"How was it?" Christina asked, while elbowing her sister's side.

"How was what? Stop it, it hurts!"

"The date! Come on, spill!"

"Well, in short, he's the most arrogant bastard I've ever met. If given a choice, I do not want to see him ever again."

"That bad?" Christina turned to face Tris.

"Yes, it was that bad." Tris turned on her side, coming face to face with her sister. She missed this. Growing up, they used to lie down together this way often, sharing secrets with each other.

"What happened?"

"Basically, he doesn't like me, and I don't like him. End of story."

"With that kind of face, how can you not like him, Tris?"

"Chris, what's the use of having a pretty face but with a horrible attitude? He's definitely not someone I would consider dating, much less marry."

"Shit. This is terrible. Absolutely horrible. This will be a big problem..." Christina frowned, Tris could feel that her sister is worried about something. What problems can she have by not marrying that idiot?

"Sis? Is there something I should know that you're not telling me?" Tris asked, looking straight into Christina's eyes.

"Are you sure there's no feelings at all? No chemistry? Anything?"

"No! None whatsoever!"

"This is bad, Tris..." Christina frowned even deeper.

"Oh come on! I'm still young. There's so many other guys out there! I'm not even sure I'm ready to be tied down yet."

"This particular guy is important, Tris. Important for Dad..." Christina said softly.

"Chris, what are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"Eaton Senior offered a proposal to contract Dad's company for its services. You don't know this, but, Dad's company hasn't been doing well for the past couple of years. This will be an extremely important contract, Tris. If Dad doesn't get it, he may have to shut the company down." Christina explained.

"Are you sure about this? Why didn't any of you tell me earlier?"

"Dad didn't want to share his problems about his business. I found out when Mom accidentally let it out."

"Does this mean that if I reject their son, they won't offer Dad the contract?" Tris is starting to panic.

"I don't know for sure... They invited Mom and Dad out for dinner, but Mom decided to invite them to the house instead. They started talking about you, how they would love to have you as a daughter in law, and how perfect you'll be for their son. Then they started talking business. That's when Eaton offered Dad the contract."

"So, in order to save the company, Mom and Dad wants to marry me off to Tobias?" She felt offended. How can her parents do this to her? Tris knows they love her, and she loves them. But is she selfless enough to sacrifice the rest of her life for the company?

"I honestly think that they feel he'll be a good husband for you. You'll be well taken care of, and you will have in laws that adore you. They are really good and humble people, Tris."

"Oh, and the contract is just an icing on top of the cake?" God, she shouldn't be saying this about her parents.

"Listen Tris, there's something else that you don't know..." Christina started hesitantly. "Dad, he's not exactly healthy right now..."

Tris grabbed Christina's arm. "What?! What do you mean? How bad is it?" Please don't tell her that her beloved father is dying. Please.

"He has a weak heart. He had a minor attack a year ago. The doctors advised for him to avoid stress so as to not get another attack. The next attack can be fatal..." That's all the information that Christina has.

Tris turned to lie on her back, and stared up to the ceiling, processing all of this new information that Christina told her. She already knows what is the solution to their parents' problems.

"I have to marry him, don't I?"

"I'm so sorry, Trissy... But if you love Dad, you have to accept their proposal."

Tris slammed her pillow on her face, and started to scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tris, Aunt Evelyn called. She will be coming here for lunch to meet you and to ask for your decision." Natalie said, while the 3 of them were having breakfast.

She suddenly don't feel hungry anymore, and placed her spoon in her bowl of cereal. Her eyes met with Christina's. Her sister stopped chewing, and waited for a response.

"Mom, I only went out with her son yesterday evening, and she's already asking for an answer? Can't she give me more time to think about it?" Tris protested.

"Sweetheart, I told you that they want to have the wedding next month. That's why she needs a response as soon as possible. A lot of reservations needs to be done." Natalie seems sure that her daughter will be accepting the proposal. What's not to like about Tobias Eaton anyway?

"Oh yes, Tobias will be coming with his mother as well," She added on.

Tris was sipping her juice, started coughing. 'What is he coming here for? Didn't he make it clear that he doesn't want to marry me yesterday? Purposely rubbing it in my face?' Tris thought.

Natalie handed Tris a glass of water. Tris looked up at Christina, the latter looked down at her plate, knowing she's unable to help her sister out.

"Christina, please stay until they come over. I need some help with preparing lunch." Natalie started listing down the things that she's planning to cook for their guests.

"Sorry, Mom, I can't stay. I need to go after breakfast. Will has invited some friends over for dinner, I will need to prepare the food early." Tris scowled at Christina, sending a message that she needs her sister here for lunch to support her.

"OK then. Tris, you'll help me, won't you?" Of course I will. Where else can I go? As if I have the option of running away.

Once they have finished their meal, Tris pulled her sister's hand to the kitchen to wash the dishes together. Tris washed, while Christina dried.

"Chris, you can't go home now. What am I going to do when I see him later on? I was so confident yesterday, I even made a deal with him that I will reject the proposal. Now what am I going to do? Beg him to marry me?" Tris is panicking, cold sweat is developing on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, sis. I really can't stay. Will has invited his friends over since 2 weeks ago, we can't cancel now."

"But, I really need your support right now. I need you to be there with me. Please…"

"Tris, I really can't. Just play it by ear. When Aunt Evelyn asks you, just nod." Christina suggested.

"What a good suggestion, Chris! Do you think it will be easy for me to take back my words from last night?" She feels embarrassed and humiliated for going back on her words.

"Who asked you to be so blunt yesterday and for agreeing to the deal?" Christina replied.

"So now this becomes my fault? If anyone told me the real situation before I went on that date, this wouldn't have happened! I'm telling you, if you were in my shoes, I'm sure you would have slapped him across the face during the date. Chris, you need to help me out here. Please?"

"Sis, even if I was there, there's nothing much that I can do. Plus, my kids are here too. I'll be spending more time chasing them around to behave than lending you moral support."

After finishing the dishes, Christina collected her kids and said goodbye to her mother and sister. She hugged Tris, while whispering in her ear, "Whatever you do, think of Dad. Good luck!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Come in, Evelyn! Welcome to our humble abode!" Natalie invited Evelyn and Tobias in with a big smile on her face.

"Oh Natalie, what is so humble about your house? Your lawn is gorgeous, so many different kinds of flowers, my lawn couldn't possibly top that!" Evelyn responded, she was never been one to be arrogant or stuck-up from her husband's status and wealth.

"Mrs Eaton, welcome. Do come in…" Tris stood behind her mother, inviting the guests in.

"Beatrice, don't be so formal. Call me Aunt Evelyn. If we're lucky, you will be calling me 'Mom'." Evelyn winked at Tris, while giving her a hug, followed by a kiss on her right and left cheek.

"Tobias, take a look at Beatrice. Isn't she sweet? I'll be so lucky if she's my daughter in law." Tris could feel the heat travelling to her face. With her fair complexion, everyone will know that she's embarrassed by the compliment. She looked down, not wanting to look at Tobias in the eye. Evelyn smiled looking at Tris' reaction. Beatrice is definitely a rare gem.

Tobias did not respond, only spotting a small smile to Natalie. Tris excused herself to the kitchen, pretending to be busy with last minute preparations with the food. It's actually all ready to be served before their guests reached.

Tris took a deep breath, before bringing the tray out to the dining table. Once she's there, all conversation stopped, and she could feel 3 pairs of eyes looking at her every move. She, then, invited them all to dig in while pulling out a chair to sit next to her mother.

"This is delicious! Did you cook this, Beatrice?" Evelyn complimented the food.

"Mom did, I was her helper. And please, Aunt Evelyn, call me Tris." She replied with a smile. Tris sneaked a look at Tobias, who was playing with the food with his spoon, taking small bites here and there. He had a bored look on his face, clearly being forced to accompany his mother today.

Evelyn threw several questions in Tris' way, asking her about her experience in London, her education, about her siblings as well. Tris answered the questions one at a time. Tobias kept quiet throughout the conversation, continuing to play with the food remnants on his plate. Once all of them finished their food, that's when the nightmare started.

"Tris, your parents have told you about our proposal to you?" Evelyn asked, while looking straight into Tris' eyes. The younger woman looked down to her hands on her lap. What am I going to say? Thoughts are rolling in her head. I don't want to, but thinking of Dad, I have to. She's too shy to say yes, especially with Tobias sitting across the table. In the end, the question went unanswered.

"We're actually here to ask for your answer, dear. If you are agreeable, my family and I will be extremely thankful that you will be a part of our family. Should you decline, well, we'll be sad, but we will respect your decision," Evelyn said softly. Tris still kept quiet, not knowing how to answer to the question. Her eyes were still glued to her hands, not even looking up to see Tobias' expression.

"Tris? Are you dating someone? Is that why you are hesitant?" Evelyn probed further. Tris slowly shook her head.

"Is your son willing to accept me? I'm just a simple girl, Aunt Evelyn…" Tris asked while finally looking at Tobias, giving him an opportunity to back out.

"We have discussed this as a family, and we have all agreed on this, including Tobias." Evelyn replied, while patting her son on the back lovingly.

"Mom, Mrs Prior, can I have a moment with Tris alone, please?" Tobias finally voiced out, surprising all the 3 women.

"Natalie, maybe you can show me the beautiful flowers in your lawn. I didn't manage to look at them closely earlier." Evelyn came up with an excuse to leave the dining room.

"Sure, sure, let's go." Natalie got up, followed by Evelyn.

As soon as they left the dining room, Tobias shoot Tris a statement. "Yesterday, you made it sure that you didn't want to get married to me."

"Yes, I did." Tris answered carefully.

"Then? Why weren't you being honest with my mother?"

"I don't understand you. You also made it clear that you don't want this. And yet, why are you here with your mother?" Tris answered his question with another question.

"Actually, Beatrice, I myself don't understand why my mother likes you so much. She's the one who wants me to marry you. I came because I was forced to." Tobias is an extremely handsome man, but at this moment, in Tris' eyes, he's the ugliest man she has ever seen. She could feel her anger rising within, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Come on Tris, think of Dad.

"If that's the case, why not you tell them that you don't agree to this marriage."

"No, you tell them and reject my mother's proposal." Tobias trying very hard to keep his voice down, to avoid their mothers hearing them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Tris replied.

"Why not? Because your father has instructed you to marry me no matter what? So that he can secure the contract with my dad? Wow, in this time and age, there's still people willing to sell off their child!"

"There's no need for you to insult my father." Tris bit down on her lower lip, preventing her to say anything further to make this situation worse.

"It's the truth, right? He's fucking desperate. His company is going bankrupt, and he has no other way except to sell off his daughter!"

Tris stood up and clenched her fists. She walked over to Tobias, and pointed her index finger on his chest. "Leave my father out of this! Did you forget that your family is the one who wants me to marry you? If you don't agree, be a man and tell them yourself! Don't expect me to do the dirty job for you!"

Tobias could feel his blood boiling. He knows his face is turning red. Due to his love for his parents, he has to agree with their plans. There's no other way for him to get out of this, unless he makes the girl hate him so that she will reject the proposal.

"So you will agree to this, then? Are you willing to marry someone who doesn't want you? Are you even sane right now? This is just prove that your father is forcing you to do it, isn't it?" Tobias pushed her finger away, glaring at her, while rising from the table so that he can tower over her.

Tris could no longer keep her anger in check, she raised her hand and landed a tight slap to his left cheek. "I will tell you one more time, leave my father out of this. This is my decision, and mine alone." She didn't know where the strength came from, she has never been this angry before. Her father is nicest man she has ever known, and she's willing to hit whoever dares to insult him.

"You little bitch!" Tobias rubbed his stinging cheek. No girl has slapped him before, even when he's being insulting! He glared at her, but instead of seeing a small weak girl, he saw a feisty woman standing up for what she loves. He could feel the fire radiating from her blue-grey eyes, and saw a bit of blonde hair coming out from her otherwise neat bun. 'Wow, she's really something… Wait, what? I can't think that. She wants to play with fire? OK then… We'll see who will get burnt.' He thought while still rubbing his cheek.

"Don't regret this, Beatrice. You think your plans will work? You want to marry me so badly? Fine. We will go through with it. Beatrice Prior, you will be my wife. Do you think that you've won? Oh no. I will ensure that every single day of our married life, you will be regretting this decision that you made today." Tobias said, while staring into her eyes.

Tris gulped, and swallowed slowly. Shit, what have I done?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello?"

Tris has never been so relieved to hear her eldest sister's voice.

"Shaunaaaaaa…" Tris whined.

"What's up, Tris? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Is it night time in Hong Kong? She thought too long and hard about her problems that she failed to take into account the time difference. Tris only knows that she needs the assistance of her sister.

"So sorry, Shauna. I can't even think straight, I forgot all about the time difference," Tris apologized profusely, she felt guilty for calling her sister at a horrible time, she should have waited for a better time.

"It's OK, sis. Come on, tell me what's wrong…" Shauna knew all about Tris' problems, with her wedding coming up in just 2 more weeks. She has been skyping with Christina and Natalie almost on a daily basis discussing about wedding plans and last minute errands that needs to be done.

Tris broke down and started to tell her sister everything, including her recent dinner with the Eatons to welcome Lauren home for the wedding. Lauren was cold and arrogant, even worse than her brother. She never missed any opportunity to criticize Tris, or pass insulting remarks. Tris learned not to let the comments phase her, instead diverted her attention to speaking with Evelyn, who was as nice and humble as per what her family has claimed.

"Shauna, please come back soon. I need you for the preparations…" Tris whined further. She has always been close with her eldest sister, due to their wide age gap, Shauna practically raised her half the time while her mother was busy with house chores or fund raisers.

"What other preparations are needed? Mom said everything is pretty much settled. There's only dress shopping left, which Mom and Christina will bring you within the next few days. Furthermore, didn't your future mother in law hired an excellent wedding planner?"

"I need you to prepare me mentally, sis!" Shauna burst out laughing, accidentally waking Zeke, her husband, in the process.

"Sorry, babe. Tris called…" She whispered to her husband, who was rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Tris, we have already planned that we'll be back 2 days before your wedding. It will be just nice for me to go for the last fitting of the bridesmaid's dresses. Furthermore, we were given too short of a notice with regards to your wedding. There wasn't enough time for Zeke to take a longer period of leave for us to be back earlier." Shauna explained.

"I'm asking you to come here earlier, not Zeke… What mental support can Zeke possibly give me?" Tris whined, her eyes filling up with tears. She was desperate to have her sister with her during this trying period.

"I can't possibly fly on a 15 hour flight alone with 3 kids, Tris. I won't be able to cope, that's why I need Zeke to fly back with me." Shauna can't imagine flying on a long haul flight with her 3 kids under the age of 7.

"Shauna, please, I really need you right now. I know it will be difficult for you. But I don't know how to live with him! We are practically strangers!" Shauna couldn't see her sister, but she could hear her sobs through the phone.

"Tris, love, don't cry. Both Christina and I know that you are doing this for Dad…" She tried to make her sister feel better. Sigh… It's nothing sacrificing to fly back home with 3 kids, rather than Tris, who's sacrificing the rest of her life for Dad. Tris continued sobbing on the line.

"OK, tell you what. I will try to find the earliest flight out from here. No promises, this is if I can change my flight." Zeke's eyes widen hearing his wife's promises to her sister. Shauna covered the phone receiver, and turned to Zeke and whispered, "She needs me, babe. It's her big day." Her husband nodded in acknowledgement.

"If you do come earlier, I will owe you a big one! I will definitely repay it back sooner or later. If you can't, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. Sometimes I feel like running back to London to get away from everything…"

"Tris, please don't do that! Mom and Dad will be embarrassed, how will they explain it to the Eatons and to all our relatives?" Shauna rubbed her chest, trying to calm her fast heartbeat.

"I won't. It's just a thought. That's why I need you here, to keep me sane. But surely you can't imagine marrying someone who hates your guts?"

"Are you sure he hates you? Tris, you are the sweetest, most lovable girl that I know. I'm not even surprised that Evelyn loved you from your first meeting with her…" Shauna tries to build up her sister's confidence.

"What's the point if his mother loves me, but not him?"

"If Evelyn can like you, why can't you make her son like you as well?"

"I don't want to think about this right now, sis. I'm having a headache. Please come home and help me." Tris feels like she's breaking under the pressure.

"I'll see what I can do. I will update you soon." Shauna promised.

Luck has it that Shauna managed to get seats on a flight the following day, and landed back home just 2 days after her conversation with Tris.

Upon walking out from the arrival hall at the airport, Shauna and her kids were greeted by Tris and both her parents. While hugging Tris, Shauna whispered, "Call Christina, the three of us are going shopping first thing tomorrow morning."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for all your kind reviews. Some of you are very much concerned what can possibly Tobias do to Tris once they are married. Not to worry, Tobias is not evil. He's the typical snobbish millionaire's son, and is used to getting everything his way. He's against this idea, but agreeing to it as he loves his parents dearly and doesn't want to get cut off. So, he's acting out, trying to prove his parents wrong that Tris is not the girl for him. There will be moments when you will hate him in this fic.**

 **As mentioned in the summary, this storyline is actually adapted from an Asian novel, which I have translated it to English. It's one of my favorite novels, and I wanted to see my favorite couple in this situation. Do PM me should you have any feedback, and I apologise as I'm not able to respond directly to Guest reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The next morning, Shauna and Christina dragged Tris out early in the morning. They left all 5 kids to the hands of Natalie and Andrew. First stop, is breakfast. Shauna, having not been back home for the past few months, wants to go to her favorite diner.

"Where are we going after dress shopping? Are you guys buying me a wedding gift?" Tris teased her sisters. She missed hanging out with her siblings, it's bad enough that Caleb can't make it back for her wedding, as he's finishing this medical residency in Singapore, along with his wife.

"That's not it. Shauna's back from Hong Kong, and she's going to pass down a few secrets to you." Christina answered, while looking at her menu deciding what to have for breakfast. It's been a long time since she last had an adult outing, without her children, and she's planning to enjoy every single moment of it.

"Huh? What secrets?" Tris was seriously confused.

"Secrets of a happy marriage!" Christina replied, while raising both her eyebrows.

"Can we talk about something else? I really don't want to think about that right now." Tris would rather walk the entire shopping mall rather than talk about the upcoming marriage.

"Don't change the subject, Tris. I flew back thousands of miles at your request. So now, you need to listen." Shauna said seriously.

"Let's talk about this later!" Tris tried to protest.

"There's no later. We need to talk about this now. There's only less than 2 weeks to go to your wedding, after today, we'll be busy helping out Mom and Mrs Eaton with the last minute errands." At that moment, the waitress stopped by their table to take their orders.

"One stack of chocolate chip pancakes, with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. And orange juice please. Thanks!" Tris ordered.

"No, you are not ordering that. We are going dress shopping after this. Get for her 2 pieces of toast." Shauna changed her order. Christina and Shauna then placed their orders respectively.

"It's not fair. I'm stressed, I need to eat! I thought having you both around, you will be supporting me…" Tris whined, hoping to still change her sister's mind.

"Come on. You are going to be someone's wife. It's time for you to grow up."

Tris kept quiet. Christina smiled, knowing the lecture from their eldest sister is about to begin.

Shauna drew a deep breath and looked right at Tris. Christina waited with full concentration. Tris was still pouting.

"Tris, I need to ask you this. Are you dating anyone? Or do you have someone special in your life right now?" She was shocked then confused at the oldest sister's question.

"I thought the both of you know me better than that. Of course not! Haven't dated anyone special since Robert and I broke up."

"Are you sure?" Shauna asked.

"Yes, very sure. I spent a lot of my time with my best friends and studying. Hardly even went to parties."

"OK great. Then my job here will be easy." What is so easy about my current predicament, thought Tris.

"Now we can put our focus on Tobias." Tris was about to protest, but Shauna raised her finger and put it to her lips, indicating for Tris to shut up and listen to what she's about to say.

Shauna begins, "So let me summarize your situation. Firstly, you have accepted the Mrs Eaton's proposal when she came over. Secondly, you accepted it for Dad's sake. Thirdly, Mom and Dad honestly believes that Tobias will be a good husband to you, and his family will be wonderful in laws. Fourth, Mom and Dad wants what's best for you…"

"Fifth, Tobias hates me..." Tris interrupted.

"Tris, that's simple."

"Simple? What's so simple about that? That's the most important point!"

Shauna raised her eyebrows. "Listen to me first, Tris. Based on my summary earlier, it leads to one conclusion. And that you are going to marry Tobias. Am I right?"

"Yes." Tris answered glumly.

"So my advice, take this as an opportunity, and make the best out of it. It is all up to you!"

Tris sat back and pondered over what her sister said. Then she spoke, sadness evident through her voice, "How are we going to go through with marriage when he doesn't want me? Do you know that he doesn't even want to look at me?"

Shauna's had slide across the table, and gripped Tris' hands tightly.

"Tris… You are a smart and pretty girl. You need to attract him. Make him fall for you." Shauna tries to convince her sister.

"You mean seduce him? I don't know if I can, sis. Initially, I did have a crush on him, you know, he's gorgeous. But I was so turned off by his brashness and snobbishness."

"But you do realize that your wedding is happening. My other advice to you is, strive and work hard for a happy and successful marriage. Surely you can't be thinking of giving up before even trying?"

"But I don't love him."

"I know that, sis. But our parents' marriage was also arranged, and look at where they are now. No matter what, this is happening. It's time for you to start accepting that fact. I'm positively sure, that once Tobias sees your sincerity and the love that you are putting in into this marriage, he will definitely fall for you." Shauna advised further.

Christina sat quietly, letting the 'expert' giving out her advices. This is not the time to tease Tris, she needs to think thoroughly what Shauna has said earlier. During that moment, the waitress came with their orders. Great timing, thought Christina with a smile. The three of them dig into their food without another word.

After finishing breakfast, Tris smiled at both her sisters.

"I'm not confident if I can make him fall in love with me. But with both of your help, I will try." She said softly.

"You go girl!" Shauna patted Tris' back.

"Yes! Now let's go shopping!" Christina exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With the agreement from Tris, they started The Project; to attract Tobias to fall in love with her.

First stop, to the bridal boutique. The three of them walked in, after making prior appointment for a retail staff to attend to them. Tris' eyes went wide, looking at all the range of dresses available, wondering how is she going to choose or decide on her dress.

"Welcome! So which one of you is the bride?" The retail assistant by the name of Ella, as per her name tag, greeted them.

"She is!" Both Shauna and Christina answered, pointing to Tris who was the last one to enter.

"So pretty! Petite body, should be no problems finding a perfect dress for you!" Ella gushed, then continued on, "Do you have any preferred dress cuttings in mind?" While leading them to a seating area in the middle of the shop. The sofa was facing a small platform and a huge floor to ceiling mirror.

Tris looked at Shauna and Christina for help, clearly having no idea what kind of dress she should be looking for. "Can we have a few designs that compliments her body type to try on? From there we can narrow it down?" Shauna asked.

"Sure! No problem! Bride-to-be, please follow me to the fitting room. You two can sit here and wait. A colleague of mine will be out shortly to serve you with coffee or tea." Ella spoke, while leading Tris to the fitting rooms.

Tris was asked to enter a huge fitting room, also with a full floor to ceiling mirror. There were 2 small stools and a small table at the corner of the room, where Ella guided for Tris to take a seat. "OK, as requested by your companion earlier, we will retrieve out a few different designs for you. Maybe you can share with me what is your budget for the dress, so that it will help us to expedite the search."

Before leaving the house, Natalie has informed that she will be footing the bill for her dress, as a wedding gift. She had given Tris $5000 cash, told her to go crazy shopping, followed by a wink.

"My budget is $5000. But I prefer simple designs, nothing too extravagant and elaborate."

"Sure, no problem. Relax, I'll be back with the dresses soon."

Once the dresses were brought it, Tris tried it on one by one, followed by walking outside and standing on the platform to show her sisters. She did not favor any of them, and contemplated on selecting one at random just to be done with it. Shauna resisted, saying that she needs to have the perfect dress, to sweep Tobias off his feet when she walks down the aisle.

When she was in the fitting room, trying yet another gown that she didn't quite like, Ella knocks on the door repeatedly.

"Tris! I think I found the perfect dress for you!" Ella said excitedly, holding up a dress in a garment bag and opening it up slowly.

The bride to be tried in on. She has to admit, she looked good. It was a strapless mermaid cut dress, with a sweetheart neckline, mid-sized train. There were small beads and sequins sewed on the skirt of the dress, giving it a shimmer when reflected against the light when she walks. It's simple, yet elegant, and extremely flattering on her.

Slowly, she walked out of the fitting room to show her sisters. Both of their jaws dropped when they saw her, and she stood on the platform in front of them.

"So what do you guys think?" Tris asked nervously. She doesn't even know why she's nervous. She damn well knows that she looks really good.

"I think this is it!" Christina squealed. Shauna nodded her head.

Ella smiled proudly at the side of the sofa. "This dress is actually on clearance. The bride who ordered this previously cancelled the order after alterations were done. Thankfully, she's around Tris' size, Tris could fit in it perfectly. We only will need to do very minimal alterations now. We can let this dress go for only $1500."

Tris smiled, looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I'll take it."

"We have already taken down your measurements, the dress will a ready in a week for collection. What size shoes do you wear?" Ella asked, heading for the shoe racks display.

"Size 6." Tris answered.

Ella came over with a pair of gorgeous 4 inch white pumps, with Swarovski embellishment at the outer sides of it. "Try this on with the dress."

"Oh no. I cannot wear heels. My wedding will not be the day that I fall flat on my face."

"Try it on first, Tris." Shauna spoke up. Tris inserted her feet into the shoes and looked into the reflection. She looks taller, more elegant. "She'll take it, Ella." Again, Shauna spoke on her behalf.

"Tris, you need to start wearing heels. We'll go shopping for more shoes after this, and you'll practice with heels at home to get used to it."

"Yes, fine." Tris agreed reluctantly to her sister.

Next stop, lingerie wear. Tris was extremely hesitant on entering the shop, as she's used to only wearing cotton bras and panties, or sports bras. It's much more convenient for her as she was constantly on the move.

"Come on, Tris. This is a necessity for all women." Christina said, leading them in, and started browsing through the racks.

Once inside the boutique, Tris could only stare while Shauna and Christina browsed through the racks for lacey bras and panties, thongs, and sleepwear, taking her size and dumping it all in one pile to be checked out later.

"Guys. How are we going to pay for all this?" Tris did a mental calculation in her head, and sighed.

"Shhhh… This is an investment. Furthermore, I've already called Mom. The balance cash she gave you earlier can be used for all your necessities that we're buying today." Shauna answered, while still picking out panties.

"I've never worn something this small my entire life, sis." Tris said, while picking up a G-string with her thumb and index finger.

"Quiet. The most important part is, you will look sexy when your husband sees you in all these." Christina replied, while taking the G-string from Tris' fingers and places it on the pile.

In total, they went to 3 lingerie boutiques. Tris was utterly speechless by the end of it.

'I'll just follow their plans, hopefully, I'll succeed. If not, well, at least I tried my best…' She thought, trying to make herself feel better, and strive on to becoming the perfect wife.

Next, they went to a female clothing boutique, and shoes.

Automatically, Tris spoke up, "I don't need this, and I already have tons of clothes."

"Quiet. We are helping you until you succeed, understand?" Shauna answered, and Christina nodded her head.

At the boutique, they started choosing clothes that Tris would go out of her way to avoid wearing. Spaghetti strap tops, short tight shorts, extremely tight pants, cropped tops, low cut shirts, were all added onto the pile. Heels, pumps, strappy sandals were also added on.

"Sis, you know I don't wear these kind of outfits. They make me uncomfortable going out in them where people will stare!" Tris started to protest.

"Beatrice, listen to me. You can't be wearing baggy t-shirts, sweatpants, while you are at home with your husband, do you understand?" Shauna glared at her.

"Fine." Tris resigned her fate over to her sisters at this point.

Once they are done, they headed to a Moroccan restaurant for lunch, Christina's treat. They didn't speak of Tris' upcoming wedding or marriage, instead, Christina and Shauna shared stories about their kids.

Next, they went to a boutique for formal and evening wear.

"You will need these outfits when you are accompanying Tobias to formal events or he might invite you to business dinners. We will choose for you, just stay in the fitting room to try it on." Shauna instructed.

She tried on different kinds of outfits, from business attires, to evening gowns. Once her sisters were satisfied by how she looks in the outfit, only then it's added onto the pile for checkout.

"Are you sure Mom is OK with this?" After paying for all the formal outfits, the cash Natalie handed over to her earlier is almost depleted.

"Yes, I already told you, she has agreed with this."

"But it's such a waste."

Shauna stopped walking and looked at Tris in the eye. "Beatrice Prior, all of these things are a necessity! You are marrying a millionaire's son, your future husband is the COO of a big organization. If you don't dress well, you are bringing their reputation down. Is that what you want?"

Tris shook her head, looking down to her feet.

"Good. Let's go home." Shauna said, while walking towards the carpark with both her sisters in tow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, Tris and Shauna got up early in the morning and went down to the kitchen. Tris was given a job: to cook a scrumptious breakfast for the entire family. After breakfast, she was given her second job, cooking lunch.

Throughout the whole time while she was cooking, she was required to wear her 4 inch heels. Natalie saw them and shook her head.

"Why are you wearing heels in the kitchen while cooking?"

"It's OK, Mom. She needs the practice. Not just for the wedding, she'll need to wear it when attending events with her husband," Shauna answered while flipping magazines at the kitchen island.

Tris was sweating buckets while she was cooking. Each dish was tried and tested by the judges; Shauna, Christina and Natalie. They would then provide tips on how to improve the dish.

After lunch, Tris was dragged by Shauna out to a spa for a massage, scrub and facial. Once done, they went to a make-up store where she bought all her make-up necessities and was taught by the in-house make-up artist on how to correctly apply them.

Day after day, this was her routine. Morning to afternoon, cooking lessons. After lunch, either Christina was teaching her on how to style and match her new wardrobe or they would run on last minute errands for the wedding as instructed by Natalie.

2 days before her wedding, Shauna brought her to a hair salon, to revamp her hair. Her long dirty blond hair was layered stylishly, highlights was added to it. Tris was taught how to blow-dry her hair properly to achieve certain different looks. Afterwards, she was dragged to another spa for a full body wax.

That night, Christina and her family were sleeping over their parents' house, as the next day will be the rehearsal dinner. Zeke has also flown back home. Natalie and Andrew are content, all of their kids and in laws are here at their home, with the exception of Caleb and Susan.

After an enjoyable family dinner, the three sisters headed up to Tris' room, locked the door and piled up on her bed.

"OK baby sister, now's the time for us to hand down the ultimate advise…" Christina begins.

"Huh, what else is there? I think you two pretty much covered me on everything." Tris interrupted.

"Oh dear sister, this will be the most important and memorable lesson…" Shauna replied with a smirk.

"Which is…?"

"SEX!" Christina and Shauna said in unison.

"Nooooooooooooo…" Tris whined, while putting her hands over her ears and shaking her head.

"YESSSSSSSS!" They shouted, while pulling her hands from her ears.

"You need to listen, Tris. This is really important. Sex is one of the most important aspect of a married couple. You need to know of your husband's likes and dislikes. Now, be honest, have you had sex before?" Shauna asked.

Tris could feel her face turning red, the heat was rushing to her face. "Yes," she mumbled, looking down to her hands in her lap.

"OK, then this will be easier for us to explain."

From then on, both Shauna and Christina started to provide the most detailed description of what having good sex is like, what to do when in various positions, up to an extent of providing tips and demonstrations on how to give a good head.

"Oh God… When will this end?" Tris face was red throughout the entire conversation.

"OK Tris, we're done. Remember this, you will thank us later. And one last thing, men go crazy when you swallow." Christina said, while raising both her eyebrows.

"Yes, I get it!" Tris shouted while hiding her face in her pillow. It's not that she's a prude, she's OK with talking about sex, but especially not with her sisters. It's seriously disgusting to hear about her sisters' sex lives with her brother in laws.

"Pillow fight!" Christina shouted, while hitting Shauna with a pillow. The three of them begin wrestling each other and hitting with their pillows, just like old times. Who knows when else they can get together like this.

* * *

It was the evening of the wedding rehearsal. Tris stood in her room, looking at her full-length mirror. She was wearing a black dress, tight at the top with capped sleeves, with a flare skirt that stops right above her knees, which she paired with red pumps and a red clutch. Her make-up is immaculate, she's impressed that she managed to make herself up to look this good, with of course, the watchful eye of Shauna giving tips while she learns to do it herself. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner, subtle black eyeshadow that brings out her blue-grey eyes, with red lipstick. Her hair was hair dried, giving it gentle waves which cascades down her back.

"Let's do this!" Tris psyched herself up, and walked down the stairs where the rest of her family were waiting for her. Since she hasn't bought a car yet, she rode in the backseat with her parents. Zeke and Shauna had rented a car for their family, while Christina and Will rode in their sedan.

They reached the church that was located in the middle of the city, parked their cars, and walked in where the Eatons were waiting for them with the rest of the wedding party.

Evelyn greeted them, giving Tris a peck on both her cheeks. "You look beautiful, dear. Tobias is at the back, he had some urgent business to deal with on the phone. The minister is not here yet as well…" Evelyn updated them.

Tris nodded her head, walked towards the front pew and took a seat, followed by Shauna, Christina and their family. Marcus and Andrew started discussing about business, while Evelyn and Natalie discussed last minute plans for the wedding. Lauren and 2 other guys, who Tris presume are Tobias' best men, were on the other side of the church, obviously ignoring them.

Since the rehearsal hasn't started yet, Zeke took this opportunity to run off for a quick cigarette break. He knows this church well, having growing up around this area, thus, he's aware that there's a back door out leading to a small road. He pushed open the door, stepped outside, and saw a man pacing a few feet ahead, looking down and running his hands through his hair.

'There's something very familiar about this guy… Could this be the groom?' Zeke thought, he wanted to call out to say hello, this might be his future brother in law after all. He took out his pack, lit a stick, walked over, and said, "Want one? You look like you need it."

Tobias looked up, looking at the guy who approached him. Both of them stared at each other and gasped.

"Four?" Zeke exclaimed, at the same time, Tobias asked, "Zeke?"

They stared at each other a moment longer, and hugged, while clapping each other on the back.

"Wait. Are you the groom?" Zeke asked after they pulled apart.

"Yeah. I heard you are working overseas now? What are you doing back?"

"You're Tobias Eaton?" Zeke asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah…" Tobias answered sheepishly while rubbing his hand on his neck.

"Looks like we're going to be brothers. You are marrying my little sister in law," Zeke answered while tapping Tobias in the back and chuckling to himself.

Tobias gaped at Zeke. Just then, they heard the clacking of heels coming to their direction.

"Hey guys. The minister is here, everyone's in position, just waiting for the groom. Don't think we've officially met, I'm Shauna, Tris' oldest sister," Shauna stopped beside her husband, and held out her hand to shake Tobias'.

He shook her hand, and gave a small smile. "Hi, guess you already know who I am," Tobias replied.

"Babe, he's Four! Remember, I told you about my friend, Four? Dude, this is my wife." Zeke interrupted.

"Four? As in your high school best friend Four?" Shauna asked.

"Yep!"

Tobias walked behind them, while reminiscing on his high school days. He hated the fact that his family is rich and well known, and receiving special treatment from his teachers and friends. Marcus wanted to send him to an all-boys boarding school uptown, but he declined, requesting to go to a normal high school instead. Marcus agreed, provided he maintains a 3.5 GPA throughout.

Once there, he refused to let anyone know his name, instead going by 'Four' as per the number on his football jersey. Teachers were also requested to call him that. During that time, he only wanted to be a normal teenager, and changing his name and hiding his real identity helped him achieve it.

Zeke was his best friend in school. His mom was a single mother, thus, often taking double shifts in the hospital where she works as a nurse. Zeke often would have to go home straight after school, to take care of his younger brother. Tobias sometimes follows him home, and they studied together. Together they bullied Zeke's younger brother as well.

He never revealed his actual name to Zeke, even after much persuasion. After high school, they went to separate colleges, and lost contact. Tobias didn't even know he got married, and last he heard when he bumped into Hana, Zeke's mother, was that he moved to Hong Kong with his wife.

Once they neared the altar, Tobias quickly headed over to his position in front of the minister, his best man by his side. He only has 1 groomsman, as Tris only has her Matron of honor and 1 bridesmaid. Shauna ran to the doors at the opposite end. Christina started her walk down the aisle, followed by Shauna.

When it was Tris' and Andrew's turn, Tobias could hardly believe his eyes. Fuck, she actually looks hot, Tobias thought. He could see the curves of her body, although she's petite, she definitely have some curves. They continued on with the rehearsal once Tris has reached the altar.

Tobias can't keep his eyes off from her. From her eyes, to her small nose, and her lips. He wondered how it would feel to kiss her. 'Keep your head in the game, Tobias. You're supposed to hate her. She's not the one for you.' He told himself.

"OK, this is the part where you kiss the bride. Do you want to practice it now, or save it for tomorrow?" The minister asked.

Tobias wanted to say now, but Tris spoke up and said, "Tomorrow."

He smirked at Tris, and replied, "Tomorrow it is, then."

 **AN: Next chapter, the wedding and wedding night. Will contain lemons. I normally update every 2 to 3 days. =)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Babe, can I bring Four out for drinks after this? I haven't seen him in years… Please?" Zeke sought Shauna's permission. He knew that Shauna normally would say yes, but it was only nice for him to ask her anyway.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't come back home passed out drunk. We're staying with my parents, remember. I need to take the car, though." Shauna reminded him. Zeke nodded and smiled in response, and gave Shauna a kiss on the lips.

They were all currently at 95th floor of the Hancock Centre, having their rehearsal dinner. Tobias and Tris were seated next to each other, but they might as well seat at the opposite ends of the restaurant. Both of them were blatantly ignoring each other, instead they're concentrating on their food or speaking to other family members.

Zeke walked over to Tobias, squatted behind his chair, and whispered, "Four, let's go for drinks after this. My treat to welcome you to the family." Tobias nodded in agreement, he does miss his friend.

Tobias leaned over to Tris, "Can't send you back after this, will be hanging out with Zeke."

Tris gaped at him, him hanging out with Zeke? Seriously? "Erm… OK, it's OK. I can get a ride with my parents." She turned her attention to Zeke, who has gotten back in his seat, and winked at her.

* * *

"So, _brother_ , tell me, how did you end up in this position?" Zeke asked teasingly. They sat at a booth in a small bar, and Zeke ordered beers for them.

"I don't know, man. Parents decided to match make us. So here we are. So how's Hana and Uriah?" Tobias tried to change the topic.

"Mom's fine. Uriah's good. He graduated and is travelling around Europe right now with a couple of friends. Tris was supposed to go with them, but had to come back to get married and all…"

Tobias was confused. "Wait, why is Beatrice supposed to go with him? Do they know each other or something?"

"Right. They went to Oxford together. Uriah got a full scholarship, and they met on their first day there. That's when they realized that we're all related," Zeke explained.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, it was really amusing. From what I heard, Uriah tried to get Tris to date him in their first year, but she declined throughout. Instead, they became best friends. Don't worry dude, my brother is no longer trying to get in your fiancée's pants." Zeke chuckled when he saw Tobias clenching his fists.

"So why aren't your best men throwing you a bachelor party?"

"Nah, told them not to. Not that close with them anyway, they are my staff in the office who I have occasional drinks with. I haven't had much time for social life. It was only recently that I started dating, and now my mother has arranged a bride for me. This is fucking surreal." Tobias answered.

"Look man, it could be a lot worse. Tris is a really great girl… And if she's anything like Shauna, she'll definitely treat you well."

"Yeah. That's what I keep hearing, that she's a great girl, nice girl, sweet girl. But I don't love her. She's not my ideal woman."

"Look, there's nothing more that you can do about it. The wedding's tomorrow. My suggestion is, take it a day at a time. You will grow to love her, trust me on that." Zeke advised. "Just don't hurt her, bro. That's all I ask."

Tobias nodded his head, although he knows that he will have to break that promise to his friend soon.

* * *

"You look so beautiful… Are you ready, sweetheart?" Andrew asked his youngest daughter, he's proud and ecstatic to see the small girl that he sent off to school 4 years ago is now standing tall in front of him, in a wedding dress about to be married.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Dad," Tris answered, while grabbing onto her father's arm just as the music started.

Slowly, Christina walked out first, followed by Shauna. Once the music changed, that's her cue.

"Let's go." Andrew guided them through the doors onto the aisle.

Tris looked around and was overwhelmed by the huge turnout for her wedding. She shouldn't expect anything less, when her in laws are one of the richest families in the city. Her eyes darted to the altar, where Tobias stood, waiting. He was staring at her with his intense eyes, and he looked extremely gorgeous in a tux.

She took long deep breaths to prevent herself from hyperventilating, she's about to be married to this man who she barely knew. Embarking on a whole new life with someone who she has spoken to for only several times.

Andrew could feel his daughter clenched his arms tighter, perhaps it was the nerves. He gently rubbed her fingers with his other hand, to soothe her. He had no doubt in his mind that she will make a wonderful wife.

Upon reaching the end of the aisle, Andrew kissed Tris on the cheek. With glassy eyes, he whispered, "I love you."

Tris felt a tear drop onto her cheek, and quickly wiped it away. Her father lifted her arm from his, and gave her away to Tobias, giving her future husband a smile and a pat in the back.

She clenched her fingers into the crook of Tobias' arm to prevent herself from falling, and together they climb the small steps to stand in front of the minister. Tris removed her hand, and held onto her bouquet tight, while Tobias clasped his hands in front of him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Tobias James Eaton and Beatrice Anne Prior in marriage. If anyone feels that this couple should not be united in Holy Matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister looked around for any response. Satisfied that he received none, he continued on.

Tobias and Tris then turned towards each other. He looks calm and confident, totally opposite from what she's feeling. This is it, she thought.

"Do you, Tobias, take this woman, Beatrice, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do." His voice rang out loud and clear.

"Do you, Beatrice, take this man, Tobias, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

This is when I sign my life away, she hesitated, swallowed the lump in her throat, and answered, "I do."

"Please proceed with the exchanging of rings."

After they have done so, the minister continued, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tobias took a step closer to her, and cradled her jaw. His other hand found her waist, pulling her closer to him. Tris instinctively licked her lips in preparation, and before she knew it, his lips met hers. The kiss was tender and slow, Tris found herself reaching up and pulling him in closer by the neck. She could feel electric currents running in her veins as he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Just as she was about to open her mouth, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They broke apart and released each other. Tris smiled at her minister sheepishly, while Tobias was spotting his infamous smirk. She reached up and wiped traces of lipstick from his mouth while holding his gaze.

The crowd clapped and cheered for them, as they proceeded out of the church, into the waiting limo outside to bring them to the hotel ballroom for their reception.

* * *

There's only two words to describe the reception, extremely grand. Tris has never been to a wedding this extravagant, Evelyn and the wedding planner definitely outdid themselves, throwing everything in to the mix.

After dessert was served, it was time for the couple's first dance. Tobias led Tris out to the dance floor, once the music started, she instantly recognized the songs as one of her favorites. She looked over to her sisters, knowing that they must have had something to do with it. They winked at her, and she felt warm inside, truly appreciating their help and advises for the past month.

Tobias guided one of her hands to his chest, and the other clasped in his, while his other hand went to her small waist. They moved together, with him leading the dance.

He then felt her head on his chest, right over his heart. He leaned down, and caught a whiff of her hair, it smelt like strawberries and peaches. Initially he thought it was his imagination, but he definitely heard her singing softly to the song playing.

 _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love_

After they finished their dance, he brought her back over to their table. He found himself wondering, how he is going to make her leave him, when he's becoming more intrigued and enraptured by this small girl.

* * *

When it was time for them to leave, they said their goodbyes to their parents, and thanked them for the wonderful wedding.

Together, Tobias and Tris went up to their hotel suite that was booked for the night. He had his hand around her waist as they walked down the long hallway to their room. Tris was feeling slightly buzzed, after having a few flutes of champagne. She figured that she needed the alcohol to give her the courage for what she's about to do tonight.

Tobias used the key card to open the door, and held it open for Tris to enter first. Once he's in and the door closed, he looked around the room. It's a 1 bedroom suite, with a living room and small kitchen, with a small hallway leading to the bedroom. There's a big window with a magnificent view overlooking Lake Michigan.

Tris went down the hallway to the bedroom and headed straight to the dresser. She slowly started to remove her pins holding her hair up, once she's done, her long blonde hair was down her back. Tobias entered the room shortly, sans his jacket and bow tie, he removed and threw it over the dining table.

"Tobias, can you help me with this?" She pulled her hair to one side, exposing her back to him, indicating that she needed assistance to open the long row of buttons located at the back of her dress.

He walked over to her and started to open the buttons, taking his own sweet time doing so. She could feel his breath on her exposed neck deepening as more buttons were released. Once the buttons were off, she let the dress drop, and she stood in front of him with only a white lacy strapless bra and matching thongs.

She stepped out of the pool of dress at her feet, and slowly turned to face her husband. He was staring at her intensely, and his eyes darken while looking her body over. Tris stepped closer to him, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you trying to do?" Tobias asked her while swallowing a lump in his throat. He could feel his pants getting tighter and blood was rushing down there.

"You helped me, so it's my turn to help you…" Tris was glad that the champagne definitely helped her gain confidence to seduce him tonight.

Once his shirt was off, Tris stood marveling at his chiseled body. She reached up to his neck and pulled him down to crash his lips to hers. They kissed hungrily, their tongues exploring each other, and began battling for dominance.

She unbuckled his belt while pushing him towards the bed, without stopping the kiss, his hands were wandering over her hips and her back. Once his calves hit the bed, she pulled down his pants and boxer briefs, revealing his very excited member. Tobias kicked away his pants and sat on the edge of the bed. He unclasped her bra and threw it down on the floor. He pulled her closer to him and peppered kisses down her neck, gently sucking and biting as he goes further down. His hands travelled up to capture her nipples, and twisted it between his fingers, eliciting a moan from Tris. His mouth reached her mound and he licked her other nipple, slowly swirling his tongue around it, before capturing it in his mouth and sucking gently, while his hands slowly wandered down to her hips, her butt and her thighs.

Tris could feel her nipples hardening and she could not stop the moan that came out of her mouth. She slowly pushed Tobias down on the bed and knelt in between his legs. He's very much well-endowed, much bigger than her previous sexual experiences.

She grabbed his dick and gently started pumping it up and down. She licked it from the bottom to the head, and swirled her tongue around before opening her mouth and started to suck him off. Her hands were holding onto the part where her mouth can't reach, still continuing with her pumps.

Tobias groaned as he felt his orgasm reaching, holding her head in place and burying his fingers through her hair. He began thrusting into her mouth gently, and he exploded with another loud groan, emptying himself down her throat. She continued to suck him to clean him off, and swallowed his load.

That's fucking hot, Tobias thought. After catching his breath, he got up to stand in front of her. He lifted her up by her thighs, her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist. They kissed, and Tobias could taste himself on her tongue. He turned and placed her in the middle of the bed as he hovers above her, kissing, sucking all the way down to her core.

He could smell her arousal as he knelt in between her legs, and pulled down her white thongs. Slowly, he started licking her wet folds. He swirled his tongue around her most sensitive spot, and inserted one finger inside her. Tris could barely hold on, she was writhing and clenching the sheets tightly as he continued with his ministrations. He pumped his finger in and out, and joined by another finger. He could feel her muscles tightening up around his fingers, and he knew that she was close. Tobias sucked harder and curved his fingers and that was enough to push her off the edge with a loud moan.

Tobias kissed his way up her body, until he was aligned with hers. He rubbed his hard cock against her wet folds for lubricant and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" He whispered to her, and Tris nodded, still panting from her orgasm.

In one thrust, he was completely buried in her to the hilt, and he paused, letting her get used to his size.

"Oh God…" She moaned, clenching her nails into his back.

"Fuck… So tight…" He groaned. He was holding himself up by his elbows to avoid crushing her and began to kiss her hungrily.

She lifted her hips, and wrapped her legs around his waist, indicating that he was good to move. He started thrusting in and out, increasing the speed and the intensity, with her meeting his every thrust.

Tris felt the pressure building on her lower abdomen, she grabbed onto him tighter. His hand moved down to her folds and pressed on her clits. That was enough for her orgasm to explode, she screamed in ecstasy. Tobias continued thrusting and he followed soon after, releasing his seed deep inside her.

Tobias kissed his wife hard, slowly pulled himself out and rolled over to lay next to her. Both of them were still panting and trying hard to catch their breaths while staring at the ceiling.

After a while, he looked over, and realized that she has already fallen asleep. She looks peaceful, content, and the afterglow of her orgasm looks really good on her. Tobias gently picked her up to position her under the comforter. He laid next to her, and soon, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **AN: Song mentioned is Make You Feel My Love by Adele.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tobias woke up when he felt hair tickling his nose and his neck. He opened his eyes, and for a moment, he was confused as to where he was and who exactly is he spooning on the bed, naked. Catching a familiar smell of strawberries and peaches, he groaned inwardly as the night's events played in his mind.

Slowly, he rolled over, removed his arm from under Tris' neck, and got up from the bed without waking her. He went over to his duffel bag situated on the chair in the room, pulled out his shorts and put in on.

After washing up in the bathroom, he walked out and caught sight of the woman on the bed. She was lying on her stomach, face to the side, the comforter barely covering her, stopping just above her hip. He could feel his member twitching in his pants at that sight, but he turned instead and walked out of the room.

Looking out of the living room window and running his fingers through his hair, he chastised himself how could he be so foolish as to sleep with her the previous night. That was not part of his plan, and certainly did not expect for that girl to be so seductive and sexy until he could no longer control his urges.

And the sex. The blowjob! Wow. It was by far one of the best that he's ever had. Who knew a small innocent girl like that was extremely skillful? "I need to keep my distance from her…" He thought, while crossing his arms and looking out on the beautiful scenery. It was just after dawn, and the sun was still rising.

"Hey… Can't sleep?" He heard a soft, melodic voice coming from the hallway to the bedroom.

"Nope." He replied curtly without turning around to look at her.

It was then that Tris saw the black ink curling up his back, covering the sides in flames. In the middle of his spine were 5 circles with logos, of what she didn't know. She walked closer towards him to get a better look. It was magnificent, and definitely painful when he got it done. She wanted to ask him what it means, but she didn't want to get lashed by him for nothing. Instead she walked over to his side and crossed her arms.

"We are having breakfast with your parents downstairs, right?" She asked, while biting her lower lip, a habit she's picked up when nervous or anxious.

Tobias turned his head to look at her. When he saw her, he took a deep breath and quickly turned his attention back to the scenery.

She was wearing his white buttoned down shirt, the one that she unbuttoned for him last night. It looks like a dress on her, stopping below the butt, between her thighs. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and accompanied by a make-up less face and a sexy bed head, she looks delectable.

"Yes…" He replied carefully, trying to maintain a cold voice.

"OK. We still have a lot of time right? I want to take a long shower."

"Yeah, go ahead."

She took a few steps heading towards the bedroom, and stopped. "You're welcome to join me, you know, if you want."

Tobias' eyes widened, and turned to look at her, but she was already walking over to the bedroom, with her hips moving, beckoning him to follow her.

"The correct thing to do is to wait here, and not go in there…" He thought to himself while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. He heard the shower being turned on, and began imagining his wife's tight body underneath the running water.

"Fuck it, I'll distant myself from her later." And headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Tris smiled to herself when she heard the bathroom door open and close, and felt the cool wind on her back, signaling that the shower glass door was being opened.

She was running her fingers through her hair under the warm running water, and she felt his hands on her hips. Pushing further back, she leaned her head on his hard chest, and felt his hard member throbbing on her lower back.

"You're such a tease..." His voice low, saying into her ear, and he trailed small kisses from her ear down to her neck. Tris closed her eyes, enjoying the attention.

She turned, pulled him down by the neck to kiss her. Every kiss with Tobias sends electric current down her spine, and through her veins. She wondered why, and whether he feels it too.

His kiss was demanding, hungry, and he had to take her now. He lifted her up by her thighs, and leaned her back into the wall to hold her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, and held on tight by his neck.

Tobias pressed his fingers into her entrance, pleased that she's wet for him, he maneuvered his dick to rub along her folds, without breaking their kiss. He positioned himself at her entrance, started to lightly suck on Tris' neck, before plunging in hard into her.

The plunge was greeted by Tris' loud moan, she grabbed him hard and started to clench into his back as he thrusted into her. She began losing coherent thoughts, and whether she was moaning or screaming, she was no longer sure. Orgasm after orgasm shattered her as Tobias keep hitting the sweet spot inside her hard.

After Tris' third orgasm, he could no longer hold on and let go with a loud groan. He buried his face into her neck, panting hard. She was still clutching onto his back, many scratches already forming. After their breathing returned back to normal, he let her down.

Tris poured the shower gel onto her hand, and slowly started to scrub her husband down, starting from his broad back and all the way down to his feet and up to his chest. Once she was done, he stepped out from the shower and covered himself with the white fluffy towel.

"Take your time to finish your shower. I'll get dressed and wait for you in the living room." Tobias spoke expressionlessly, while stepping out of the bathroom.

Tris placed her hand on her heart, it was still thumping hard from their previous activity. She leaned back, letting the water run through her hair, slightly disappointed by the cold treatment from her husband.

* * *

An hour later, both of them were dressed, and headed down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast with the Eatons. Marcus, Evelyn and Lauren were already seated, waiting for the newlyweds before starting on the buffet breakfast.

Once they were seated, they started chit chatting about the reception, with Tris speaking mainly with Evelyn, Marcus reading his newspaper, Tobias and Lauren bantering with each other. Evelyn looked around the table and she felt contented that she has gained a family member, and hopes to gain more in the time to come. At her age, she's craving to have and hold a baby to call her grandma. If Tris doesn't mind, the more kids, the merrier it is.

Tris tried to be cheerful and happy in front of her in laws, but in truth, she was bothered and upset that Tobias was giving her the cold shoulder again. 'Am I so bad at sex until he refuses to talk to me after?' She was getting paranoid, thinking of all the possibilities why.

"Tobias, where are you going for your honeymoon?" Marcus placed his newspaper down, joining in the family's conversation.

"Nowhere Dad. We can honeymoon right here." Tobias answered nonchalantly.

Tris felt her cheeks turning red, and quickly tried to hide it by bending down to drink her coffee.

"Tobias, bring her for a proper honeymoon. Tris loves to travel, you know," Evelyn tried to persuade her son.

"Maybe later, Mom. I have tons of work waiting for me in the office."

"Don't wait too long. Work in the office will never finish," Marcus added.

"Tris?" Evelyn called her out of her daydream.

"Yes, Evelyn?" Tris answered.

"Please, call me Mom, and Marcus, Dad. You're part of the family now. I was asking, where do you want to go for your honeymoon? Let us sponsor your trip."

Tris was moved and touched how warm Evelyn and Marcus is to her, totally opposite from their children. She made a promise to herself to love both of them like her own parents.

Her eyes then moved to her husband, who was ignoring her, and to Lauren, who was glaring at her. She appears pissed that her parents are very welcoming towards her, and sponsoring their honeymoon.

Her mood dampened, and she answered with a tight smile. "Anywhere is fine, Mom."

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You look upset." Evelyn stared at her daughter in law's face.

"Erm… Nothing, Mom. It's just that, my sister, Shauna and her family will be going back home to Hong Kong later today. I didn't manage to say goodbye to them last night…" Tris managed to find an excuse, but there was some truth in it, she was sad that Shauna is leaving.

"What time's their flight? Tobias, bring her to the airport to send her sister off…"

"Can she go with Mr. Jones? I'm still tired from yesterday's reception." Tris was slightly put off by her husband's response, but it might be better to go without him, so that she doesn't need to put up with his cold treatment.

"Yes, I can just go with Mr. Jones. Let Tobias rest, Mom. He needs to go to the office tomorrow, right?"

"Tobias, the airport is not that far. If you're tired, sit at the back with Tris and let Mr. Jones drive you. Get to know your in laws better, they do not come back here so often." Marcus advised.

"Yes, Dad." He answered curtly, not sounding sincere. Tris realized at this moment that he would do whatever Marcus asked, but will always talk back to Evelyn.

Tobias turned to Tris, "Have you packed all your things from your parents' house?"

"Yes."

"We'll stop by there before going to the airport to take your things. From the airport, we'll go straight back to my place." Tris noticed how he said 'my' place and not 'our' place.

"Shall we leave after breakfast?" Tris asked.

"Yup."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took them only a short time to load all of Tris' bags into the car with Mr. Jones' help. All her things were able to fit inside 2 large suitcases and 2 duffle bags. Once the loading was done, together with Shauna and her family, they headed to the airport in 2 separate cars.

On the way to the airport, Tris spotted a row of shops on the side.

"Mr. Jones, can we stop there for a short while? I need to buy a few things." Marcus' driver did as he was told with no objections.

"I'm going inside the shops for a while. Please wait for me." She was slightly worried that Tobias might ask Mr. Jones to leave her there. She glance over at him, he was fiddling with his smartphone, blatantly ignoring her. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car.

Fifteen minutes later, she was back. Tobias raised his eyebrows in surprise. It's the first time that he met a woman who shopped within fifteen minutes.

Once they reached the airport, they found Shauna, Zeke and their 3 kids queuing at the check-in counter.

"Shauna, let me take the kids while you and Zeke proceed to check-in." Tris offered.

"Thanks so much, sis." Shauna handed her youngest son in her arms to Tris. The latter passed the bag that was filled with gifts for the kids which she bought earlier to Tobias.

"Come on, kids. We bought you a few things. Let's go over there, shall we?"

They approached an empty bench and sat down, Tobias stood at Tris' side. She took out the gifts; dolls, coloring books, small race cars for them to play with during the long flight. Tobias stared at how she was entertaining her nieces and nephew, she looks truly happy. "She does fulfil all the criteria… But my mother's criteria, not mine." Tobias thought.

Once Shauna and Zeke completed their check-in, they walked over to the bench.

"Zeke, watch the kids for a while. Tris and I need to talk about something." Shauna pulled on Tris' hand after the latter handed the baby over to Tobias. He looks uncomfortable holding a baby, which made Tris chuckle under her breath.

"Four, how was it?" Zeke asked Tobias once the girls were out of the hearing range.

"How was what?"

"Oh, married life for the past 24 hours…" Zeke smiled cheekily at Tobias, while raising his eyebrows.

"It's fine. Here, take your son." Tobias handed the baby over to Zeke. The baby was squirming in his arms, and he was really afraid of dropping the kid.

"Hey, you need to practice you know. Tris would definitely want to have kids, and if you had noticed, she's really good with them."

Tobias did not respond to that, instead he changed the topic to ask more on Zeke's job, which Zeke was happy to answer.

"How was it, Tris?" Shauna asked Tris once they were out of the guys' hearing range.

Tris felt her eyes welling up with tears. "He's ignoring me."

"What happened? Did you go through with the plan?"

"Yes. The sex was mind-blowing. But he's back to his cold-self after that." Tears dropped onto her cheeks while talking to her sister.

"Don't give up, Tris. Don't cry, don't be weak. Be strong, for yourself, for Mom and for Dad. You can't possibly give up just after a day?"

"I don't know if I can do this. He doesn't love me. What if all this is for nothing?"

"Shauna! The gate's open!" Zeke called out to his wife.

"I'm sorry I can't stay here longer with you, Tris. But promise me you will try your best. You can do this, apply everything that you have learnt. Remember the aim of your project; a happy marriage. I will always be a phone call away."

Shauna hugged her sister tight, before collecting her kids and proceeding through the gates, turning and waving goodbye to Tris and Tobias.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Tobias uttered out in a bored voice, as he opened the door to his lavish apartment. Tris walked in, and bit her lower lip, to prevent herself from commenting on his tone.

"Mr. Jones, please help to place the bags upstairs." Instructed Tobias to the driver.

"Living room, dining area, there's the kitchen, through there are 3 guest rooms, up the stairs is the master bedroom. These are your keys." A set of keys was placed in Tris' palm.

"Thanks." Tris looked around the loft-style apartment. It feels like a clinic in here. White walls, white carpets, black and chrome furniture. No decorations, no paintings, no pictures, it was bare.

'I can't live like this! I need to go shopping tomorrow and re-decorate this place…' Tris thought to herself while tapping her index finger to her lips, looking around, planning a list in her head. She kept mum on this, she was sure Tobias would blast her idea if she lets him know.

"The housekeeper, Mrs. Gonzales, normally comes on Tuesdays and Fridays to clean the place and do the laundry. It's up to you whether you wish to pursue a career or stay home. If you opt to stay at home, I'm sure my mother will be able to keep you busy with her fund raisers and activities." Tobias walked over to the dining table, and opened his wallet. He took out a few cards from his wallet, and a car key from his jeans pocket.

"The credit cards are my supplementary cards. Whatever you need to buy, just charge it here. If you need cash, this is an ATM card to an account I created under your name. I have deposited a sum of money inside. My black BMW is yours. I already bought a newer model." Tobias continued on with a straight face.

Tris smiled sincerely, looked at him in the eyes, and said, "Thank you." She felt touched by his actions, and she felt as though she was finally accepted by him as his wife.

Tobias grimaced. In truth, his mother had done all of this with his secretary, he only had to sign off on it.

"Make yourself at home."

He walked over to the main door, and once his hand was on the knob, Tris called out to him. "Where are you going? When will you be back?"

Her husband turned and glared at her. "Just because I married you, does not mean that I have to report to you everywhere I go and everything I do." He opened the door, walked out, and slammed the door behind him.

Tris felt her face turning red in anger, and desperately looked around her husband's living room for something to throw, but she found nothing. Just when she thought that he's warming up, he went back to his cold demeanor.

She took a deep breath, and slowly releasing her breath. Again and again.

"Relax, Tris. Don't think too much. Keep yourself busy. He's purposely doing this to make you suffer…"

She went on a tour around the house, the rest of it consist of the same concept, white and black. She proceeded on to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It's empty!

Tris proceeded on to the nearest supermarket to shop for groceries. Looking at her husband, she had a feeling that he will only come back very late, or early the next morning.

* * *

And she was right. Tobias only reached his apartment at around 2am in the morning.

He walked in, the living room was dark, only the hallway light to the guest rooms were switched on. 'She must already be asleep, good!' He thought.

There were a few dishes on the dining table, he went over to take a closer look. There was a plate of a couple of sandwiches, with a small bowl of salad, and a small plate of fruits. A note accompanied.

"Supper for you. There's drinks in the fridge. - Tris."

He sat and dig in. Hmm. Not bad.

Tobias finished his food quickly, and proceeded to put the empty dishes in the kitchen sink.

He took the stairs up to the master bedroom. Automatically, he peeked over at his wife blissfully sleeping on his bed. She's wearing a lacy nightgown, barely covering her breasts, with the comforter stopping at her waist. The nightgown was black, and it was contrasting against her soft creamy skin.

'Sleep, Tobias. You have to go back to the office tomorrow morning!' He reminded himself. 'I'm supposed to be torturing her, and yet, why do I feel like I'm the one being tortured?'

It took all the strength he had to peel his eyes away from his sleeping wife. He took a quick shower, a cold one, and slipped under the covers. He turned to face the stairs, and quickly fell into slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tobias was awakened by his alarm shrieking at 7am the next morning. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and massaging his temple. It felt like he just fell asleep five minutes ago, and now it's already time to get up.

"Serves you right. Who asked you to come home so late when today you have to go to work?" He scolded himself. He looked around the room, satisfied that Tris is not around to see him struggle.

He got up, took a quick shower, and got dressed for work. Going through his walk-in closet, he selected one of his black slim-cut Armani suit, white undershirt, with a grey tie. Picking up black shoes and socks, he realized that Tris has already unpacked, and hanged her clothes at the space he has left for her. Looking around, he also noticed that she has cleaned up the area, as he could have sworn he left it messy before leaving for the wedding.

"Well, at least she's doing something worthwhile…" Tobias thought while dressing.

Leaving his tie loose around his neck, he picked up his briefcase and headed down the stairs.

Seeing the living room and dining area empty, he wanted to make a beeline straight for the main door and leave for work. However, his feet was not cooperating with his brain, instead, they were walking towards the kitchen where soft music was playing.

Tobias gulped at the sight that greeted him upon reaching the entrance of the kitchen. His wife was wearing a black flowy strapless top with tight white denim shorts that stopped right beneath her butt. She was tip-toeing on a tall stool, rummaging through the top cabinet.

Tris probably realized his presence, and turned perhaps too quickly to greet him. She lost her balance, and shrieked as she could not grabbed anything to hold on to, and waited for the hard landing to the ground.

"Tris!" By reflex, Tobias let his briefcase fall to the floor and ran over just in time to catch her in his arms.

"Thank God you're here," Tris whispered, breathless from her almost fall.

Tobias let her down slowly to a standing position, his hands remained on her waist to ensure that she's stable.

She held onto his arm, and said, "Thanks for catching me…"

"What the hell were you doing?" Those were the only words that came into Tobias' mind.

"I wanted to see what was in those cabinets up there…" Tris answered quickly.

Tobias stared at her unblinkingly, running his eyes up and down her body. She felt self-conscious, and wanted to cover herself up, but she refrained from doing so. 'Isn't this part of your master project? To win his heart?' She reminded herself.

When he realized that he was staring at Tris, he let go of her waist instantly and took a step away from her. For a short while, both of them was silent, looking everywhere else but each other.

"Erm… Breakfast? Scrambled eggs? Do you want any coffee or juice?" Tris asked. This is the role of a perfect wife, right? Making sure her husband eats before going to work?

"No need. I'll have breakfast in the office." Tobias answered curtly. 'She's even wearing make-up this morning! Is she going out?' He found himself wondering.

"Have a quick bite first… It's all prepared." Tris tried to persuade him.

He ignored her persuasion, "No, I have a meeting early this morning, I'm already running late." He picked up his briefcase and took long quick strides to the main door. Tris quickened her steps to follow him.

"Tobias…" She wanted to ask what time he will be back, but stopped herself in time. Didn't he mention yesterday that he didn't have to report anything to her? Instead, she lifted her hand, "You dropped this."

His tie had fallen off, probably when he caught her earlier. She took a few steps to stand in front of him, and hooked the tie around his neck. With nimble fingers, she quickly tied it to a perfect knot, with him staring at her throughout. She tugged the tie down, so that he's bent over to her height. Tris reached over, and tucked the tie underneath his collar. She then landed a chaste kiss on his lips, and whispered, "Have a good day," while tightening the tie to his throat. She landed another kiss on his lips, and released the tie.

Tobias cleared his throat, and instantaneously, wanted to kiss her temple, but managed to stop himself in time. He said, "Thanks," and quickly went out the door.

* * *

The entire day in the office, Tobias couldn't stop thinking of his wife from earlier that morning.

"Will she still be dressed like that when I get home?" He found himself wondering.

"Tobias! Pay attention! I asked you to go for your honeymoon, and you refused. And now you're daydreaming during our meeting. Thinking of your wife?" Tobias was snapped back into reality by his father.

The entire meeting room erupted in laughter. The staff felt relieved by their CEO's joke, after being in the meeting for more than 2 hours, discussing on a new account with a top company from China. Especially when the joke is at the expense of their other boss, the one who's always scary and intimidating just by his glare.

"Dad!" Tobias protested guiltily, he could feel his face turning red with embarrassment.

"What? If you can't focus, go for your honeymoon. The team here and I can handle it."

"I'm fine."

"Sure, if you say so. But if I catch you daydreaming again, you and your wife will be flying out to Paris on the first flight tomorrow." The room erupted in more laughter.

Tobias took a deep breath. Focus!

His day was filled with back to back meetings, they had to work extra hard as a representative from the China Company will be visiting them for the first round of talks. This account will be all they need to break into the Asia market.

"With my paperwork piling, and Dad is asking me to go for a honeymoon. He must be crazy." Tobias thought, still pissed by his father's comment in the meeting earlier in front of the staff.

Exactly at 6pm, Marcus expelled every one out of the office, to go home to their wives and families. The work can be continued tomorrow. When Marcus mentioned wives, he pointedly looked over at Tobias, this earned another round of laughter from the team.

* * *

Once Tobias has reached his apartment, he took a deep breath before unlocking the door. As he stepped in, he saw Tris sitting on the living room sofa, with a laptop on her lap.

Tris put aside the laptop on the coffee table and got up once she realized that her husband was home. She walked over to him, and again, he was staring at her unblinkingly. She was wearing a white, strapless baby-doll dress, and it's short, very short. Her hair was running down her back in soft curls.

She took his keys from the palm of his hand and placed it in a big bowl, which was on a doorway table by the side of the door.

"Where did that table come from?" He asked, also noticing a mirror hanged above the table. He was sure it was not there this morning.

"I bought it earlier today. I'm sorry if you don't like it." Tris went on to explain on the usefulness of the table and mirror, but Tobias was not registering anything at the moment. He was still staring at her, and he realized that her dress is very thin.

"Take a seat on the sofa and relax. I'll grab a beer for you." Tris said, while gently pushing him towards the direction of the living room.

Tobias sat in the middle of the sofa, took out his jacket and loosened his tie, eyes trailing her as she walked into the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, he sighed, took off his shoes and socks and leaned back into the plush sofa, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Here you go." Tris came back to the living room shortly, and handed him an opened beer.

"Thanks." He took a long sip, his eyes caught on her creamy thighs. Tris blushed, and sat down on the floor, by his feet, continuing her chat with her friend on the laptop.

Tobias peeked over her shoulder at the screen, "Peter Hayes?" He asked, both eyebrows raised.

"One of my good friends from Oxford."

'Peter? A good friend? No guy just wants to be "good friends" with a girl. I need to check this guy out.' Tobias thought while taking another sip of his beer.

"Landing on 26th. Please cook for me your infamous mac and cheese on the 29th." Tobias read out the message that was intended for his wife.

Tris furrowed her brows, annoyed that he's reading off her shoulder. 'Doesn't he know how to respect someone's privacy?' She thought.

"My friends are coming back home. I invited them over for lunch on the 29th. Hope you don't mind." She spoke, hoping he doesn't ruin her plans.

"Hmm… Fine." Here's a chance for him to meet this Peter guy.

Tris quickly typed out, "OK. See you all soon. I have to go. Bye." Once she was sure that the message got through, she switched off her laptop, and sat up on the sofa next to Tobias.

She pulled her hair to the one side, exposing her neck to him. "So, how was your day? Are you hungry?"

Tobias sat up, legs down and placed his bottle on the coffee table. He leaned over to Tris, his hand capturing her small waist and nuzzled into her exposed neck. "Yes… But not for food." His voice was low, filled with lust, as he kissed and sucked her pulse point.

Tris turned towards him with raised eyebrows, surprised by his answer. She can't deny that his response excited her, sending an ache down to her lower abdomen, and wetness pooling below. She wanted him, now.

He buried his other hand into her hair, and pulled her towards him, kissing her hard. She opened his mouth, granting him entrance, and their tongues massaged each other leisurely. She sat up and pulled her knees up, leaning over to straddle him, with Tobias guiding her over.

His hands were now both on her waist, and they travelled down her hips, her butt, and down to her thighs. His palms were warm on her cold skin, as they went up underneath her dress. Tobias drew a sharp breath as his hands passed her hips under her dress, and pulled away from Tris.

"No underwear? Are you trying to kill me?" He groaned while kissing her collarbone.

"No bra, too." She answered with a smirk, and grinded down on his erection.

He let out a low growl and unzipped her dress at her back, and quickly pulled the dress above her head, exposing her entire body to him. Tobias threw the dress at the side somewhere, and captured her lips again, while Tris was unbuckling his pants and pulling it down, together with his boxer briefs. He helped her, kicking away his pants once they were at his ankles, both still joined in the heated kiss.

Tris broke away from the kiss, and raised herself on her knees, and positioned his hard cock at her entrance, while biting her lower lip. Her hands grabbed the top of the sofa for balance.

He pulled her lip away from her teeth, "Don't. I want to hear you."

Slowly, she sank down and grinded down on him, accompanied by a loud moan. She closed her eyes, enjoying the stretch and the depth of his penetration inside her. Her body was arched, head leaned back, breasts thrusted in Tobias' face.

"Fuck, Tris. So wet and tight for me…" Tobias groaned.

Both his hands were still on her waist, grabbing it tightly. He captured one of her hardened pink buds in his mouth, and gently bit on it, soothing it afterwards with his tongue.

She lifted herself up, and sank down on him. Again, she lifted, and this time, Tobias met her thrust and lifted his hips up, hitting the sweet spot inside her hard. Together, they move in sync, her gliding down his length, and him thrusting hard up into her.

Tris could feel the familiar build up, and she started moving faster and faster. Tobias kept up, he knows that she's close by the way she was clenching around his dick. "Go on… Cum for me." He panted out at her.

With his encouragement, she let go while moaning his name. Tobias continued to thrust up, helping her to ride out her orgasm, and with one last thrust, he released inside her with a loud grunt.

Tris fell on him, laying her head on his still clothed chest, grabbing onto his tie while he was still holding her close by her waist.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Tobias sat up, and lifted her up slightly to pull himself out from her.

"Hold on tight." He said, while pulling her hands to circle around his neck. He got up, lifting her at the same time by the butt.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs for round two." He replied with a smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning, Tris woke up wrapped in her husband's arms. Looking at his peaceful face, she smiled, and wriggled her way out of his grasp. Her body sore, she blushed when she saw the blue-black bite marks he made on her neck in the bathroom mirror. She sighed, realizing that she won't be able to get out of the house today.

After a quick shower, she chose a flower-patterned sleeveless dress, tight at the waist and flowy at the bottom stopping above her knees. To match her outfit, she took out a green scarf, and carefully tied it as a headband around her head, with the ends flowing down on her front. Dressing quickly before Tobias wakes, she went downstairs to get started on breakfast.

Tobias woke up alone, a satisfied smile plastered on his face remembering the night's events. He took a shower, shaved, and before getting dressed, he sat on the bed to check an email on his tablet from the Chinese company that they sent over late last night. Without realizing it, instead of opening his work email, he opened up the messages his mother sent yesterday with a few pictures from the wedding and the reception.

It was unexpected that the small crybaby that he brought to the Italian restaurant turned out to be such a tease, like last night… He remembered how much he hated her before and during the wedding, the girl who "trapped" him into a marriage he was not willing to participate in.

"Torture her? Yeah, right. I'm the one whose feeling tortured. What did I say to her when we were at the Prior's? She will be regretting the decision? But what's happening now? In the office, I keep thinking about her. And at home… There's no way I can keep my hands off her!" Tobias switched off his tablet and pinched the bridge of his nose, thoughts whirling in his head.

"Should I proceed with my plan? Make her hate me enough to file for divorce and I'll be free? Or my other plan, completely ignore her? Be realistic, Tobias. There's no way in hell you can ignore her. With her teasing and her sexy outfits… Yes, I will proceed with my initial plan." He rubbed his face, and realized that he needs to take a drastic action before his ego gets bruised any further.

He picked up his phone, and looked through the contacts until he reached the name he was looking for; Nita Williams. This beautiful model will definitely get his mind off that little girl. He called the number, no answer, so he left a message.

"Stop sulking. Meet me for lunch at 12pm today, our usual place." Their usual restaurant is owned by one of his old friends, thus, the staff practiced discretion when dealing with him when he dines there. Plus, the huge tip he always leave on the table definitely helps to keep their mouth shut as well.

After leaving the message, he jumped off the bed and quickly got dressed in his suit. Picking up his briefcase, he went down the stairs. As if by default, his feet brought him directly to the kitchen, to see his wife before he heads off to work.

His wife was drying the dishes by the sink. The dress is not teasing, but she looks damn sweet with the scarf in her hair. Tris realized she was being stared at, and turned to face Tobias with a smile. She placed the plate she was holding back to the sink, and walked towards him. As she came nearer, he saw the marks he left on her neck, and his mind went back to last night when he left them there.

"Good morning…" Tris said softly, tip-toed and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Tobias gulped, and was frozen for a while. He still didn't expect for her to be so seductive, where the hell did that sloppy girl from 1 month ago went to? He caught a whiff of her perfume, floral and soft, it suits her. He shook his head to clear his head.

"Take a seat at the dining table. Breakfast is almost ready…" Tris said, gesturing to the table outside their kitchen.

"No need, I need to reach the office early today." Tobias felt the need to leave the house quickly, before his plans go bust.

Just as he took a step away from her, she grabbed onto his arm. He stopped, and turn to look at her.

"Please…" She pouted, her blue-grey eyes shining bright, looking up at him like a deer in headlights. _Shit, I can't say no to her now…_

"Fine. Hurry it up." In truth, Tobias was starving. Due to their… activities last night, they didn't manage to eat dinner.

Within five minutes, Tris has served him a plate of omelet with toast, a cup of coffee and a small plate of cut fruits. She sat next to him to have breakfast as well.

"This is really good coffee." The compliment burst through Tobias' mouth, after he took a sip of the coffee Tris had prepared. _This is so not the way to torture your wife, Tobias…_

"Thanks. I got it from a grocery store near my parent's place. They love to import coffee from various countries, and this is by far the best that I've tasted." She smiled at the first sincere compliment that she received from her husband. _Hopefully, I can manage to slowly melt his iced heart…_

"Hmm…" He quickly finished the rest of his eggs and toast, and pushed the chair back to stand.

"You haven't touched the fruits yet…" Tris commented.

"I don't like to eat fruits early in the morning." He answered curtly.

"Have a piece, at least. It's good for your digestion." She tried to persuade him.

"I don't need to have another mother." Tris kept quiet after his reply. He got up, picked up his briefcase, and went on to the main door and left.

Tris groaned in frustration, and gently banged her head against the cool glass table.

* * *

As soon as Tobias reached his office, his phone rang. The name listed on his phone: Nita. He smirked and answered the call.

"Good morning, babe. You called me so early this morning, won't your wife be mad?" Nita purposely brought up his wife. She was heartbroken. For more than six months she has been dating this millionaire bachelor, and suddenly he married someone else. _This is all his mother's fault. Just watch, Evelyn, I will never let go of your son._

"It's not that early, Nita." He didn't answer on her question about his wife.

"I landed in Chicago late last night." Nita gave an excuse.

"So, lunch?"

"Sure, darling. Miss me already?" She laughed. _Just three days after his wedding, and he's already looking for me. Who is his wife to compete with me? Wife or no wife, he belongs to me!_

"See you soon." Tobias hang up the phone. Surely after meeting the beautiful Nita, he will no longer think or fantasize about that small girl.

Reaching the small and quaint restaurant exactly at 12pm, Nita was still not there yet. _Women, never on time_. He ordered his food, no matter what, he had to reach the office back again by 1pm.

Only at 12.20pm did the infamous model arrived. Her mouth was spouting excuses and apologies for being late as she took a seat across from him.

"Then you should have left and made your way here earlier." Tobias grunted out.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so tired, I came back at 2am last night, and still experiencing jet lag. But here I am having lunch with you…" She looked at him with her brown doe eyes, fluttering her long eyelashes at him, while rubbing his hands on the table.

Tobias smiled, his anger quickly dispersing. Nita smiled back proudly, thinking that it's so easy to win him over.

"Did you miss me?" Nita asked, while pushing her long reddish brown hair over her shoulder, exposing her long neck, bending down slightly to expose her cleavage as well. Tobias' heart started pumping looking her over. Nita is tall, slim but with curves, and carries herself with confidence.

Since he had gotten his degree, Tobias only concentrated on work and work. In order to prove to his father that he's worthy, he worked from the bottom of the company, all the way now to his current position. His intention was, after succeeding, he would look for a beautiful and sexy woman as a wife, a reward for his hard work all these years. After dating several models and actresses, he was almost confident that Nita was the perfect one. He wasn't in love with her, no, he doesn't believe in love. But she fulfilled his physical requirements, and he's proud to be seen with her.

Then his mother came along to ruin all his plans. She loves that girl, and he's the one being forced into the marriage.

"Babe, did you miss me?" Nita asked again, after not receiving a response.

Honestly, Tobias haven't even thought about her since the day of his rehearsal dinner all the way to this morning. He has been thinking about his wife for the past few days.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Of course you missed me. If not, surely you wouldn't call me after only being married for 3 days." Nita answered smugly. She was still feeling sour on how Tobias had broken up with her. A day before his wedding, he called her while she was on an overseas photoshoot, telling her that he's getting married and can't see her anymore. _Well, look at where we are now…_

"I miss you too, so much. Maybe we can go somewhere for the next couple of days? Then I can really show you how much I miss you…" Nita asked suggestively.

"Nope. Work is hectic right now. We are finalizing a new deal with a Chinese company." Tobias replied. Nita could literally see the dollar signs appearing in front of her, surely this deal will earn him millions.

"Why not tonight? Spend the night with me… I get so upset thinking of you in bed with her… Give me this chance to wipe her out from your mind..." She whispered, running her fingers up and down his arm.

Tobias was smitten, and extremely tempted, but at that moment, the image of his parents came to his mind. He groaned inwardly, knowing that he cannot have any sexual relations with Nita while he's still married to Tris. If his parents finds out, or worse, the media, not only will his family name be shamed, but they will lose all trust in him, and might cut him off.

"Rain check? We're extremely busy this week and the next."

"What's the use of a rain check? I would gladly accept a monetary cheque though." Nita thought.

"Baby, you married another woman. I'm asking you to spend some time with me, and you're refusing. What's the use of me being in your life, then?" Nita pouted, trying her best to earn some sympathy.

"Nita, stop sulking. You know I hate that. This is very important for the business. Work always comes first, remember?" That was the first condition that he listed for her when they first started to date.

"OK, why not, you accompany me shopping after lunch? I need a new outfit for this weekend, there's a big event, lots of media." She quickly changed her tactic.

"I hate shopping, and I have a busy afternoon." He answered, knowing that "accompanying" her shopping means that he will have to foot the bill.

Nita pouted, and stared down at her hands. "What's the use of me going out with him? No short trips, no overnights, no shopping trips. Cheer up, Nita! Let's try this again another time. If I get to marry him, I can easily have access to one or two million dollars at one go." She psyched herself up.

Tobias pushed his chair from the table to stand. Nita looked over at his plate, and it's already empty.

"Baby, my food just arrived. Surely you can't leave me to eat alone?" Nita protested.

"I have a meeting at 1.30pm. Finish your food, I will settle the bill." He left a couple hundred dollar notes on the table, and walked off.

"Baby!" Nita called out, ignoring the few other patrons looking over at her. It was no use, he's already left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After work, Tobias headed back home to his apartment. While unlocking his front door, he found himself thinking, "Will she be waiting for me in the living room like always?"

Opening the door, his wife was curled up on the sofa with a blanket while reading a book. Upon seeing him, she smiled. "You're back. How was your day?"

Tris stood up from the sofa, and walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asked, turning back to look at him.

"Nope." He took off his watch and left it with his keys in the big bowl by the door, together with his wallet. Quickly, he went up the stairs to the bedroom to shower and change.

Tris sighed, looks like he's back to his cold demeanor. She took out the lasagna she prepared, together with the side salad, and served it on the dining table.

Ten minutes later, Tobias was dressed in a black T-shirt, dark jeans and sneakers. He was planning to head over to the gym for a workout, he needed the distraction from his wife. Tonight, she was wearing a red sleeveless shift dress, with a low back. He took a deep breath before heading down the stairs.

While he was collecting his keys and wallet, Tris called out to him. "Tobias… Dinner? It's already cooked and served."

He stopped and turned. She was sitting at the dining table, staring at him with her big eyes. The food was already on the table, with a portion prepared for him at the head of the table. Deciding to eat first to save time, he sauntered over to the dining table and took a seat without a word.

"Dig in." Tris offered with a smile. He took his fork and scooped up the cheesy lasagna and ate. He resisted the urge to moan, her lasagna is even better than the one served at his favorite Italian restaurant. _Where did she learn how to cook like this?_

Without uttering anything, he continued to eat the food. Even the salad was nicely dressed, and the vegetables were fresh and crunchy, just how he likes it. The food on his plate was ravished in record time.

"Wait here, I have dessert in the fridge." Tris got up and headed to the kitchen. A short while later, she came back out with 2 large slices of the most chocolaty cake he has ever seen. "We call this the dauntless cake, my mother's recipe."

After having the first bite of the cake, Tobias resisted the urge to moan again. This is one of the most decadent cake he has ever had. He's impressed by Tris' cooking skills. _Not bad, cooking all of these by herself. Might as well just have dinner at home every night since she's able to cook this good._

Tris smiled, feeling satisfied. No complaints, no compliments, but his plate was wiped clean. _If he's not able to accept me, at least he's able to accept my cooking. Slowly, baby steps!_

Once he was done, he went over to the sofa and sat with his feet up on the coffee table. Tris came over and handed him a cup of coffee. He sipped the delicious coffee slowly, savoring the taste. His thoughts wandered. _Lunch with girlfriend, followed by dinner with wife. Life's good!_

* * *

George Wu, representative from the Chinese company in talks of a partnership with Eaton Inc. arrived in Chicago with his team. Tobias' team that are working on this contract has been burning the midnight oil every night pending for their arrival, including himself for the past 2 weeks.

It has also been 2 weeks since he has seen his wife awake at night, only reaching home once she's asleep. Without fail, every night, she had left out supper for him on the table, which deep down, he appreciated the effort as he had no time for dinner.

Thank God the talks went smoothly. For Mr. Wu's second night in the city, Marcus requested for Tobias to bring Mr. Wu out for dinner at the Four Seasons. As Mrs. Wu has accompanied her husband on this trip, thus Tobias was instructed by his father to bring Tris along with him.

Marcus' instruction was received with a heavy heart. _Will Tris even know how to behave in a formal business dinner setting? It would be better if I can bring Nita instead. She's confident, sophisticated, surely everything will run smoothly._ However, he does not dare to go against his father's wishes. He gave out a memo to his secretary to contact Tris so that she can be ready for dinner later on.

"Myra, have you contacted my wife?"

"I've been trying for the past hour, Sir, no response from her phone. I've left several messages, but she hasn't called back yet." His secretary answered with wide eyes, praying that her boss will not blast her for being unable to get in touch with his wife.

Tobias took out his phone, and tried calling Tris, but no response as well. He ended the call without leaving any messages.

"Don't stop calling her. Get me when you are able to get through." He instructed his secretary. _Where could she be? Could she have been in an accident? Or concentrating too much on shopping that she's ignoring her ringing phone?_

He headed back into the meeting room, pissed yet worried at the same time. Almost two hours later, his secretary knocked on the door and gestured that he has a call waiting for him in his office. Tobias excused himself quickly.

"Where the hell did you go?! My staff has been trying to call you for the past three hours!" He hollered down the phone in the privacy of his office.

Tris pulled the phone away from her ear, wincing at the tone of her husband's voice.

"I went to the gym…" She was starting to explain, but Tobias cut her off.

"What were you doing for 3 hours in the gym without even checking your phone?"

"Yoga, then sauna and shower. Plus, I accidentally left my phone at home. I'm already back in the apartment now." Tris rolled her eyes while responding _. I don't get to know where he's going, but he deserves to know where I am? Where's the fairness in that?_

"Fine. We have a dinner appointment tonight with an important client. I'll be back around 6pm, we'll be leaving by 7pm. Dress up and be ready by then, understand?" He instructed to her loudly.

"Does he think I'm his staff to be speaking to me this way?" Tris thought, trying to calm herself down before she says something she might regret later.

"Noted with thanks." Tris answered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on, Tris. Be serious. This is an important client for my family's business!" His response left a stinging feel on Tris' heart. _Right, his family, not our family._

"Yes, I understand. Be ready by 7pm for an important dinner with your client, for YOUR family business." With that, she hang up the phone.

Tobias stared his phone incredulously, not believing that she hanged up the phone on him. _She's so frustrating! Seriously? Can't she even say goodbye before hanging up?_

* * *

By 6.30pm, Tris was all dressed, putting on her pearl necklace and earrings when Tobias came up to the room. He stared at her from head to toe appraisingly for a few seconds, before nodding his head in approval and went straight to the bathroom to shower.

Tris let out a sigh of relief. She had spent almost an hour earlier on Skype with Christina to decide on what to wear. Finally, both decided on a silk navy scoop neck top with long sleeves, paired with a white pencil skirt and black 4-inch pumps. She had curled up her hair, so her hair was in loose curls running down her back, her make-up was simple, yet elegant with dark red lipstick. Turning around in the full-length mirror for a final check, she had to admit that she looks polished and elegant.

She grabbed a black clutch, and slowly went down the stairs, grabbing the handle along the way. Now's not the time to trip and fall on her heels. Looking around, she ensured that the balcony door was closed and locked, and the kitchen windows were closed as well.

Fifteen minutes later, her husband came down, dressed in a navy blue shirt (seems to match hers), no tie, black jacket and black slacks. Tobias pulled open the main door and gestured for her to hurry up to go out of the door.

The car ride was quiet. Tris was slightly nervous about the dinner, and was clutching the fingers tightly together on her lap. Tobias noticed this, he reached over with his right hand to separate her fingers from each other, and held her left hand.

"Relax, Tris, it will be fine. Just smile, nod, and laugh at their jokes." She smiled at him, this is the first time that her husband has comforted her in something. _Maybe he's feeling guilty for overreacting earlier today… Serves him right._

"What are you doing, Tobias? Why are you comforting her?" He berated himself, releasing her hand and placing his hand back on the steering wheel. He convinced himself that if his wife projects herself well, it will reflect better on him, and that's why he comforted her.

* * *

Once they reached the restaurant, they were shown to their seats, their guests have yet to arrive. A few minutes later, the Chinese couple was brought in. Mr. Wu introduced his wife to Tobias and Tris, and Tobias introduced his wife to the middle aged couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wu, _ni hao ma_?" Tris greeted them with a smile, and asked how they are doing in Mandarin. Tobias was stunned, he did not know that Tris was able to speak Mandarin.

"You can speak Mandarin? Wonderful!" Mrs. Wu replied in Mandarin. "Call me Tori." The Chinese woman quickly warmed up to Tris, excited that she's able to speak her native language.

"My Mandarin is only up until middle school level only," Tris answered humbly, still communicating in Mandarin. Her college offered a course in Mandarin during her second year, and she was intrigued, so she took it up.

"It's good that you can speak Mandarin, my English is not that great, only elementary school level," Tori joked, followed by a chuckle from Tris and George. Tobias was staring at the three of them with blinking eyes, not understanding their conversation at all.

During the duration of the dinner, Tris and Tori were conversing animatedly with each other. Once a while when Tris was caught on a Mandarin word, or Tori was caught on an English word, then George would intervene and translate it for the both of them. Tobias plastered a fake smile on his face, only managing to roughly guess what they might be talking about.

"When will you be coming to Beijing?" Tori asked. With that, Tris opened up to share some of her travelling stories. Her husband was unaware that she had travelled to so many parts of the world.

"Have you been to Europe?" George asked.

"Only to Paris and Milan once. I was planning to backpack across Europe after my finals, but that didn't work out…" Tris replied with a small smile.

"Why not?"

"Well, my parents called, asking me to come back home for my wedding." She answered bluntly.

"Your marriage was arranged?" Tori asked, surprised.

Tobias eyes widened. He was not comfortable with sharing this much personal aspects of his life, much less to his clients.

George clapped him at the back. "Well Eaton, you're very lucky to get yourself such a beautiful and charming bride."

"Our marriage was also arranged. We've been happily married for almost 15 years now." Tori added on, glancing and smiling at her husband.

Tris grinned at the both of them, hoping that she and her husband will be happy with each other 15 years down the road.

Their dinner ended shortly after that. Tori hugged Tris, "If you are ever in Beijing, please don't forget to contact me."

During the car ride home, Tobias spoke up. "I didn't know that you're fluent in Mandarin."

"You never asked. There's a lot of things that you don't know about me."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The following week, Tobias had another lunch date with Nita, at her insistence. She was seething on her way to their usual restaurant. She had just lost a huge contract with an international cosmetics company due to her agent's incompetency. Feeling dejected, she felt like screaming out loud for the entire world to hear her frustrations.

"First, I lost the millionaire's son, then I lost a $500,000 contract. I'm almost 30, I can't last much longer in this modelling industry. I have to get Tobias! At least, once I'm no longer wanted in the scene, I can still afford to shake my legs at home, just for being a rich man's wife!" She planned inside her head on her next course of action.

During lunch, she masked her anger, and put up fake smiles and giggles instead. It's not that difficult for her, she's used to doing it in front of the camera. _I know he's already smitten with me, he just needs the push to leave his wife and marry me… Time to proceed with the plan._

"Baby, give me a minute. I need to run to the ladies." She excused herself from the table.

Walking towards the ladies, her eyes were peeled looking for someone who's able to help her with her plan. She spotted a waiter standing in the corner, and approached him. Without wasting any time, she whispered her instructions to him, and handed a couple hundred dollar notes and her smartphone in his hands. With a satisfied smile, she sauntered over back to Tobias, and kept up with her fake smiles.

* * *

Tris has become incredibly weary of her daily routine. Wake up, prepare breakfast, tidy the apartment, gym, grocery shopping or to the mall, start preparing for dinner. The next day, same routine. Tobias would leave in the morning after breakfast, comes back by 7pm, and he's out again after dinner. He normally only comes back home after Tris has fallen asleep for the night. Ever since he lashed out at her for asking where he was going, she has never asked him that question again.

She kept up with her teasing outfits, but Tobias has turned a blind eye towards her completely.

After preparing for dinner, there's still a few hours left before Tobias comes back home. Sitting on the living room sofa, she looked around the place. Cushions have been added to their sofa, flowers added on the top of the coffee and dining table. Their wedding pictures are hanged on the walls. She has even added a love seat on the covered balcony that overlooks the Navy Pier. The place certainly is cozier now, and has lost the clinical feel to it. _What else can I do? I can't keep on going shopping, there's nothing else for me to buy!_

Picking up the phone, she decided to call Evelyn for a chat, maybe she has some plans for a fund raiser or charity event that Tris can help with. Once the conversation was over, her phone beeped, indicating that she has received a text message from an unknown number. Opening up the message, it doesn't contain any texts, but instead, a picture which made her jaw dropped.

It was a picture of her husband having a meal together with Nita Williams, the supermodel. Tris definitely recognized that woman, having seeing her on the cover of several magazines a few years back when she was at the peak of her career. Nita was grasping her husband's hand, while wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin, a big smile on her face. Tobias was staring at her, and returning her smile.

She placed her hand over her fast beating heart, trying to calm it down while taking deep breaths. Tears were welling up in her eyes, threatening to drop at any moment. Many thoughts were running through her mind at that moment. She placed her phone on the coffee table, grabbed a blanket on the sofa, and headed towards the balcony, where she hopes the scenery might calm her.

She positioned herself across the loveseat in a fetal position, blanket draped over her body, facing the view. Once she was comfortable, only then she let the tears flow, without bothering to wipe them away.

"Since the day I got married, I have put everything I have to try and make this work. How could I have been so stupid to hope for the love of this arrogant bastard? Wait, why am I even upset over this? Didn't I expect something like this to happen? Do I love him?" Tris berated and asked herself, and thought about it even more.

She came to a conclusion that she does love him. There were moments during the past 1 month since their wedding that she was able to see beyond the façade that he puts up in front of her and everyone else, and that's the Tobias that she loves. It's not an easy task for her to break through those walls, and all she got are just those small moments.

"What if both of them are truly in love? Am I just be in the way of their happiness? But… He took a vow to take me as his wife. Or is this all a joke to him? I can't possibly just hand him back to his sweetheart. What about Mom, Dad, Evelyn and Marcus?" She tried to reason with herself.

Tris let out a heavy sigh, not knowing what to do. Her eyelids were getting heavier, and she succumbed to the darkness, welcoming it. Before she drifted off, a thought came to her mind. _Who was the unknown number that sent her that picture?_

* * *

As per normal, Tobias was home by 6.30pm that evening. He was puzzled as to why Tris was not in the living room greeting him home like usual. _Maybe she went out?_

He walked across the living room, looking around. For the past few weeks, he has been focusing too much on avoiding his wife every day that he failed to notice the new items that decorated his living room. _The place definitely looks better… Where is she? Maybe in the kitchen?_

The kitchen was empty. He glanced around, also noticing the new bar stools by the side of the island, curtains covering the windows, and small plants placed by the window sill. There was also new racking installed by the laundry room. _Not here… Bedroom?_

He headed up the stairs, and quickly realized that she's not there either. He could feel goosebumps appearing at the back of his neck, starting to panic on the whereabouts of his wife. Taking out his phone from his pants pocket, he scrolled through and pressed dial to call her.

Instantly, he heard her ringtone coming from the living room, and he followed the sound. Her phone was left on the coffee table. Glancing around, he realized that he hasn't checked the balcony yet.

Opening the door and walking out into the open area, he saw his wife sleeping on the loveseat that he assumed was also new. Approaching her, he stared, and could sense that something was wrong. Gently, Tobias rubbed her shoulders, calling out her name.

Tris opened her eyes, and saw he husband kneeling down next to her on the floor, rubbing her shoulders. She could see the concern in his eyes. He asked, "Tris, are you alright?"

She looks distraught. Her eyes were swollen, as though she had cried for hours before promptly falling asleep, her cheeks were sunken in, she seems solemn.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Do you want anything to drink?" She responded, while getting up from the chair and started to walk back into the apartment.

"Tris…" He called out.

She turned, and looked at him questioningly.

He wanted to ask her to share with him what's wrong. But instead, he replied, "Water, please."

Tris nodded and walked in towards the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, Tris served her husband a cup of coffee as per their daily routine. Tobias sipped the coffee slowly, savoring the taste.

"Tobias…" She started. He was slightly surprised that she's initiating a conversation with him right now.

"I have something to show you." Tris took out her phone, displayed the photo on it, and slide it over to him. "This was sent to me by an unknown number earlier today."

He sucked in his breath hard, and clenched his jaws. It was a picture of him and Nita at lunch earlier that day. "Well, it's good that you've already found out." He took a screenshot of the sender's details, and sent it over to his own mobile phone. Leaving her phone on the table, he pushed the chair back and stood up. "I'm going out, will be back late."

Tobias could not bear to look at his wife during that moment. He cannot bring himself to look at the disappointment and hurt plastered on her face. _I'm so sorry, Beatrice…_ Quickly, he left the apartment and closed the main door.

Once outside, he leaned against the door, taking deep breaths. _Looks like my plan is working much faster than expected. I should be rejoicing, but yet, why does my heart ache for her?_

 **AN: This was a hard chapter to write... Things will get slightly better in the next few chapters. My next update will probably be on Sunday or Monday. Thank you for all of your reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Since that incident with the anonymous message, Tris had lost her zest. She goes about her daily routine robotically. In front of Evelyn and Natalie, she acted cheerful and happy, not wanting for both their mothers to know about her marriage problems. She had been spending more afternoons with them and their friends, volunteering to be part of an organizing committee of an upcoming jewelry fundraiser to keep her mind off from thinking about her husband constantly.

Tobias has tried to engage her in more conversations during their breakfast and dinner together, but Tris responded with only one worded answers. Since he offered no explanation at all for the picture and for meeting up with Nita, Tris maintained her stand as a distressed wife. Not knowing how to improve the situation without his ego bruising further, Tobias continued on with his routine of staying out as much as possible.

After many days of wallowing in sadness, Tris was relieved that the appointed date of her friends' visit was finally here. She willed herself not to think about Tobias and his damn mistress, instead, she intends to be happy surrounded by her friends today.

Early in the morning, she made her way to the kitchen. Her friends had told her what they wish to have for lunch, and all the ingredients have been bought the day before. She's used to being the cook or the chef amongst them.

At 8am, Tobias went down for breakfast after his shower. Tris had hoped that he would leave the apartment after breakfast as usual. He never stuck around long at home, even on weekends. However, after breakfast, he took his tablet and sat on the sofa. While cooking, Tris had kept an ear out for any sounds of him leaving, but nothing, he's still perched on the sofa with his tablet.

Tris spoke up, "My friends are coming today."

"Yes, I know. You reminded me yesterday." Tobias answered, still looking at his tablet.

"You're not going out today?"

He raised his head to look at her. "Why? Do you want me to get out of your way?"

"No. I was just wondering, that's all." She went back to the kitchen to resume with the food preparations. _Everyday he's never at home, and on the day my friends are coming, he decided to stick around._

Tobias heard his wife singing in the kitchen. _She seems so happy today, not like the past couple of weeks._ He realized that after knowing about Nita and him, Tris seemed to be like a zombie. It hurts him to see her that way, but he doesn't know how to make her feel better. He has never been the one who have to make it up to someone, women normally chase after him.

Getting bored, he made his way up to the bedroom for a short nap. A couple of hours later, he was awakened by the doorbell ringing. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before heading down. From the top of the stairs, he could see his wife and two other girls jumping and hugging each other while squealing.

"I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too!"

"Ehem!" The three ladies quietened down, and turned to the direction of the door. A young man with a tanned skin tone, tall and thin with a bit of muscle, stood at the doorway. He was grinning at Tris, and stepped forward to engulf her in a big hug.

After a couple of seconds, he released her, still with a big grin on his face. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Beatrice Eaton." _I can't believe my best friend is married._

"Good afternoon to you, too, Mr. Uriah Pedrad. Please come in all of you!"

Stepping in further into the apartment, Uriah asked, "Where's your husband, Tris?"

"He's upstairs." Looking up, she spotted her husband standing at the top, leaning against the railing. "Tobias, come and meet my friends." Her heart was pounding, hoping that he will not treat her friends unkindly. _Will they even like each other?_

Tobias stepped down, and he called out, "Uriah!"

"Four!" Uriah engulfed him in a bro-hug, and they slapped each other on the back.

"You've grown. The last time I saw you, you were this high and still had a high pitched voice!" Tobias teased, releasing him from the hug and guided him forward to the living room.

Uriah laughed and sat down. "The last time we met was like what? Ten years ago? A lot of things changed, bro!"

Tris smiled looking at their exchange, remembering that Shauna had told her on the eve of her wedding that Tobias and Zeke were high school friends. _Perhaps today might not be so bad with him around…_

"Tobias, this is Marlene, and also Uriah's girlfriend. And this is Lynn. Girls, this is my husband, Tobias." Tris introduced her two best girlfriends.

"Nice to meet both of you." Tobias replied with a smile and shook their hands.

"OK, now we've gotten the introduction out of the way, what do you guys want to do first? Eat or pictures? I want to look at the pictures from the Europe trip! And where's Peter? He promised to come over with you all!" Tris asked.

"He can't make it. His mother had planned a huge family lunch to welcome him home which he can't get out from." Uriah explained, and continued with a huge grin. "And you know my answer to that, food always comes first!"

"Yes, food!" Marlene agreed.

"Sure. Come this way." Tris lead the way to the dining table. Uriah and Tobias sat at the opposite heads of the table, while Marlene and Lynn helped Tris out with serving the dishes on the table.

"Uriah! Since when are you the big boss around here?" Marlene chided, while hitting him with a dish towel.

"What? You mean I'm not the VIP guest today?" Uriah teased.

"You wish! Go and take the glasses for drinks!" Instructed Marlene. Tobias chuckled under his breath looking at Uriah rushing to the kitchen. _Looks like Uriah is being bullied pretty badly by these girls._

Once they were all seated, they dug in into the amazing spread that Tris had prepared for them.

With his mouth full of mac and cheese, Uriah spoke with a sad tone. "Tris, you don't know what happened to us after you left. Since you went home, we were starving. Marlene only knows how to make scrambled eggs. And Lynn only knows how to cook Ramen noodles. For a month we've been bingeing on eggs and Ramen." Tris tried hard to hold back her laughter.

"What about you? You don't know how to cook anything! Thank God we were there. If not, you would have probably died of starvation!" Lynn protested, and Marlene nodded her head in agreement.

Tris burst out laughing at that moment. "See, you guys never appreciated me when I was around."

"Hey! We always appreciate you, Tris! Since when have we not?" Uriah responded quickly. 'It feels really good to have people tell you that they need you…' Tris thought.

"Yes, Tris. You're our BFFE, best friends forever and ever." Marlene added. Tris laughed even louder.

Tobias kept mum during lunch, not wanting to intrude on their reunion. He found himself staring at his wife. Since their wedding, he has never seen her this happy. She was laughing and giggling non-stop, her face flushed, her eyes bright and shining. _Beautiful…_

 **AN: A bit of a short chapter, so sorry, it has been a crazy weekend for me. Hopefully the next part will be updated within the next 48 hours. And I would like to thank leek812 for your amazing feedback, and for the tips and advises. Much love to all you other readers as well, do note that I will not be able to respond to Guest reviews. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After having their fill, Lynn spoke up, "Uriah, your turn to do the dishes!"

"Hey, we're already back in US. The rules while we were staying in Oxford no longer applies!" Uriah protested.

"Guys, it's OK. You're my guests today. I'll do it later. Let's see the pictures, I can't wait!" Tris butted in, not wanting her guests to be doing any chores in her home.

"Your wedding pictures first, Tris!" Marlene suggested excitedly.

"Your Europe pictures first, please!" Tris voiced out. Honestly, she was shy to show them the pictures with Tobias there.

"Three against one, we win!" Uriah declared.

Tris could no longer protested further. Reluctantly, she inserted the disc containing her wedding photos into the laptop and projected it onto the TV.

"Wow. What a beautiful reception…" Marlene commented.

"Hold up, pause!" Uriah instructed, and Tris immediately paused the screen.

"Tris, is that really you?" Uriah asked, his jaw dropped.

"I was the bride right, who else if not me?"

"You looked gorgeous…" Marlene complimented, and Lynn nodded in agreement.

Tris could feel her face turning red at the compliment. "Anyone could be that pretty with inches of make-up on…" She replied humbly.

"If the rest of the guys from Oxford saw this, Tris, they would be wailing and in tears." Uriah commented nonchalantly. Upon realizing that Tobias is amongst them, he quickly added on, "Oops. Sorry, Four."

"Uriah's right, Four. Tris had many admirers back there." _Shut up, Marlene…_

"You guys are exaggerating…"

"Oh please. Every weekend, our house became the port of the American boys there. They had so many food requests, just to taste your cooking and to spend time with you. You're the one who didn't realize it!" Marlene continued on.

"Do you guys want to look at the photos or not?" Tris quickly tried to change the subject while pressing Play for the slideshow to continue. She wasn't comfortable with discussing this topic in front of her husband.

After viewing the wedding photos, the group moved on to view the pictures from the Europe trip. Without realizing it, tears dripped down Tris' cheeks. _I should have been there with them… Instead I had to come home and get married._

'What's the use of crying, Tris? As per Shauna's advice, just make the best out of it." She thought to herself. Quickly, she wiped away the tears before anyone saw it, but she was too late, Lynn had already spotted her. Lynn patted her knees comfortingly.

After viewing the rest of the photos, Uriah realized that Tris was looking downcast.

"Tris, we really missed you while we were there…"

"Uriah's right, Tris… We keep on thinking about you, and mentioning your name a few times a day." Marlene added on.

"Yeah, I bet you were not even thinking about us during this time." Uriah teased, while raising his eyebrows.

"She just got married, of course she won't be thinking of us!" Marlene continued with teasing her. "So where did you go for your honeymoon?"

Tris didn't know what to answer, and she was embarrassed to look at Tobias who was sitting on the recliner.

"We haven't been to our honeymoon, yet." Tobias answered truthfully on her behalf.

"What? Not yet? Four, didn't Tris tell you that she's an avid traveler? She loves to travel! What else hadn't she told you?"

"Hmm… What else should I know?" Tobias asked curiously.

'One day, Marlene, I will be putting poison inside the food and serving you with it!' Tris berated her best friend in her thoughts, rubbing her hands through her hair, not looking forward for what's about to come next.

"First, her driving skills!" Uriah called out.

Marlene explained further. "Four, we only let her drive once, after that, we refused to be her passengers!"

"Do you guys remember the old lady that she nearly knocked out while she was driving Peter's car?" Lynn added on. Tris glared at Lynn, she didn't expect her of all people to rat her out. The three of them burst out laughing.

"I can never forget that! I was riding shotgun with her in front. I was literally shouting out the window for the lady to get out of the way!" Uriah exclaimed, and the three of them burst out laughing again.

"Hey! That's not fair. Peter's car was old, and the transmitter was manual! It was so difficult to change the gears!" Tris tried to defend herself.

"Please, Tris. Just admit that you can't drive well. We all drove that car before, and everyone drove fine!" Marlene shot down her defense.

"Yeah, and don't insult the car. It was with that car that we bought our weekly groceries with, and Peter also brought you to the hospital when you fell sick that one time with that car." Lynn reminded her.

"Fine." Tris replied with a smile, thinking about the good memories that their group had with Peter's old car.

Tobias, who was listening throughout, furrowed his eyebrows. "Tris drives now. Should I be worried?" _Should I get her a driver instead?_

"Tris! Which crazy bastard gave you a car? You're dangerous on the road!" Tris winced at Marlene's jabbing.

"I gave her a car. It's difficult for her to get around without one." Tobias answered calmly.

"WOW!" Her three friends exclaimed in unison, Tris chuckled at their reactions.

"Sorry, Four, for calling you crazy. But you do have insurance right?" A second later, a cushion hit Marlene straight in the face. Tobias laughed and Tris grinned in satisfaction that she finally shut her best friend up.

* * *

After a couple of hours filled with nonsensical chit-chats and catch ups, Lynn came out with an instruction, "Uriah! No more procrastinating! Wash the damn dishes!"

"But whyyyyyyyyy…" He whined.

"Stop whining. It's time for us to have our girl's talk." Marlene replied.

"Let's go, Uriah. I'll help you." Tobias offered, getting off and stood up from the recliner.

"Tobias, no need! I will wash it later, it's OK." Tris protested, grabbing onto his hand. _Does he even know how to wash dishes?_

"I can do it, Tris. Besides, we can have boy's talk while washing the dishes." Tobias winked at Uriah.

"Fine." Uriah groaned when he stood up from the sofa and stretched his muscles.

The girls watched as the two men cleared the table and brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Once they were out of sight, Lynn started the conversation.

"So, how have you really been, Tris?" Lynn asked while scrutinizing her face.

Tris realized that it is not appropriate for her to share her marital problems with her friends, Shauna had advised her on this. She smiled, and replied, "Still getting used to married life."

"Tris, we have something to tell you." Marlene started.

"What is it?"

"Peter. He doesn't know that you got married."

"What? Why didn't you guys tell him?"

"We figured that its best you tell him yourself. He only knows that you had to rush back home due to your parent's insistence, but he doesn't know why. You know that he's had a crush on you for the longest time. And he wouldn't believe us anyway without seeing it himself." Marlene explained.

"Oh, come on. He doesn't have a crush on me. We're all friends." Tris denied.

"Please. We've all seen the way he looks and stares at you. You're the oblivious one. We're meeting up with him for lunch tomorrow. I suggest you to come with us, and bring Four along so that he knows you're not pulling his leg."

Tris sighed. She really doesn't want to be the one to break her good friend's heart. Honestly, she had sensed that he liked her, but he has never said anything for the past 4 years, so she treated him like how she treats her brother, the same way as well as to how she treats Uriah. Knowing Peter, he doesn't easily believe rumors or gossips, only believing it when he sees it himself. Thus, she has to bring Tobias along with her tomorrow.

* * *

"Uriah, is it true that Tris had a lot of admirers back in Oxford?" Tobias asked nonchalantly, while drying the dishes.

"Yeah… Quite a number." Uriah answered carefully. He did not want to be the cause of the couple's argument.

"She didn't date any of them?"

"Nope. She was quite oblivious to all of them actually. She wanted to study hard, make her parents proud, knowing that they spent quite a lot of money to send her there. Some of the guys there bought her flowers, asked her out for dates, but she declined, and treated them like how she would treat her brother. Most of them gave up after a while." Uriah answered truthfully.

He continued on, "How can they not like her? She's kind, generous, selfless, and can cook extremely well. Whoever hangs out with her will all have a full stomach. Many wanted her to be their girl."

Tobias hums in response, deep in his own thoughts.

* * *

Her friends only left their apartment in the evening, close to dinner time. They made plans to meet up again the next day at the nearest mall for lunch, with Peter this time round. Tris was ecstatic that she had spent time with her favorite people, and went to the kitchen to get started on dinner. She decided to cook some stir fried chicken with rice, and blasted her iPod loud on the speakers singing along while preparing the ingredients.

Tobias was surfing the net on his tablet when he heard the music coming from the kitchen. He stood up and made his way there to find his wife singing along to a Whitney Houston song. She had already changed out of the skinny jeans that she wore earlier, now she's spotting the same tank top but with short denim shorts.

"Whitney? Seriously?" He asked, making his way to the bar stool by the kitchen island.

"Why not? She's a really good singer. One of the best vocalist the world had ever seen." Tris replied. Then she started singing along to the chorus of the song.

 _And I... will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_

Tobias burst out laughing. Tris tried to match Whitney's key and pitch, but obviously, she failed, and made her sound like a strangled cat instead.

Tris stopped singing when she heard her husband's laughter. "Why? Off-key?" She asked while smiling.

"Yeah, a little bit." Tobias teased, still laughing.

Tris pouted. "If you can't stand it, go sit in the living room."

"No, I don't want to miss this free entertainment." And he burst out laughing again. Tris threw a dish towel at him, and giggled when it landed on his head.

At that moment, the song 'Danza Kuduro' came on, and Tris sang along to the chorus fluently while dancing and moving her hips to the music.

 _La mano arriba, cintura sola_  
 _Da media vuelta, Danza Kuduro_  
 _No me canses ahora, que esto solo empieza_  
 _Mueve la cabeza, Danza Kuduro_

Tobias jaw went slack. _She's fluent in Spanish too?_

Unable to control himself from touching her, he went over to Tris and took her hand to spin her around. She giggled when she realized what he was doing, and he spun her around again to pull her to his chest. Grabbing her waist with the other hand, he guided her to dance together with him, moving their hips against each other.

"You can dance pretty well." Tris commented, trying to keep up.

"Mom sent me for classes when I was young. So I know to waltz, foxtrot, and a little bit of salsa and tango."

She laughed heartily. "You? Dance classes?"

"Yep. In her words, so that I don't embarrass them during large events." He smiled, thinking back about those days. He will never admit it, but he kind of enjoyed those classes.

Tris nodded and looked up at Tobias, at the same moment, Tobias looked down at her. She licked her lips, and he bend down, fitting his lips to hers. The kiss was slow, soft and tender. Tris opened her mouth to allow him access, and the kiss grew heated, urgent. Tobias picked her up and sat her down on the kitchen island so that they are of the same height.

His hands moved from her thighs, to her waist, and up her top to her back, pulling her closer to him. Tris suddenly stilled, thoughts and images of her husband and Nita came to mind at that moment. She gently pushed him away, and whispered, "Tobias… I can't. Not right now," while staring into his deep blue eyes.

Tobias nodded in understanding, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his arms around her waist, still holding her close. He muttered, "Just so you know, I didn't sleep with her. It was just lunch, nothing more…"

It was Tris' turn to nod, knowing that this will be closest explanation that she will get from her husband. Tobias raised his head and kissed her on her temple. "Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

"Yep, almost. Take the glasses and drinks out to the dining table. I'll bring the food out shortly." He moved away from her and did as he was told.

Dinner was spent in comfortable silence. Tris was glad that Tobias agreed to accompany her the next day for lunch with her friends again. After dinner, he offered to clean up the dishes, which she readily agreed as she was exhausted from the day's events. She took a quick shower, and immediately dozed off shortly after lying on their bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After a late and light breakfast, both Tobias and Tris got ready for the lunch outing with her friends. Tris was braiding her hair in the mirror, she decided to dress casually today, skinny jeans, tank top and cropped leather jacket. Tobias stepped out of the walk in closet, dressed in tight T-shirt, hugging his muscles in the right place, dark blue jeans, and he put on a hoodie. Both of them had their sneakers on.

"You ready?" Tobias asked, heading towards the stairs.

"Yep." Tris replied, taking one last look in the mirror. As always, she kept her make-up light, with a thin foundation, lip gloss and mascara.

Once they were down in the basement carpark, Tobias spoke, "We're taking your car today."

Tris fished her car keys out of her bag to hand it over to him. Once they reached the car, instead of going over the driver's side, Tobias went over to the passenger's side. "You're driving." He said with a small smirk.

Her eyes widened. With a groan, she unlocked the doors. "This is about what my friends said yesterday, isn't it?"

Already seated in the passenger seat, Tobias smiled. "Maybe."

Tris started the car, and steadily backed out from the parking spot. She drove slowly to the mall, what should have been a 15 minute drive took almost 45 minutes instead. She didn't dare utter a single word during the journey, trying not to ruin her concentration. Tobias chuckled at her, and when he tried to switch on the radio, his hand was slapped away.

Once she had parked the car into the mall's parking lot, she sighed with relief. "OK Tris, you passed." Tobias grinned at her.

Tris laughed, and together they made their way inside the mall to their meeting point with her friends.

* * *

The girls squealed and hugged each other when they met. 'They just met each other yesterday, is this how they are each time they meet one another?' Tobias thought, his ears ringing with the loud squealing going on in front on him. He stuck his hand out to Uriah, instead of taking it, Uriah started to jump and squeal mimicking the girls. He inched towards Tobias for a hug, but Tobias pushed him off with a hearty laugh. The girls also broke into laughter, but they are used to his antics, he had always been the joker of the group.

"Starting the party already without me, huh?" Tris heard a familiar voice coming from behind her. She turned and saw Peter smiling widely at all of them.

"Oh my God, Peter! I've missed you!" She exclaimed, before enveloping the young man in a big hug. He quickly returned her hug, and Tobias did not miss Peter leaning his head into hers, and taking a whiff of her hair. Tobias clenched his jaw, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, while repeating the phrase "They're just friends" inside his head.

They released each other, and Peter went on to hug the other girls. Tobias took this time to study him from head to toe. 'He definitely likes her more than a friend, though. However, I can definitely take him on in a fight.' Tobias thought and smirked to himself.

"So where to? You guys decide, it's my treat for bailing out on all of you yesterday." Peter spoke up. His eyes kept on going over to Tris' direction, this was the girl that had invaded his dreams for the past 4 years. Tris realized that Peter kept looking at her, and she grew more and more uncomfortable.

"No, it's my treat today. To make it up to you guys for not being able to attend my reception." Tris replied.

"What reception, Tris?" Peter asked, the grin never leaving his face whenever he looks at her.

Tris took a deep breath. Better let him know sooner rather than later right? "My wedding reception. Peter, let me introduce you to my husband. This is Tobias Eaton. Tobias, this is Peter Hayes, one of our good friends from UK."

It was only then that Peter realized the tall, good looking man standing by Tris' side.

With widened eyes, he asked, "So that's why you had to come home early? To get married? Seriously, you're married? Uriah, is she serious?"

Uriah nodded his head. Peter looked down and shook his head. He looked up again, spotting a fake smile on his face. "Sorry, I was just shocked. Tobias, is it? Nice to meet you. And congrats on the wedding." He held out his hand to Tobias, which the latter took with a nod and a small smile.

"So, what are we having for lunch? I'm hungry." Marlene piped up. It was at this moment that Tris was truly thankful for her best friend's chatty mouth.

* * *

They decided on a small Italian restaurant, it looks cozy and family friendly. They were chatting animatedly while waiting for their food, Tobias kept quiet at Tris' side, as he felt like the outsider, and just continued listening to them.

After the food arrived, they started sharing on what their plans are. Lynn will be moving back to her hometown in Seattle, where she got a job for her uncle's company. Marlene, originally from Boston, had decided to stay in Chicago permanently, to be with Uriah, despite her parent's pleas for her to come back home. Uriah has already gotten a job as a software developer with his degree in Computer Science. Peter is still job hunting.

"So Tris, when will you be moving to New York to start your dream job?" Peter asked after swallowing his food.

Tris dreaded having to answer this question, but she knew it would come up, especially from Peter. "I turned down the job, Pete. I got married. My life is here now." She answered carefully, grasping her spoon hard and tried not to look at him. Tobias furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what they were talking about.

"Are you telling me that you turned down the freaking United Nations? Tris, that has been your dream job since our freshman year! You finally got the job as an interpreter, and you turned it down?!" Peter exclaimed. Their other three friends keep quiet, already knowing beforehand of Tris' decision. Tobias eyes widened in surprise, he did not know that Tris had turned down a job to marry him, not just any job, but her dream job.

"Peter, quit it. My husband is here, his company is here, and both of our families are here. I have already made my decision. Now, drop it." Tris replied sternly, and received a nod from Peter in response.

Tris had no more appetite after that, and kept silent during the rest of their lunch. Tobias was also quiet, lost in his thoughts. Once the bill came, Tris took out her card, but Tobias was not having it. He gently pushed her hand away, and handed over his own credit card instead.

After bidding her friends goodbye, they walked side by side to the carpark. Tris was still looking sullen, and he felt an overwhelming desire to comfort her. Tobias captured her hand in his, and gently rubbed circles around her knuckles. "You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Tris breathed out. Her mind was muddled with thoughts, at that moment, she was second guessing her decisions.

"Give me the keys, I'll drive back." Tobias decided that once they're home, perhaps it's time for them to have a long talk. He's needs to know why she gave up her dream job to marry him.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had a crazy week. Slightly shorter chapter, sorry for that as well, my toddler had a hard time falling asleep tonight, and I could only work on this after he sleeps. It is now 1.30am, and I have to work tomorrow morning. Special thanks to leek812 for the amazing ideas and feedback, I had used one of yours that I really loved in this chapter. Enjoy! =)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Their drive home was quiet, with soft music playing from the speakers. Both were muddled in their own thoughts. Tris was wondering what her life would be like if she didn't get married, and Tobias was thinking about how to start the conversation with her later on.

Once they have entered their apartment and closed the main door, Tobias cleared his throat. "Erm Tris, can we talk for a moment?" He gestured over to the living room.

Tris nodded, went over to sit on the sofa, and hugged a cushion. Tobias followed, but instead of sitting beside her, he sat on the coffee table to face her. Tris raised an eyebrow, and asked, "You want to ask me about the job, don't you?"

"Partly. Tris, I need you to be honest with me, can you do that?" He stared into her eyes, and Tris could see how serious he was. She nodded again.

"Why did you marry me?" He desperately needed to know an answer to this question. Initially he had assumed that she did it because of her parent's coercion, and he hated her and her parents for it, for trapping him in this marriage. But once Tobias heard that she turned down her dream job to marry him, he had a feeling that there's more than meets the eye.

Tris sighed, "I don't know where to start…"

"Start from the beginning. I promise to not pass any remarks or judgements. I just need to know."

She took a deep breath. And she told him almost everything. How she found out about the proposal, her initial decision to reject him, her father's health condition, her father's company and how the contract proposed by Marcus will help.

Tris started tearing when she reached the part about UN's offer. "They offered me the position about 2 weeks after I accepted the proposal… At that point, I was so close to packing up and leave permanently. Dad had already signed the contract, his company was saved. I knew both my parents would eventually understand if I had cancelled the wedding should I tell them about the offer… But I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't do it. Not to your mother. She had been so welcoming to me, and treated me like her own daughter from the very beginning. She was really looking forward to having me join your family, and I just couldn't bear to break her heart like that. Furthermore, invitations were already sent out, and it would bring embarrassment and shame to both our family. So I made the decision to push the offer out from my mind, and concentrated on getting married instead…" Tris smiled woefully.

Tobias listened intently throughout the entire conversation. As Tris went on and on to explain to him what happened, he felt the pit in his stomach grew deeper and deeper. _Fuck. How could I have been so wrong about her?_

After Tris finished her side of the story, Tobias kept silent for some time, rubbing the back of his neck and massaging the bridge of his nose. He was entertaining his own thoughts. _How the fuck could I have done all that shit to her? This girl, no, woman, is so fucking selfless, she gave up her fucking bright future just to marry an asshole like me. Fuck. To think I hated her, she has the bigger right to hate me and my family more for bringing this upon her and ruining her plans. And I'm the jerk who took it all out on her. Fuck. How the hell can I fix this?_

"Tobias? Say something…" Tris placed her small hands in his, and squeezed gently.

"Shit, Tris. I don't know what to say. I don't know how I could have…" His words trailed off, and he slumped, elbows resting on his knees.

She rubbed his hands comfortingly, her eyes not leaving his. "Come on… You can tell me. I was honest, it's your turn."

"Fuck. I thought… I assumed that your dad forced you to do it to save his company. I had no idea about his sickness…"

"They never forced me to do anything… This was my decision, and mine alone." Tris clarified, it was important to her to clear her parents' good name.

"I know that now. Shit. I thought that I had to sacrifice many things for this, but I didn't know you had to give up so much more… I'm so sorry, Tris. I was a jerk."

"Yes, you were. 90% of the time. But I understood what you were going through. I just had to be patient." She smiled while still rubbing his hands.

He returned her smile, marvelling in this woman in front of him. "Do you regret it? Giving up the job?"

"I wondered and thought about what my life would be like if I did take the job. But no, I don't regret it. I made a decision to let it go. I made a vow to you on our wedding day, and I plan on fulfilling that vow the best I can."

Tobias nodded, accepting her answer. He intertwined his fingers with hers, and grasp her hands tightly. "Tobias, this is our life now. We're married. I don't know about you, but I take my vows seriously. Why don't we make the best out of our situation, and see where it leads us?" Tris pleads. She wants nothing more than to have a normal married life with Tobias.

Thoughts were churning in Tobias' head. His initial plans to drive her away came across his mind, but he realised that he cannot do it anymore. Not after knowing what a wonderful woman Tris actually is. His mother was actually right about that.

He looked into her blue-grey eyes, and he saw hope. Tobias knows he's not enough of a jerk to be the one that takes the brightness away from her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Tris, why don't we start over?"

* * *

"Beaches or cities for vacations?" Tobias asked. After having Chinese takeout for dinner, they lounged on their bed, staring at the ceiling, while playing rounds of 20 questions.

"Doesn't matter. Love both equally. Megan Fox or Angelina Jolie?"

"Definitely Angelina. Favourite flowers?"

"Tulips. Red ones. Favourite food?"

"To date, your lasagne."

"Seriously? It's not even that good." Her heart swelled at the compliment by her husband. _Looks like all those hours of cooking for him was not for nothing after all…_

"Yep. I've always loved lasagne, and yours was the best I've had. Ever. Hmm… How many guys have you slept with before me?" He has always been curious to know the answer for that.

She felt heat rushing to her face, she hoped that the dark room was enough to conceal her blush. "Just one. High school boyfriend. How many woman have _you_ slept with before me?"

Tobias winced, knowing his actual answer is not pretty. "I stopped counting after 10…" He decided to give a vague answer.

Tris nodded, she expected that. _Look at him, who doesn't want to have a taste of him?_

Tobias turned his body to face her, and gently pulled her chin to face him. "Hey, my past is my past. We agreed to have a do over right?"

She turned the rest of her body to face him. "Fair enough. I believe it's your turn."

Staring into her eyes, he murmured, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Tobias captured her lips with his softly and cradled her face with his large hands. She could feel the familiar electricity running through her veins that only his kisses evoked. He slowly ran his hand down to her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Tris moaned, and he took the chance to slip in his tongue to caress hers.

He turned them both without stopping the kiss to hover over her. Tris tugged on the hem of his T-shirt, signalling for him to remove it. They proceeded on to remove each other's clothes, not caring where it ended up. Tobias peppered kisses all over her body as he undressed her, paying special attention to her breasts and her nipples which left her panting for more.

Once they were fully naked, he positioned himself in between her legs. Using his knees, Tobias pushed her legs further apart, spreading her legs even more for him, all the while maintaining his ministrations of kisses down her jaw and her neck.

Tris felt him rubbed his extremely hard cock against her soaking wet folds. She whimpered, pleading with him inside her mind to just take her now.

"What do you want, Beatrice?" He whispered against her ear.

"I want you… Please…" Tris moaned as he rubbed her folds slightly harder. _Just fuck me already!_

Tobias positioned his member at her entrance. With one arm propping him up and the other gripping her hips, he crashed his lips down on hers before slipping inside her, burying himself to the hilt.

She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping a tuft of it, while her other hand gripped his back as he started to slowly thrust into her. Needing air, they lips parted, and Tobias muttered, "You're so beautiful, Tris…"

As he increased his speed, she gripped him tighter and her legs wrapped around his waist. He raised his body slightly to lean down and capture her nipple in his mouth. Not able to hold on any longer, her muscles clenched around his dick tightly as she came with a loud moan. Letting her ride her orgasm, Tobias continued pounding into her, and reached his climax a few thrusts later, groaning into her neck.

They continued to lay in that position for a while, catching their breaths. Gently, he pulled out from her, and she shivered as she was still sensitive. Tobias got up, and lifted her slightly to get her under the covers, and he followed suit. Tris smiled, and cuddled against his side. She had her head on his chest, arm around his abdomen, and he held onto her by the waist.

For the first time, Tris fell asleep in the arms of her husband, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Tobias was awakened by his mobile phone vibrating on the night stand, indicating that he had received a text. Looking down on his wife, he grinned, and kissed her on the top of her head. Slowly, he reached over to grab his phone without jostling Tris around too much so as to not wake her.

Nita: I miss you so much, baby. Lunch tomorrow, please? Xoxo

He groaned inwardly and deleted the message. He'll deal with Nita tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tobias woke up alone. Looking around, he heard soft music coming from the kitchen, he gathered that's where his wife would be this early in the morning. After a quick shower and dressing up in his suit for work, he quickly made his way down to the kitchen.

Placing his briefcase by the main door, he walked over to the kitchen, and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, admiring his wife who was frying eggs and bacon. Tris was dressed only in his T-shirt from yesterday, hair messily tied in a bun, no pants. The T-shirt was enough to cover the bare necessities, it looks like a dress on her, ending right beneath her butt.

Tobias licked his lips, and sauntered over to his wife. He gently grabbed her hips and hugged her from behind, letting his hands rest on her flat stomach. "Don't you look good this morning, Mrs Eaton." He murmured against her neck, placing soft kisses from her ear down to her exposed shoulder.

Tris smiled, leaning against him to expose her neck more and hummed. "Someone's in a good mood this morning…" She teased him before turning to land a chaste kiss on his lips. "Go and take a seat first, I'll be out with breakfast shortly. Can you take the juice out from the fridge and 2 glasses, please?"

"Sure." He kissed her on the temple before letting her go.

She plated the eggs and bacon onto two plates, with 2 pieces of toast bread on each plate, before carrying them out to the dining area.

They dug in into the food in comfortable silence. Tris was browsing through her phone, reading updates from her friends on Facebook and Tobias was browsing his tablet, updating himself on the latest news in the business world. After both plates were wiped clean, Tris start to stand to clear the table of the dirty dishes, but Tobias stopped her, gesturing for her to sit down. Glancing quickly at his watch, he's still early, there's still time for him to talk to his wife before leaving for work.

He took a deep breath, while Tris was staring at him curiously. _Honesty is good in a relationship, right?_

"Tris, I'm having lunch with Nita today." Tobias blurted out, and her eyes widened in shock, not believing those words to come out from his mouth right after the night that they just had. Looking at her reaction, he realized that perhaps it was not the correct way to lay this news on her, and quickly tried to rectify his words.

"No, wait, it's not what you think! I'm ending things with her. That's why I'm meeting her today. Believe me, I don't even know what this is between me and her. I broke up with her before the wedding, she didn't take it very well. Actually, I was an ass for breaking up with her through the phone while she was overseas. A few days after the wedding, and I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I was so focusing on hating and hurting you that I went out for lunch with her. But nothing happened! Just lunch, barely an hour, ate, chatted and left. And some flirting, yes, there was definitely flirting…" He was rambling. Tobias finally shut his mouth, and started wondering when has he ever rambled before, this is definitely the first time that he's nervous to tell someone something. He's less nervous when attending a board meeting than he is now, confessing to his wife about his relationship with Nita.

His eyes flitted to Tris, who was still staring at him wide-eyed, processing all of the information that he just blurted out the past 30 seconds.

Tris cannot deny that her heart ached hearing his confession, but she was glad that he did tell her. It means progress between them, and communication is definitely a major factor in a working relationship. Furthermore, they did agree last night to start over, it's only fair that she lets it go, and together, to move on from the initial couple of months of their marriage.

"Tobias, I understand. I'm glad you told me, and I'm really happy that you're being honest with me. Thank you for that. Just no flirting this time round, yeah?" She tried to lighten the mood, but it was met with a grimace from her husband.

"I know I haven't done much to earn your trust, but, I'll settle this. Thank you for being understanding." He kissed both her hands and stood up.

Tris walked him to the main door, and pulled his tie down forcing him to bend to her level and gave him a long and passionate kiss. His arms circled her waist, pulling her closer to him, and they only parted when they were both breathless. Looking into each other's eyes, Tris whispered, "Come back home to me."

He could see the insecurity in her eyes. Hugging her slightly tighter, he kissed her forehead and muttered, "I will, I promise."

 _Fuck, I'm whipped._

* * *

From the moment that she arrived at the restaurant, Nita just would not stop complaining about everything. The traffic conditions, how late her photo shoot ended, how the make-up artist was not up to her standard, and how the advertising company is too uptight, were just a handful of the complaints that Tobias heard.

 _How did I ever stand her? God, she whines non-stop! Breathe Tobias, eat your food, end things amicably, and leave._ He kept repeating this mantra in his mind while eating his food and listening to Nita.

After 10 minutes of non-stop whining, Tobias could feel his ears starting to bleed and he got more pissed off by the second.

"Baby! Are you listening to what I'm saying?" He was struck out from his daydream when Nita raised her voice.

"I'm not deaf. Of course I heard you." Tobias replied coldly. He nearly scoffed at the fact that how much the situation has changed.

"Baby… You're not giving me enough moral support. It's tough being a model nowadays. Clients consistently want fresh and young faces…" She pouted at him, trying to gain his sympathy.

"All occupations have their own challenges. No job is perfect in this world." He replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, there is." She replied shortly, fishing for him to ask her more. He raised his eyebrows, implying for her to continue. "Becoming your wife."

Tobias snickered. He couldn't imagine Nita cooking, cleaning and grocery shopping like what Tris does at home. She would probably cry with boredom after only two days of being in Tris' shoes.

"I'm so jealous of your wife, baby. She does absolutely nothing, and yet you gave a car. A BMW, no less. And what do I get by being your girlfriend? Until when will I just be your girlfriend?" Nita whined.

Tobias eyes widened. Looks like Nita has been keeping track of him and his wife, he really should be more careful. His eyebrows furrowed, he was worried about Tris as he did not want her to get caught in this situation with Nita. It's all his own stupid fault.

"Baby! Did you hear what I said?"

He sighed. Looks like he won't get to finish his food after all. "Nita, I'm moving on."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Her voice was getting louder.

"This, whatever this is, is going nowhere. I'm married, and I'm not leaving her. I'm ending this "arrangement" with you. Please don't call me, don't text me, and please stay away from me and my family." Tobias answered coldly. He stood up, threw a few notes on the table, and left an open mouthed Nita at the table still recovering from her shock.

She threw her cutleries on her plate, and huffed.

* * *

Tobias started to drive back towards his office building, but his stomach was growling in hunger. He made a decision to head back to his apartment instead, maybe make quick sandwich before going back to work.

Unlocking his apartment door, he could hear the loud music coming from the kitchen. He grinned, glad that Tris was home. Walking towards the kitchen, he stood in the kitchen doorway again, admiring her in her zone. Tris was dressed in red stretchy hot pants and a tank top. She was icing a cake while shaking her perky ass to the rhythm of the music. Like a magnet, his eyes were drawn to her butt, unable to look away.

He approached her from behind and grabbed her waist. Tris jumped away with a scream, shocked at who would be grabbing her at this time. In the process, bits of the cream cheese that she was icing the cake with shoot out from the pastry bag, and landed on Tobias' face and suit.

"Tobias! You scared me!" Tris exclaimed, while rubbing her chest trying to calm her heart down.

Her husband started to laugh at her reaction. She looked so adorable, with eyes wide, flushed face and slightly opened mouth.

"You're laughing at me? You should see yourself! You're covered in cream cheese!" Tris began to laugh together with him. His laughter was so contagious.

She took a clean dish towel to wipe the icing off him, instead, she got an idea. A reward for coming back home to her.

Tris pulled him down to her level by his tie, and slowly started to kiss and lick the icing off his face. Tobias sucked in a deep breath, he certainly did not expect that. He could feel his member twitching in his pants, already hardened from watching his wife shaking her ass earlier on.

Once his face was cleaned off, he crashed his mouth down on hers, massaging her tongue with his with passion and desperation. Tobias pulled down her shorts and her thongs, before quickly removing her top and her bra.

She felt wanton being naked while he's fully dressed, but before she could rectify that, he picked her up and walked them backwards into the dining area. He sat her down on the edge of the dining table, and slowly picked up her legs, placing her feet flat on the table, spreading her legs so that her extremely wet core is exposed to him.

Tobias broke the kiss, and travelled down her body, paying slightly more attention to her sensitive nipples. He bit them, before running his tongue over to soothe it. Tobias gently pushed her down to lay on the table, and took a dining chair and sat right in front of her, so that he's face to face with her pussy.

He ran his tongue up and down her folds, before sucking and flicking her bundle of nerves. She was writhing and whimpering in front of him, but he kept one arm over her stomach to prevent her from shifting, while the hand was thrusting into her. With a scrape of his teeth and the curling of his fingers inside her, she flew into oblivion with a loud moan and he was lapping up all of her juices while helping her ride out her orgasm.

Standing up, Tobias swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down to his ankles. Gripping her hips hard, with one thrust, he was buried inside her. He groaned enjoying the warm and tightness of his wife's core before starting to pound her fast and hard. With one hand gripping the edge of the table, Tris wrapped her other hand around his tie, with her heels digging into his butt willing him to go harder.

Tobias raised her hips slightly higher as she arched her back, and this new position has him hitting even deeper inside her. "Yes! Right there, Tobias! Don't stop…" She panted out. He continued to thrust deep and hard into her, and before long, he felt the familiar flutter of her walls, squeezing him hard, and that was his undoing. Unable to hold on further to help her ride out her orgasm, he thrusted one last time, releasing deep inside her with a loud groan.

Still buried inside her, he laid his head down on her chest, while Tris ran her fingers through his hair. "That was the best quickie I have ever had…" Tobias panted out, still catching his breath. Tris hummed, nodding slightly, unable to express any words at that moment.

* * *

An hour later, Tobias rushed back into his office, hoping that he doesn't bump into his dad, who will surely ask why he is wearing a different suit from this morning.

Myra, his secretary, was staring at him in wonder, as he had never taken such a long lunch break before.

Once he was seated on his chair, only then did he realize that his stomach was growling. He smiled, thinking that he definitely was hungry for other things when he was at home earlier. Tobias took out the Tupperware that Tris had handed to him before kissing him goodbye, and smiled even wider when he saw that she had packed a turkey sandwich for him, together with cut apples, and a piece of red velvet cake.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

From that day on, Tobias goes back home every day for lunch. Eating was not the main priority, in fact, the couple always ended up pleasuring each other for some "afternoon delight". He smiled thinking of their previous lunch escapades for the past month, happy that he bought an apartment close to the office, it's an extremely worthwhile investment.

That afternoon, as usual, he left the office at 12pm sharp, and reached his apartment building by 12.10pm. Excited to see his wife, he rushed into the elevator and pressed the top most level to his loft. _Maybe I'll have her bent over the kitchen counter again. Or have her suck me off while I'm sitting on the bar stool. Or eat her out on the kitchen island. Or all of the above? Hmmm…_

Once the apartment door was closed, he took off his suit jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. He took long strides to the kitchen, where Tris normally is when he comes back home in the afternoon. Pulling his shirt out of his pants and off his body, he threw the shirt on the sofa, leaving his tie on, as he knows Tris loves to pull on it while he's pounding hard into her.

Standing in the kitchen doorway, Tobias pondered as to why Tris was dressed differently today. Normally she would be fresh out of the shower after her gym session, and dressed in one of her small and tight outfits. But today, she was dressed in skinny jeans and a long sleeve blouse, hugging her chest and her small waist. _Damn, even covered up she looks so sexy…_

Tris was preparing sandwiches for lunch, when she turned. Her eyes grew wide seeing him topless. Before she could get a word out, Tobias walked over to her and landed a kiss on the luscious lips. "What's with the outfit? You going out later?" He asked.

"No, we just reached here." Another voice answered. When Tobias turned to the direction of the voice, he was dumbfounded seeing his mother sitting on the bar stool by the kitchen island. _What is Mom doing here?!_

Tris was standing with her back towards Evelyn, tried hard not to burst into laughter when she saw her husband's reaction. He was so surprised that he nearly jumped up the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong, Tobias? And where's your shirt?" Evelyn asked, staring at the both of them curiously.

Tris bit down her lip even harder to stifle her laughter upon hearing her mother in law's question.

"I… Erm… I… Er…" Tobias stuttered, unable to answer his mother. For the first time, Tris saw her husband being rendered speechless. She quickly controlled her laughter, and turned to face Evelyn.

"Mom, he's always like this. Every time he comes home from lunch, he will remove his shirt… He doesn't want the food scent to stick to his clothes." Tris answered, pitying her husband. Tobias breathed a sigh of relief, luckily Tris was able to cover it up for him.

"Tobias, if it smells, just change to a new shirt," Evelyn advised her son.

"No, Mom, you see, I don't want to inconvenience my wife here for later having too many shirts to wash." He replied while sending a wink in Tris' direction.

'Yeah, right…' Tris thought rolling her eyes. She then stuck out her tongue at him, while he smirked back at her. Evelyn smiled when she saw their exchange, but she quickly looked down to her new tablet that she bought with Tris earlier that day. Her heart swelled seeing them happy with one another.

"Tobias, there's a few shirts in the laundry room, I'll go get one for you." Tris said, while walking towards the laundry room next to the kitchen.

Just as she was rummaging through the clean laundry basket searching for a T-shirt, Tobias hands grabbed her waist from behind and pressed his chest against her back.

"Laughing at me just now, huh?" Tobias whispered in Tris' ear. She burst out laughing.

"It was hilarious! You should have seen your face, you instantly paled when you saw Mom. Next time, look around first before opening your shirt." She replied, still giggling.

"It's our place, it's up to me if I want to open my shirt or my pants anywhere in the apartment…"

Turning in his arms to face him, Tris replied, "Oh, is that so?" She reached down to his belt buckle, pretending to unbuckle it, and her other hand gently cupping his rather large package.

"Behave, Beatrice. Mom's in the next room!" His eyes widened in surprise. Again, she burst out in laughter, it's fun to tease him when his mother is around.

"Oh, you're so going to get it from me later tonight…" Tobias teasingly threatened her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oooooh, I'm so scared!" Tris pretended to shiver before pushing him slightly away. She twisted her body to release from his arms, and ran back out to the kitchen. Tobias grinned at her retreating back, before donning on a T-shirt and removing his tie.

He walked out, patting Tris on the butt before walking out of the kitchen to the dining area. Evelyn was already seated, surveying her tablet.

"Is that new, Mom?"

"Yes. Tris bought it for me. It will take years if I were to wait for you, your father or your sister to buy one for me." Evelyn answered scornfully, the hurt evident in her voice.

Tris walked out of the kitchen. "Mom, me buying for you is the same as Tobias buying for you…" She defended her husband.

"It may be your husband's money. But have they thought about actually buying one for me? They know I'm not so well-versed in the specifics of the models. Luckily you came with me, Tris."

"Mom, Dad and Tobias are running a business, and Lauren's all the way in Australia. Unlike me, I'm just a homemaker, that's why I called to disturb you and asked you out." Tris tried to raise her mother in law's mood. She bend down a lovingly pecked the older woman on her cheek. Tris tries her best to treat Evelyn the same way she treats her own mother.

Tobias beamed looking at the interaction between Tris and Evelyn. Tris seems so sincere and loving towards his mother, and he's extremely glad that at least they can keep each other company when he and his father are out working.

"My dear, you are welcome to call me anytime." Evelyn smiled and patted her beloved daughter in law's hand.

Digging in into their sandwich and side salad that Tris had prepared, Evelyn and Tris launched into a conversation discussing about the upcoming fund raiser that they volunteered to organize together with some of Evelyn's friends.

"How often do you meet up with the rest to organize the fund raiser?" Tobias asked.

"Every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon." Evelyn answered.

"Babe, how often do you go to the gym?" Tris nearly spit out the water that she was drinking when her husband called her babe.

"Every morning. I normally go grocery shopping or run a few errands after the workout session. On Mondays, I usually Skype with Shauna in the afternoon. She's currently teaching me how to speak Cantonese, the main language in Hong Kong. I Skype with my brother on Wednesdays, and meet up with Christina and my parents on Fridays." Tris explained.

Tobias nodded. His wife seems to have a packed schedule, but somehow manages to find time to cook, clean and do the laundry. He's very much impressed by his wife's capabilities and time management.

"Tris, this Caesar salad is so good. What's your secret ingredient?" Evelyn gushed, while scooping more into her mouth.

Tris hesitated, nervous to reveal her secret. She did not want to be judged negatively for it. "Share it with me, so I can make it for your Dad." Evelyn persuaded her.

"My secret is, instant dressing, Mom." Tris replied with an embarrassed smile. She walked over to the kitchen to fetch the bottle before handing it over to Evelyn.

Evelyn laughed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, my dear. We all do it at one time or another."

"So does this mean that your cooking all these while are pre-made?" Tobias joked.

"How could you say that?" Tris pretended to be upset and pouted. She nudged him gently on his arm.

"I'm just joking, love." Tobias captured her hand and kissed it gently. Tris could feel her heart thumping hard at his new term of endearment for her. _Did he really mean it, or is it just for show in front of Mom?_

Evelyn smiled widely witnessing their interaction. She felt that she had definitely made a right decision to select Tris as her daughter in law. Still grinning, she took a big bite of her sandwich.

* * *

Marcus bumped into Tobias in their office lobby, with the latter rushing in after taking an extra-long lunch break.

"Tobias, what time is it now? Your lunch hour has been increasing since you got married." Marcus purposely teased his son.

"Sir, I am late not because I was entertaining my wife. I was entertaining your wife actually." Tobias answered with a grin.

"Huh?"

"Mom came over for lunch at our place." He explained.

"The three of you had lunch together and didn't invite me?" Marcus replied, feigning hurt.

"See Dad, it's important to have work-life balance. Mom's lonely, so she came over to our place for some company. You should spend more time with her."

"You're getting wiser, son. And I might do just that." Marcus clapped him on the back, chuckling.

"Tris has invited both you and Mom over tonight for dinner."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Marcus asked.

"Nope. Your wife aka the big boss has already approved." They both burst out laughing while heading to their respective offices.

Marcus beamed, he's contented to see that Tobias seems much happier now. His son is even more smiley at work, their staff are glad for his change in demeanor. Looks like his wife's plan worked out for the best. And that is why she's the big boss!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Tris smoothed down her dress while staring at her reflection in the full length mirror of their huge walk-in closet. She chose to wear a black cotton sleeveless maxi dress, which hugs her curves in the right places. Her hair was swept to the left with a loose ponytail over her shoulder, and she teased the back of her hair to give it more volume. Her makeup was simple and natural, just how she likes it.

Tobias stepped out from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and walked into the closet. He stopped in his tracks, staring at her, and gestured for her to turn around, giving him a full 360 degree view of her outfit.

Once she was done twirling, she faced him. He grinned and went over to stand in front of her, careful not to touch her as he was still dripping wet from his shower.

"I can't wait to take that dress off you later tonight." Tobias said with a smirk.

Tris returned his smirk with one of her own. "Oh, really?" She ran her finger down his hard chest and chiseled abs to his towel, before tugging it off letting it land on the floor. She saw his length hardening under her gaze, which made her chuckle under her breath. "You're insatiable, Mr. Eaton."

"Only for you, Mrs. Eaton." He gulped when Tris kneeled in front of him. Taking his member in her small hands, she ran her tongue over his enlarged shaft, hardening it even more.

"Fuck, Tris. Mom and Dad will be here any minute." Tobias groaned as she began to gently suck the head.

"I'll make it quick, I promise." Tris said with a smile, before continuing on.

* * *

Just seconds after Tobias explodes with a grunt inside her mouth, the doorbell rang. Both their eyes widened in panic. Tris quickly swallowed the entire load, stood up on her feet and smoothed down her dress and hair.

"Babe, you get the door while I get dressed." Tobias spoke, while tugging his jeans up his thighs. Buttoning his jeans, he leaned down and kissed his wife's sultry lips. "Thanks for that, by the way." He said with a wink and a smirk. Tris giggled, turning slightly red, before running down the stairs to open the door for her in laws.

With a hand on the door knob, she took a deep breath, hoping that the redness in her face have already faded off. Putting a smile on her face, she opened the door to greet her guests.

"You look wonderful tonight, Tris!" Evelyn complimented her, after greeting her with a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. You look great, too!" Tris beamed, while her father in law greeted her with a hug a kiss on each cheek as well. "Dad, good to see you!"

"What's cooking, Tris? Smells incredible in here. I will be demanding for double portions, since I wasn't invited for lunch earlier today." Marcus teased his daughter in law.

"So sorry, Dad. It was really a last minute plan. Mom, Dad, come and take a seat." Tris invited her in laws in to take a seat at the dining table.

Tris suddenly felt nervous, it is the first time that she invited her in laws over for dinner. She went through a lot of ideas thinking of the perfect menu for tonight, hoping they would love her cooking.

"Mom, Dad." Tobias greeted his mother with a peck on her cheek, and gave his father a short hug. He sat at the head of the table, while Marcus sits on his left side, with Evelyn sitting by her husband.

"Let me bring out the appetizers." Tris said while walking in to the kitchen.

"Babe! Do you need any help?" Tobias called out.

"No, I've got this!" She responded. Serving the appetizers to her guests first, followed by her husband, she sat down by his right side.

"Tris, this is really good!" Marcus complimented, with Evelyn nodding in agreement. For appetizers, she decided to serve clam chowder in a mini bread bowl.

"So, Tris, what's the rest of the menu for tonight?" Her father in law asked, while dipping bread into the soup.

"The main dish will be filet mignon, served with red wine sauce, grilled asparagus and mashed potatoes. For dessert will be chocolate cake." Tris answered.

"Wow. Sounds really delicious. And you cooked everything yourself?"

"Everything is pre-made, Dad. She just needed to heat it," Tobias said teasingly, sending a wink at his wife's direction.

"Hey, not fair. That was one time!" Tris gently pinched her husband's arm, and pretended to pout. Marcus and Evelyn chuckled at their interaction.

"Tobias, why didn't you hire a full-time housekeeper or a cook to help Tris out? She's doing everything by herself." Marcus commented.

"Dad, we just got married. We need the privacy." Tobias answered, wiggling his eyebrows at his father.

"Tobias!" Tris whispered, while pinching him on his arm again. She could feel the heat rushing to her neck and face, knowing for a fact that she's probably as red as a lobster at that moment.

Marcus laughed heartily, while slapping his son's shoulder. "Don't wait too long to give us a grandchild. We can't wait to be grandparents already. Right, Evelyn?"

Evelyn wanted to readily agree with her husband, but she felt guilty to do so. She took pity on her beloved daughter in law, whose face is turning redder and redder by the second.

"Eat before it gets cold, Marcus." That's all she could answer, trying to change the subject. Men, no matter young or old, they will all get excited when insinuated on the topic of sex.

* * *

After the appetizers were done, Tris quickly served the main dish. Again, with compliments showered upon her by her in laws, Tris beamed, glad that this evening was turning out to be a success. Marcus spent more time asking her questions about her education and family, since he did not have much opportunity to talk to his new daughter in law previously.

"My dear, I believe you thoroughly impressed Tobias and our Chinese guests by speaking fluent Mandarin. How many foreign languages can you speak in total?" Marcus asked curiously.

"5 in total. Mandarin, French, German, Spanish and Italian. I'm currently still learning basic conversational Cantonese from my sister who's residing in Hong Kong. I've always been interested in foreign languages, ever since I was young. Mom and Dad encouraged it as well." Tris answered shyly.

Tobias stared at her in shock. He had no idea she could speak that many, it never occurred to him to ask before, and Tris also has never mentioned anything on it. _It's no wonder she was offered that job with the UN…_

Marcus was extremely awed by the young woman sitting opposite him. He realized that Tris is definitely not like any other woman her age. She's smart and extremely capable with many positive qualities. Tobias is truly lucky to have her as his wife. An idea suddenly popped into the older man's head.

"Say, Tris. We deal with a lot of clients worldwide, and many are from the European countries. How would you like to be a part time advisor or translator with the company? We've encountered some clients who can't converse in English very well, and most of the time in the meeting is spent trying to translate to one another. Or they tend to converse amongst themselves in their native tongue, it will be great to have someone who can sit in the meeting and understand what is it that the clients really want. What do you think, Tris, Tobias?" Marcus asked.

Tris raised her eyebrows in surprise, it was the last thing that she expected. She turned to look at her husband, who was nodding his head in agreement with his father. "I think it's a great idea, love. It's not a requirement for you to be in the office every day, even. Probably only 3 or 4 days a month? We can work out a schedule later, if you'd like. I know how busy you already are…" Tobias rubbed her hand on the table comfortingly.

She could feel the excitement rising deep within. As much as she enjoyed being a full-time homemaker and volunteering, she could put her skills to better use, to the benefit of her husband's company. It's also a part-time position, thus, in a way, she gets the best of both worlds. "Does this mean that I could travel with you whenever you have to attend a meeting overseas?" She teased, her eyes glinting, expressing her definite excitement at the offer.

"Babe, even if you don't accept Dad's offer, you can still travel with me wherever I go…" Tobias answered, taking her hand and kissing it lovingly, oblivious to his parents' observance. They beamed widely looking at the romantic interaction between their son and their daughter in law.

Tris heart swelled at her husband's response. Turning to Marcus, she agreed with his offer.

"Wonderful! Why don't you come with Tobias on Monday to the office? We can get you acquainted with the project managers, and human resource can settle the employment documents as well." She nodded her head, agreeing with her father in law.

* * *

Once they finished with dinner and dessert, Tris served coffee to Tobias and Marcus, and offered tea to Evelyn, who was not a fan of coffee.

"Have a sip, Dad. Tris' coffee is one of the best, Starbucks doesn't even come close." Tobias complimented, taking a sip from his own cup. Tris smiled at his compliment, and ruffled his hair before sitting back down on her seat.

They chit chatted idly with one another. Evelyn leaned back on her chair, feeling extremely contented looking at her family. Nothing can buy this feeling of contentment, not their billions of dollars, not their properties worldwide.

It was almost midnight before Marcus and Evelyn took their leave to head back home. They gently rejected Tris' suggestion of having them stay over their loft for the night, as their house was not that far away. Leftovers from the chocolate cake was packed for them to bring home, and they made promises to set up another plan at the house for a barbeque.

Tobias and Tris sent their parents down to the lobby, where Mr. Jones was waiting for his bosses to drive them back home. Tris and Evelyn hugged and kissed each other on both cheeks, before Evelyn proceeded to enter the car.

Hugging his son, Marcus whispered, "It's really good to see you both in love with each other. I'm proud of you, son. Turns out, your mother was right. She's really wonderful, you're lucky to have her." He chuckled before releasing his son to hug his daughter in law. Whispering to Tris, "Be patient with him. Don't worry, he's already smitten by you, as are we."

Beaming, Tris nodded to her father in law. "Thanks for coming, Dad."

Lost in his own thoughts, Tobias started to walk slowly to the elevator without waiting for his wife. _Am I in love with her? Is this what it is? I can't stay away from her, and she's constantly on my mind day and night…_

Tris caught up with him, and slipped her hand into his with a smile. She started prattling on about the dinner, not realizing that Tobias was not paying much attention and only humming at the appropriate places.

Once they were through their main door, Tobias felt the need to be alone to straighten out his thoughts and to figure out his feelings. "Why don't you go to bed first? I have something to settle, I'll be in my home office. I'll join you later."

Sensing that something is wrong, Tris wanted to ask him, but stopped herself in time. _He'll share when he's ready…_

Trudging up the stairs, she cannot help but wonder where she went wrong. He was definitely fine earlier on with his parents. _Maybe Dad said something… He started wandering off on his own after saying goodbye to him…_

An idea went across her mind. Going into the walk-in closet, she rummaged through looking for her secret weapon. _Sexy lingerie, check. Black stockings, check. 4-inch closed toe pumps, check. Silky robe, check. Tonight is going to be fun…_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Tris' heart was thumping hard in her chest while she went down the stairs to the home office, clad in her "secret weapons". Doubt is beginning to engulf her mind, telling her to stop what she's doing, and to just proceed to wait for him in the bedroom or go to sleep. _Just go through with it, Tris, he will definitely love it…_

She took a deep breath, before turning the knob and pushing the door open. Tris leaned on the door frame, with one hand on her slightly jutted out hip, trying to attempt a seductive pose. She cleared her throat, to gain her husband's attention, as he was seated in his office chair facing away from the door, seemingly deep in thought.

Tobias heard his wife clearing her throat at the doorway, and spun around in his chair. He gaped at the magnificent sight. She was dressed in a black laced push up bra, a matching skimpy panties, together with black net laced stockings which stops in the middle of her thighs, with an untied pink silk robe covering her shoulders and arms. The highlight of the outfit was definitely the "fuck-me" shoes that his wife was wearing.

He ran his greedy eyes over Tris' incredibly toned body, before her eyes captured his attention. It was glinting bright, expressing mischief and she smirked at him, notably happy over his reaction to her.

Tris strode over to him, keeping eye contact with Tobias all the way. She walked around the massive table, and pushed her robe off her shoulders, letting it drop on the floor. A low growl left Tobias' throat, gripping her hips and pulling her on his lap once she was close enough to him.

"You like?" Tris whispered softly in his ear, her hands wrapped around his neck, with both her legs hanging off the arm rest of the chair.

Tobias took one of her hands and guided it down, letting her feel his engorged manhood. "You think?" He answered with a smirk. He gently cupped the side of her face with his large hands, and crashed his lips down on hers. They moved against each other fiercely, before their tongues started battling it out.

Not releasing her lips, he shifted Tris on his lap, spreading her legs wide and hanging it off on each side of the armrest, her back leaning on his chest. Trailing his fingers over her taut stomach and her back, Tobias unclasped her bra and pulled it off her arms, dropping it on the floor next to them. The kiss ended when both of them were breathless, and he placed wet kisses down, from her ear to her neck and to her shoulders, while kneading her soft breasts.

Tris moaned, and arched her back as he plucked her hardened nipples. "I love your boobs, babe. Perky and just the perfect fit for my hands." He murmured into her neck, sucking and biting it softly. She reached up to grasp his hair, and tilted her head up to meet his lips.

Moving her panties to the side, he ran his fingers over her wet folds, eliciting soft moans from Tris. Tobias rubbed her bundle of nerves in a clockwise direction, and his other hand travelled down and he inserted one finger in her core, followed by other finger, and slowly pumped in and out of her.

After a few minutes of his ministrations, Tris could feel the familiar build-up approaching on her lower region. Tobias could feel her tightening up around his fingers, to push her off the edge, he curled in slightly into her. With a flick of his other finger on her most sensitive area, she felt herself soaring. She was glad that his lips were still on hers, or else, the entire building could hear her screams of pleasure.

Coming down from her high, she smiled against him as he removed his fingers from her. Tobias licked her juices off from his fingers, and Tris grinned, still breathing heavily. He pushed her legs down from the arm rest to the floor. "Stand up and bend over the table, love." He instructed.

She did as she was told, excitement running in her veins, anticipating on what was coming next. Tobias took off his shirt, his pants and his briefs, leaving them all on the floor. He ran his fingers over Tris' spine, from her neck, down all the way to her perfect round butt. Tugging down her lace thongs, he kissed the back of her neck, while he positioned his extremely hard member at her entrance.

"You're so fucking sexy, Beatrice. I'm lucky to be able to call you mine." Giving no time for Tris to respond, he gripped her hips and he plunged deep into her, burying himself to the hilt. They both moaned loud at the contact, and Tobias stilled himself, letting her adjust to his impressive size.

Tris grinded back into him, indicating that she was good for him to move. Tobias leaned down, covering her hands on the table with his, and letting his massive body to cover her. He thrusted into her continuously, keeping a slow pace, with her meeting every single one of his thrusts. As he quickened his pace, it wasn't long before Tris felt that familiar build-up again. Sensing her tightening on his member, one of his hands reached down to further stimulate her bundle of nerves.

"Cum for me, babe." He panted into her ear followed by a low growl. Her nails dug into the oak table, with the encouragement from her husband, she lets go. He continued thrusting to ride out her orgasm.

Tris whined when he slipped out of her, wanting more of him. She just can't get enough. Tobias chuckled as he turned her around to face him, and lifted her for her to sit on the edge of the desk. "I'm not done with you yet…" He assured her, and landed kisses all over her face and her neck.

"I'm glad…" She replied, hooking her arms around neck, pulling him closer to her. Tobias stood in the middle of her legs, and he re-entered her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were nose to nose, their eyes not leaving each other, and sharing the same air.

He thrusted into her hard, and as he looked into her eyes, he could see the pure, genuine love that she has for him, and he can't help feeling the same way. This girl, is finally his home.

He gripped her hips pulling her even closer to him, and kissed her like there's no tomorrow. Feeling her gripping his manhood tighter and tighter, he increased the pace, pushing her off the edge, and he followed shortly after, releasing his seed deep inside her with a groan against her luscious lips.

Tris grabbed onto him tighter, and hid her face in the crook of his neck, attempting to regain her breath. Tobias gently lifted her off the table, pulled himself out and sat them both down on his office chair, with her straddling him.

"Thank you, love." He whispered to her, while running his fingers down her soft hair, and hugged her close to him.

"For…?" She asked, her eyes closed but with a sated smile on her face.

"For being there. For being my wife. And for being incredibly patient with me…" He answered truthfully.

She nodded, and they were both quiet for a while, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"I love you, Tobias…" Tris whispered, in her half-asleep state.

During his entire lifetime, whenever a girl says that to him, he will freak out and scram at the first opportunity available. But for the first time, Tobias was extremely glad to hear those words. He smiled and hugged her even tighter.

"I love you, too, Tris." He kissed her head. Tobias looked down, and realized that Tris has already fallen asleep leaned against his chest. He's unsure whether she had heard him retaliate her feelings, but there will be more days for him to prove his feelings for her. Smiling down on his sleeping angel, he gently lifted her up in his arms, and carried her up to their room to tuck her in their bed.

* * *

 **AN: Apologies for the long wait for an update, life has been crazy, I haven't even had much time to catch-up on my fav fics, or to read my email even. I normally write while I'm at work, but now work has been absolutely crazy.**

 **A short, smut-filled chapter for you all. If you think this is the end, hell no, I'm only about half-way through with this story. Be patient with me, I will be updating as and when I can, about twice a week, although I can't promise any particular days. Thanks for your understanding!**

 **PS: I originally didn't intend for Tobias to admit his feelings for Tris in this chapter, but it feels right, don't you think? =)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Tris… Tris…" She felt someone nuzzling on her neck and heard a deep voice calling out her name, breaking her out from a deep slumber.

"Hmm…?"

"Wake up, babe… It's already 11am. Let's have breakfast… Or rather, brunch." Tobias coaxed her.

Tris' eyes flew wide open. "What? It's 11am?!" She screeched out. It has been a long while since she slept in until the afternoon. Even during her college years, she made it a habit to wake up earlier then everyone to get her chores done so that she can maximize the rest of her day.

She realized that she's in the comfort of their bedroom, wrapped comfortably under their blanket. Tobias must have carried her up when she dozed off on his chest the night before. She was so exhausted that she promptly fell asleep after leaning on him for a few minutes.

"Shit. I haven't prepared breakfast. And I haven't wash the dishes from last night. The stains will stick to my plates." Tris groaned, and covered her face with a pillow.

Tobias pushed her hands away and took the pillow off her face. He hovered over her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Relax, Tris… I already did the dishes this morning. And I made breakfast, too. I know you've had an extremely busy day yesterday. Oh, and I also picked up all the clothes we threw on the floor last night." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed heartily and cupped his chiseled jaw. "Thank you, love… And you can cook? Really?"

"Hey! It's just bacon, eggs and toast. I had to eat even before you moved in, you know." Tobias replied in a joking manner. "Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold. And I'm starving!" He got out of bed and pulled Tris up. She put on a robe, and together they made their way down the stairs.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Tris asked excitedly, looking over at her husband from her seat in his car.

After breakfast, both of them were still tired, thus they proceeded to take a 4 hour long nap together. When they were up, Tobias decided to take her out for an early dinner.

"I was thinking of going for some surf and turf at Navy Pier. Is that alright?" He asked, while lacing his fingers through hers.

"Really? I haven't been to Navy Pier in forever. Can we take the Ferris wheel after that?" Tris broke into a wide smile. The last time she went there was when she was still in high school.

"Sure, babe. I think that there'll be fireworks later as well." Tobias returned her smile with a grin.

"Yay!" She leaned over and gave her husband a soft peck on his jaw.

* * *

Tobias was extremely restless throughout their meal. Tris took the lead in their conversation, since she started reminiscing on the wonderful times that she spent at Navy Pier with her family. He nodded and smiled at the appropriate times, but his mind kept on wandering over to his confession from the previous night.

He made an impromptu plan to bring her out for dinner and to watch the fireworks as he wanted to declare his love for her. Looking around, he's starting to think that it's a bad idea, as there were many people around, which was adding onto his nervousness.

'Damn it, why does it have to be so hard? Just go ahead and say it already!' Tobias chastised himself.

He made a plan in his mind, after dinner, off to the Ferris wheel, then fireworks. 'Romantic enough, right? After the fireworks, kiss her, and profess my love for her. Yes, definitely a good plan.' Convincing himself, he stared across the table at his beautiful wife, and paid her his full attention.

* * *

Hand in hand, they proceeded over to the Ferris wheel. Thankfully, there were not many people in the queue, and they managed to get the small cabin all to themselves.

Tobias sat down first, and he pulled Tris down to sit sideways on his lap. She leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder, and his arms were holding her tight around her waist.

She stared at her husband's handsome face, and it was at that moment that she was thanking Shauna in her heart for pushing and guiding her through with her 'project' to win her husband's heart. If it was not for Shauna's tough love, she would not have gone through with it, and they definitely would not be riding on the Ferris wheel together wrapped in each other's arms.

As they were rising higher and higher up in the air, Tris looked out to gaze on the amazing landscape scenery that was engulfing them.

Still wrapped around each other, she spoke. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Most definitely." Tobias murmured. Tris turned to look at him, thinking that he's staring out at the scenery, but he was looking at her instead.

She gently pulled his head closer to her, and captured his lips in a soft kiss. He reciprocated, moving slowly against her moist lips, before licking her bottom lip to seek entrance. She let him in, letting their tongues to massage each other. It was passionate, and soft, romantic even.

Once they were breathless, they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together. Staring at each other in the eye, Tris grinned at him, while Tobias smirked back at her. He was just about to blurt out what he has been wanting to say, but their cabin have already reached the platform, and it was time to get off.

* * *

He let out a little sigh, before lifting his wife off his lap, and taking her hand in his. Tobias moved his hand to grasp her waist as they walk side by side towards the boardwalk to view the fireworks.

Once the fireworks started booming, Tobias tugged his wife closer to him and leaned down to smell her hair. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his waist, her face animated as she watched the colors dancing in the clear cloudless sky. Instead of watching the fireworks, again, he was watching her, taking in all of her expressions.

He's glad that he could finally be the one to bring smiles to her face instead of the tears that was constantly present during the early days of their marriage. No amount of apologies can take his guilt away for purposely hurting her, but he's extremely thankful that she's willing to start over and create a life together with him.

The fireworks were dying down, and Tobias leaned further down to give Tris another passionate kiss. As they parted, staring into each other's eyes, he voiced out, "Tris… I have never met a woman who's as amazing as you."

Tris stared into his dark blue eyes, seeing the sincerity in his words. She smiled, and responded, "Thank you, for letting me in into your life. And for giving me a chance to be your wife."

"Tris, I think I'm – "

"Tobias! Tobias Eaton!" His sentence was cut halfway, when he heard a woman squealing out his name.

Tobias turned his head towards the direction of the voice, and a tall and curvy body crashed into him, hugging him tightly around his neck. A familiar fragrance floated to his nose, making him gag a little by the overwhelming smell. _Fuck…_

Tris stared at the scene in front of her with apprehension. One of Tobias' arm was still around her waist, his eyes wide with shock. _Who the hell is this girl, and why is she hugging my husband?!_

She frowned when he removed his hand from her waist, she thought he was going to hug that girl back. But instead, he peeled the mystery woman's arms that was wrapped tight around his neck, and took a step back to increase their distance from her. Instantly, his arms went back around Tris' waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Tobiasss… I missed you, baby. I waited like, for a long time, for you and that witch, Nita to like, break up! Maybe we can like, get together, you know, like the old times…" The woman whined. Tris raised her eyebrows in surprise at her forwardness.

She could tell that the woman was young, and could be classified as a typical bimbo. Tris eyed the woman's outfit, dressed skimpily in a miniskirt and a cropped top, revealing far too much skin. The woman had platinum blond hair, straight nose, luscious lips, she's definitely a beauty.

"Hello Anna. I didn't know that you're back in Chicago. Let me introduce you to my wife. Tris, this is Anna Winters. Anna, this is my wife, Tris Eaton." Tobias spoke in a monotone voice, but Tris could sense the pride radiating off from him when he introduced her as his wife.

Anna eyed her from head to toe, and sneered in her direction. "Oh right. I did hear that you like, got married sometime back. Well, isn't she a cute little girl?" She responded in a demeaning tone.

"Anna, I do not appreciate –" Tobias started to raise his voice, but Tris clenched his arm mid-sentence, requesting for him to keep it down as the people surrounding them were starting to look on.

Tris smiled charmingly at the taller woman, and spoke. "Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm very much amused at the fact that my husband had such an abhorrent taste in women before he met me." Tobias pinched his lips together, trying to hold back a laugh. Anna had a puzzled expression on her pretty face, obviously not understanding the term that was described by Tris.

Still smiling sweetly, she continued, "It would be nice to catch up more, but I'm afraid my husband and I have someplace else that we need to be. See you around!" She turned and walked away, dragging her chuckling husband by the arm towards the direction of the parking lot.

Once they were out of Anna's hearing range, both of them burst out laughing. "Abhorrent, huh?" Tobias asked, while putting his arm around her shoulder. "You're amazing, do you know that?" He loved her response to his ex-girlfriend, and loved the fact that she's easily able to defend herself against verbal attacks from women like Anna.

"Yes, Tobias. Abhorrent. Ex-girlfriend, huh?" Tris asked carefully.

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, love. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. That was not what I had planned. I wanted a perfect date with you, since our first official date went terribly wrong."

"It's OK. And I had a great time, despite running into her. And I believe the word to describe our first date was disastrous." She laughed.

Tobias loved hearing her laughter. Hearing it made him smile, and he would love to be the one who makes her laugh all the time.

"Come on, love. Let's get home."

* * *

 **AN: Again, sorry for the late update. Work has been busy busy busy with year end auditing coming up. Thank you to all who have read this, and for giving me encouragement to update despite my busy schedule.**

 **Special thanks to leek812 for your concern and encouragement, for your amazing ideas as well.**

 **I have to admit, this chapter is not my best work. I had to squeeze in a little time here and there to write bits and pieces of the chapter, and had a writer's block during certain period.**

 **And yes, Tris wasn't aware that she told Tobias that she loves him, and she didn't hear his confession as well.** **A little spoiler, the confession will not be happening for awhile. =) Don't hate me, but everything happens for a reason, I swear.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

On Monday morning, after a long hot shower, Tris stepped out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel. She was still contemplating on what to wear for her first day in the office. Sauntering over to their closet, she caught sight of her gorgeous husband putting on a T-shirt with basketball shorts and running shoes.

Tobias grinned when she came nearer, slightly leering at the sight of her wrapped only in a towel. He shook the dirty thoughts away from his head. _We definitely don't have time for THAT right now… God, it's crazy how much I want her all the freaking time._

Tris chuckled and tip-toed to place a chaste kiss on his lips, being extra careful not to touch him. "Seriously, Tobias? Yesterday was not enough for you?" They had spent their entire Sunday wrapped around each other in bed, trying all sorts of different positions that they can think of and moaning or screaming each other's names.

"I'll never get enough of you, Tris." Tobias replied with a smirk, and continued. "I'm heading off to the gym to squeeze in a short workout before work. Can you drive to the office in your car and I'll meet you there later? It'll be easier if you drive, you can leave earlier instead of waiting for me until the end of the day."

"Sure, babe. You go on ahead, I'm still early, and I'll take my time getting ready." Tris responded while rummaging through her row of clothes searching for ideas on what to wear.

"OK. Once you reach the office, just proceed to see Dad first. He'll bring you around for a short introduction and hand you the employment documents. When you're done, come to my office, I'll brief you on the upcoming projects, and we will have a meeting with a German client that we want you to sit in." Her husband explained in detail while packing his duffel bag and inserting a clean suit into a garment bag.

Tris gulped, she didn't expect that she will already be required to sit in on a meeting on her first day. Tobias sensed her hesitance, and walked over to her. He tilt her chin up to look at him. "You'll be great, love. Don't be nervous, you're only sitting in to have a feel of the meeting, not much translating to be done as they are very fluent in English."

He kissed her gently, and bit her lower lip. "I'll go off now, see you soon. Drive safe!" Tobias reminded her, she smiled in return.

Tris turned back to the row of clothes staring back at her. _Now what to wear?!_

* * *

As the elevator glided up to the top most level of the high-rise building, Tris looked at her reflection and smoothed down her skirt. She decided on a dark red button down blouse, tucked into a high-waisted black pencil skirt. Red heels and a Louis Vuitton Kensington complimented her outfit. She also paired a long pearl necklace draped around her neck that reaches the top of her skirt. Her hair was in an elegant bun, her shorter fringe swept to the side, tucked behind her ear. Small pearl studs in both her ears completed the look.

Before Tris left the apartment, she took a full body selfie shot, and sent it to Christina, who replied with an approval. She was still getting the hang of dressing elegantly to keep up with her new family name, and was glad that her sisters are always around to provide their opinions or approvals.

Exiting the elevator, she marveled at the beautiful view from the glass window at the lobby, before proceeding through the glass doors to her father-in-law's company. A brunette woman was sitting at the massive reception desk, and behind her was a wall with the company's logo on it.

Tris walked up to the woman with a friendly smile. "Excuse me, good morning. I'm here to see Marcus Eaton."

The woman looked up at her, and returned her smile warily. "Do you have an appointment with him, Ma'am?" It's not often that someone just walks in into the office requesting to see their CEO.

"Just inform him that Tris is here, he'll know what it's about." Tris replied politely.

"Why don't you take a seat on the couch first, I'll contact his PA." The receptionist replied, while picking up the handset and dialed a 4 digit extension number.

Tris went over to the sitting area at the corner, and sat on one of the plush leather couch. She looked around the lobby, since it is her first time coming going to the office.

After a few minutes, she felt a presence on her right side, and turned to see the receptionist from earlier hovering over her, looking quite uncomfortable and apologetic.

"Erm, Mrs. Eaton? I'm so so sorry to make you wait, Ma'am! Let me show you to Mr. Eaton Sr.'s office." The woman blurted out nervously. She did not want to get fired just for failing to recognize one of her bosses' wife.

"Don't need to apologize, it's really quite alright. I don't expect any of the staff to recognize me, the wedding was a few months ago and this is my first time coming here." Tris reassured the panicky staff. Smiling warmly, Tris got on her feet and followed her through into the huge office, heading straight to Marcus' room.

* * *

Her meeting with Marcus concluded within an hour. Introductions to the project managers were done, and they have resolved a small conflict pertaining to the employment terms.

Tris insisted that the company wanted to pay her too much, and that she does not have the experience to deserve that kind of salary. Plus, she does not need the money either, her husband earns more than enough to support the both of them. Marcus put his foot down on the matter, and he was backed by their HR, that since she's technically hired as a consultant, they will be paying her an average consultant's salary. She unwillingly agreed, not wanting to prolong the matter, and thought that perhaps she can donate a percentage of it to the needy instead.

Hugging her father-in-law, she thanked him profusely for the opportunity, and headed out of the room. She had to meet up with Tobias, and headed down the long hallway to his room at the other end of the office as per the directions given by Marcus' PA.

As she approached the other end of the office, she spotted a dark-haired woman seated on a messy table filled with files outside an opaque glass door, the door similar to her father-in-law's. Peeking at the name plaque pasted on it, she saw her husband's name and sighed with relief. Her heels were starting to kill her.

"Hi there. I would like to see Tobias Eaton please." Tris asked politely, a warm smile still plastered on her carefully made-up face.

"I'm sorry, but he's busy at the moment. Please make an appointment before coming to see him." The woman replied, typing furiously on her keyboard without even raising her eyes to look at Tris.

"I'm sure that he's expecting me right about now. My name's Tris." Tris kept her tone even, taking pity on the woman who's probably busy finishing up a report that her husband requested.

"Sorry, your name is not listed in his schedule." The woman answered brusquely.

Tris let out a small sigh and stepped away from the secretary's table, letting the woman work in peace. Taking out her phone from her bag, she scrolled to her husband's name and slide her finger to call the number. Within a couple of rings, Tobias answered the phone. "Babe, where are you?"

"I'm right outside your door." Tris replied with a smile. She's unable to stop smiling nowadays when she thought about her husband, or when she heard his voice.

Within a few seconds, the door flew open, and she caught sight of Tobias' tall frame that was almost reaching the top of the door. She walked over to him and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Myra! Why didn't you let my wife in?!" He barked at the poor secretary that was staring at them with shock and horror.

"It's OK, love. She looked so busy that I didn't want to bother her, so I called you instead." Tris cut in and pulled him further in into his office. "Come on, Tobias, let's get on with the briefing before the meeting starts."

* * *

Tobias briefed her on many important points pertaining to the company, such as their business model, basic clientele, biggest clients and he also ran through the terms and jargons used in their proposals and communication so that Tris will be able to understand and translate better.

At 11am, the rest of the team that was handling the project met up in the conference room, waiting for their German guests to grace them with their presence. As Tris was only overseeing the meeting, she opted for a seat at the end of the long table, while Tobias took the middle seat seeing as he was heading that project. Next to her was a nerdy project manager named Ferdinand, who looks extremely nervous to be seated next to the boss' wife.

Once their German counterparts were there, she was introduced to the team as a new associate, only overseeing the meeting today as it was her first day. She smiled shyly while shaking hands with their team of 5. The rest of their team require no further introductions as it was not the first time that they have met with one another.

Eric Coulter, the CEO of the German company, greeted Tobias warmly with an excited handshake and a big smile. Tobias returned his smile. Tris was not surprised to see that, as Tobias had earlier informed her that they had become sort of friends, going for drinks together when Eric was in the city.

Eric was a tall man, almost at Tobias's height, and he's muscular like Tobias, but more on the bulky side, while her husband is more on the lean side. Tris caught sight of a neck tattoo coming out from the side of his shirt. He had smirked at her when she shook his hand earlier, and looked at her appraisingly. It made her slightly uncomfortable, and she quickly sat back down on her seat with a notebook and pen on hand to take notes. Much to her displeasure, Eric had opted to seat at the corner as well, directly opposite her, while giving the rest an excuse that it was his team's meeting anyway, that he is only there to supervise and oversee.

The meeting droned on, Tris avoided Eric's constant stares in her direction, concentrating instead on the conversation that was on going in the room and taking notes to discuss it with Tobias later. Tobias definitely noticed that his friend has been paying close attention to his wife, and he's not liking it one bit. He could sense that Tris was also getting uncomfortable, she was sitting nimrod straight in her chair, and angled it so that she will not catch any sight of the blonde man across from her. Tobias aimed to quickly finish the discussion to ease his wife, plus, the contract is pretty much a done deal anyway.

Once the discussions were concluded, both teams decided on a future date to follow up, and slowly they filed out of the conference room. Tris had lingered, hoping that Eric would head off first so that she would not collide into him and be forced to have a conversation. But instead, he had lingered as well, waiting until no one was close enough to them.

"It's Tris, right?" Eric had cornered her while she was packing her things from the table. He spoke English extremely well, but Tris could hear the heavy German accent behind his words.

"Yes." She answered curtly.

"Can I take you out sometime? Say, dinner tonight?" He asked confidently, straight to the point, with a smile on his face.

Waving her left hand in front of him, she replied gently, "Sorry, I'm married."

"Well, it doesn't have to be a date. You can inform your husband that it's a business dinner, I'm sure he would understand…" He suggested. Tris had the urge to smack the cocky smile off his face. _A typical class-A douchebag…_

Tobias, who was standing near the door of the room waiting for Tris, had caught on the conversation. He decided it was time to step in.

"Now, Eric, I believe the lady had said no." Tobias interrupted in a teasing tone. He's beyond pissed that his friend had hit on his wife, but he still had a reputation to uphold and a business relationship to maintain.

"Come on, Tobias. Help me out here." Eric pleaded jokingly.

"Well, normally I would, you know that. But I can't help you here since you are trying to hit on my wife." He finally reached to stand beside Tris, and placed his hand on her small waist, pulling her closer to his side.

Eric's eyes widened, and he looked down to see their matching wedding rings. "Well, shit. Sorry. I didn't know she's your wife." He chuckled and held out his hand to Tris, "Sorry about that." Tris returned the hand shake and grinned.

He then held out his hand to Tobias. "Sorry, bro. Congratulations on the wedding, and for the record, you are one lucky bastard." Tobias returned his hand shake with a smirk. "I know. And Eric, try not to hit on any of my staff please?"

"I promise not to hit on your wife, but I can't promise about the rest of your female staff." Eric replied teasingly, walking out the door. Tobias and Tris chuckled at his response, and followed him out.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the slow updates, as mentioned, life is crazy, and getting crazier. The next chapter shouldn't take too long, probably by this coming weekend. The outline is already done.**

 **As for Eric, he's only a minor character in this story, he won't be appearing again in a while, so nothing to worry about. I actually enjoy fics that portray Eric and Four being friends, so that's why I wanted to add it here.**

 **And to be honest, as much as I love FourTris, I'm loving Eris as well. I'm contemplating for my next fic to be Eris instead. What do you think?**

 **Thank you so much for all your support, and please don't give up on me. I will definitely be finishing this fic as soon as I can. =)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Peter: Tris, can we meet? I need to talk to you.

Tris received a text message from Peter after lunch time on the following Friday. She had not heard from him since their last lunch outing together with the rest of their friends. Last Marlene had told her that he had already started a new job, and was still meeting up with Uriah on a weekly basis.

Tobias had texted her earlier that day, saying that he was unable to come home for lunch. He had back to back meetings in the morning, and had to finalize a contract before the end of the day. Tris sighed when she saw the message, but she saw it too late, and had already prepared lunch for the both of them.

Thinking that it will be a good time to catch up with Peter, she decided to invite him back to the apartment, and to finish off the food as well.

Tris: Sure. Have you had lunch yet? Come to my place. I have food, we can talk here.

Peter: Text me your address.

Tris ruffled around the table by the door, to find one of Tobias' letters bearing their full address, she still have not memorized it despite staying there for a few months already. Once she found it, she replied back to Peter, and asked what time will he be there.

Peter: I'll be there in 20.

* * *

Throughout the meal, Tris had listened to Peter updating her on his life, before moving on to chit-chatting on trivial matters, such as upcoming movies, books, and a bit of gossiping about their group of friends. It was comfortable, familiar, Tris had always felt comfortable in Peter's presence, but she treated him merely as a brother, the same way she treats Uriah.

After all the food was consumed, Tris picked up the empty dishes to place them in the sink. In the kitchen, she poured out two cups of steaming hot coffee, and walked back out to the dining table before putting the cup down in front of Peter.

"So Peter, are you going to tell me what you need to talk to me about, or are you going to still beat around the bush?" Tris asked bluntly, and sat back down on the dining chair.

Her friend looked taken aback for a short while, before giving her a sad smile. "Why didn't you tell me that you were getting married, Tris?"

She gulped. "It was a surprise to me, too. But I did tell Marlene to update the rest of you, you know. I didn't know that she never told you about it."

Peter nodded his head, looking down on the coffee cup between his hands. "Why do you think that she didn't tell me?"

"She might have mentioned something to me… But I didn't know if it was true."

"What did she tell you?"

Tris took a deep breath. "She said that you have feelings for me, and that it was only right you heard it straight from me. And that you wouldn't believe her anyway if she had told you."

"Well, she was right."

Awkward silence filled the air. Tris was stumped, she did not know what to say, or what to do. Peter has been one of her best friends for over 4 years, but she had never once developed any romantic feelings or thoughts about him. Furthermore, she's married now.

"Oh, Peter…" She reached over and gave his hand a small squeeze, before removing her hand and placing it back in front of her.

"It's my own fault, I know that now. I should have confessed my feelings for you back then, or man up to ask you out. But I saw with my own eyes how you shot all those other guys down. I didn't want to be them. So I settled for the next best thing, being your friend." Peter laughed dryly. "The reason why I'm only saying this now, is because I can't stop thinking about you. I needed to let this out in the open to find closure for myself, and to move on."

"I understand… And for the record, if you had asked me out back then, I would have said no. I'm sorry, Pete, but I don't have feelings for you that way… I love you, but as a friend, as a brother." Tris replied softly. As much as she knows her words will hurt her friend, he needed to know the truth about what she felt for him.

Peter nodded his head again. "He's treating you well? Your husband? Are you happy, Tris?" He raised his head, finally looking at her in the eye.

"I have to be honest, it was tough at first. We didn't know each other, and both of us were thrown into this without any warning… It took some time for us to be open with each other, but yes, he treats me extremely well now. And I am happy. Don't worry about me, Pete. I'll be just fine…" She responded with a reassuring smile.

Peter saw how her face lit up when the topic of her husband was raised. He returned her smile. "That's good. That's all I want for you, is for you to be happy. And you'll always have a friend in me, Tris. Don't be a stranger, call me if you need anything." Clearing his throat, he stood up from his seat. "I think it's time I head off. Thanks for the food and for the talk."

Tris stood up and walked him to the door. Just as they were about a few steps away from the main door, Peter suddenly turned towards her and grabbed her by the neck. He pulled her close to him and landed his lips on hers firmly.

Her eyes widened in shock and her arms were limped by her sides. His hands were cradling her face tightly, and she was jolted into awareness when she felt his tongue licking her lower lip. Just as she was about to push Peter away, she heard the front door was slammed shut. Peter released and jumped away from her, his face filled with guilt. Tris slowly turned to face the door, and met the eyes of her extremely furious husband, taking in the scene that occurred in front of him.

"What. The fuck. Is. This?" Tobias did not shout or scream, he kept his voice even, but Tris could hear his words dripping with hurt and anger.

She desperately wanted to answer him, to explain that it was not what it looked like, but she could not form any words. Her brain was not cooperating, and she could only return his glare with her tearing eyes, not knowing how to even start apologizing. She was scared, no, she was terrified, not by what Tobias is going to do to her, but she was terrified by what this would mean for them.

"Hey man, it's all my fault. It's not what it looks like– " Peter approached her husband cautiously, attempting to clear the air.

Tobias cut him off without looking in his direction, "Get out."

"Listen, man– "

"I said, get the hell out. And I'm not going to ask you again." He turned his furious glare to Peter, who instinctively backed away from him. Peter shot her an apologetic look, before squirming around them to get to the door and leaving them alone.

It was then that Tris noticed the bouquet of red tulips and a mid-sized envelope held tightly in her husband's hand. She felt her chest tighten even further, and her stomach seems to be dropping into a bottomless pit. Tears ran down her cheeks, her dripping eyes never leaving his glare.

"Tobias, I– "

Tobias threw the flowers and envelope across the room, and they landed up by the staircase. "Save it, Tris. How long has this been going on, huh? How long have you been treating me like a fool? I fucking gave you everything, everything, Beatrice! And this is how you fucking repay me?!"

Tris started to full-out sob from his words, and the hurt and anguish that she saw in his eyes. "Tobias, please. Please let me explain…" She reached over to grab his hand, but he jerked his hand away from her.

Tobias ran his fingers through his hair roughly. "I need to get out from here."

As he turned away from her and approached the door, Tris hugged him tightly from the back, sobbing on his suit jacket. "Tobias, please don't leave me. Please. I can explain. Please let me explain…"

Tris felt his shoulders slumped, and his hand hovered over hers that was wrapped rightly around his waist. Maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn that she felt a water droplet dropped on her hand. He let out a huge sigh. "I can't even look at you right now, Tris. I need to go." He pried her hands off from him. He swiftly opened the door and left, leaving her sobbing on the floor, all alone.

* * *

After it seemed like hours, Tris finally had enough energy to peel herself from the floor. Her eyes drifted over to the thrown flowers and envelope. Picking both items up, she went over to the dining table, and changed the flowers in the vase situated there.

She rubbed her raw face before sitting down and opening the envelope to see the contents. Her jaw dropped when she realized that the envelope contained two flight tickets to Hawaii, in Tobias' and her name. The flight was supposed to leave that same evening.

Her heart ached for him, missing his touch, his hugs, his kisses. Tris left the tickets on the table, and slowly walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She quickly changed her clothes to an old T-shirt of her husband's, and slipped into bed, wrapping herself tightly within her comforter like a cocoon. She cried and cried, wishing that he would come home and comfort her, but he never did. In fact, he didn't come home for the entire night.

* * *

 **AN: Don't hate me... Let me know what you think. Thanks for all your support, next update should be within the coming week.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Shit! Fuck it!" Tobias was cursing and swearing under his breath all the way down to the basement in the elevator after he left Tris in the apartment. He got into his car, and started punching his steering wheel while shouting profanities, unable to believe what he had just witnessed. Crossing his arms over the steering, he laid his forehead down on his crossed arms and closed his eyes.

It had started out as a perfect day. Waking up beside his beautiful wife, eating the scrumptious breakfast that she prepared for him, kissing her luscious lips goodbye before he left for the office. Once he was in the office, the morning meetings were concluded shortly, which took a surprisingly short time and his team had already finished a report he was waiting for.

He realized that for the first time in a long while, he had a Friday afternoon free. Immediately, he thought of a weekend getaway with his wife. As Tobias was in the midst of negotiating a few important contracts, he was unable to take a long leave of absence to bring Tris for a real honeymoon, thus, he's hoping that a short trip to Hawaii will suffice until he's able to clear his schedule. _It's amazing how one day can start off so perfect, and turn into shit in only a matter of hours._

Raising his head from the steering wheel with a sigh, Tobias shifted the gear lever to 'Drive' and left the basement carpark, not knowing where he was heading. During the long drive, he tried to clear his mind, but it kept shifting to one thing and one thing only, Tris.

He literally saw red when he stepped into the apartment and caught Peter and Tris in a lip-lock. His thoughts immediately wandered over to the possibility that they could have had sex in their apartment, in their bed, and that idea was enough to send him through a flying rage. Tobias thought that his suspicions were more or less confirmed when he saw the guilt and the tears in his wife's eyes.

He couldn't look at her any more after that. All he could see was Tris and Peter, naked, and rolling around in his bed. Tobias didn't know who he was angrier at, at his wife, at that cowardly prick Peter, or at himself for letting himself fall in love with her. He was also angry at himself for being weak, and for shedding a tear, which landed on his wife's arm when she hugged his waist.

Without realizing it, it was already sundown, and he had been driving around the city for a good 3 hours. Confirming on the time with the clock on his car dashboard, he made a turn to return back to the city center. He decided it was time to enjoy the bar's happy hour where he could drown his miserable sorrows.

* * *

Sitting in the lobby bar of the Four Seasons, Tobias was not feeling any better, and the ache in his chest was not subsiding one bit. Perched on the high stool with his elbows leaning towards the bar counter, he was nursing his third drink of bourbon. He repeatedly tapped his wedding band that was around his finger to the glass, producing a clinking sound.

As much as he hated to admit it, he missed her. He wanted nothing more than to return home and wrapped her with his body, feeling her soft but toned skin against his, and inhaling her sweet smell. But he cannot do that, he doesn't know to face her.

Tobias scoffed to himself, thinking that he probably deserved this. Tris had been nothing but a perfect wife, ever since the day he married her. She put up with his rudeness and brashness, never once complained about anything, and gave him all her heart and her body. She was sincere in everything that she did for him. Although he had been treating her much better now, he won't be surprise if Tris indeed left him for Peter. Peter, who had never broken her heart, who was there for her throughout their college years, who took care of her when she was sick, who brought her around London to help her run errands. Perhaps that was what caused him to run out and refused to listen to Tris' explanation, he was not ready to hear that his wife, who he now loved whole heartedly, was leaving him to be with another man.

He checked his phone for the umpteenth time, secretly hoping that she would call him, or maybe just a text. But so far, nothing. Sighing, he pressed and hold the power button, turning his phone off.

Tobias could smell her before he actually saw her. The smell was too strong, prickling his nostrils hard, completely opposite to his wife's scent. Groaning inwardly, he braced himself for what was coming. He thanked God that he was only slightly buzzed, not yet drunk so that he will still be able to be in control of himself and his actions.

"Hi darling…" Nita purred in his ear and ran her fingers down his spine.

He shifted his body slightly away from her, and took a sip from his glass. "Nita." He replied curtly.

Nita grinned at him, and took a seat at the empty bar stool on his right, but not before lifting her skirt to give him an eyeful of her upper thighs and crossed her legs.

"You look terrible, Tobias. Let me guess, trouble in paradise?" She laughed, seemingly pleased that his marriage is already going through a rough patch despite still being considered as newlyweds. She called the bartender and ordered a Cosmopolitan.

"None of your business. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a millionaire bachelor to trap?" He sneered at her, the alcohol making his tongue looser than what he would like.

Nita glared at him. "Funny. Well, I was invited by a friend for drinks, and I happen to see you here. Purely coincidental, I promise."

Tobias took another sip from his glass. "Right."

"Darl– I mean, Tobias, look, we didn't really end things on a good note. I understand if you don't want to be friends, but can't we be at least cordial with one another?" Nita asked innocently.

Tobias scoffed, "Please. You expect me to believe that? Really?"

"It's entirely up to you to be believe me or not. But I do have one request. Can I at least just have a goodbye hug? You owe me that much. I promise to leave you alone after that." She batted her eyelashes at him. That action used to be able to get him to bend to her wills while they were dating.

He knew that she definitely had something up her sleeves, but he was too tired to care at the moment. If a hug will get her off his back, and leave him with his drink to wallow in self-pity, then so be it. "A hug and that's it? Then you'll leave me alone? For the rest of my life?" He asked warily.

"If that's what you want, then fine." Nita shrugged.

Tobias downed the rest of his drink. "Fine."

Nita slid down the stool, and slit in between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his chest for a moment, before laying her head and letting her cheeks pressed against him. Tobias lifted his head higher, trying not to inhale too much of her scent before he actually pukes on her.

"Can you run your fingers through my hair, like what you used to do? Please?"

He sighed, just willing for this to be over. He did what she asked, albeit more roughly than he intended. Tobias thought that he saw a flash at the corner of his eye, but he wasn't as sure as the bar was already brightly lit.

Nita removed her hands and moved away from him to stand next to him instead. She downed the rest of her drink. "Well, this had been fun. Goodbye and see you around, darling." She winked at him, and walked away to the bar's exit, while swaying her hips seductively.

Tobias shook his head in disbelief, not knowing what possessed him to be so entranced by that girl just a year ago. She's not even close to the strong, independent woman that his wife was.

He requested for the bill, and charged it to his card. Entering his hotel room, Tobias shrugged off his jacket and took off his tie and shirt. Realizing that he's still too much awake, he picked up the phone and called room service to send a bottle of Jack Daniel's to his room.

Throughout the entire weekend, he spent his time lounging on the bed and drank to forget.

* * *

Tobias only reached home on Sunday night, almost midnight, still nursing a terrible hangover. The apartment was dark and gloomy, his wife must have already went to bed. As he was about to climb the stairs to the bedroom, he stopped himself, and instead opted to sleep on the couch.

Finally switching on his phone that was left switched off during the entire weekend, he had several missed calls from his mother, his secretary and from his father. None from Tris at all. Setting his phone on the coffee table, he laid down on the plush leather couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

He was awakened by the sound of pots and pans clanging loudly in the kitchen, as if purposely trying to wake him up from his restless slumber. Groaning as his headache was still present, he sat up and rubbed his temples to relieve the pressure.

Getting up, he stretched his tired muscles, and quickly made his way up to his room for a fast shower and dressed in his suit in record time. The painkillers that he took from the bathroom helped tremendously to numb the pain. He stealthily stepped down the stairs, hoping that he would be able to exit through the main door without having to face his wife.

Luck was not on his side, though. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard the icy cold tone of his wife's voice, asking him if he wanted breakfast. The tone was new to him, he had never heard Tris speaking to him this way, even during the time when he was pretty much a jerk to her. _I should be the one who's upset, and yet, why is she being cold towards me?_

"No, thanks." He answered curtly, and opened the main door.

"Tobias." He stopped in his tracks, just as he was about to step out from the apartment.

Tris walked up to him with a blank look on her face, but her eyes were shining with fury. She threw a set of tabloid newspaper in his chest. "So much for starting over, huh?" As she stomped up the stairs, Tobias heard her muttered "Gilipollas" under her breath. He understood enough Spanish taken during his high school years to know that she just called him an asshole.

Looking down on the set of papers, he cursed under his breath. On the front page, was a picture of him and Nita at the bar on that last Friday, her arms around his waist, and his fingers through her hair. The headline read "Billionaire Heir in an Affair with International Supermodel?". Inset the big picture of him and Nita, was a picture of him and Tris that was taken on their wedding day, he recognized it as one of the pictures that his mother had released to the media.

"Fuck that bitch!" He muttered under his breath and looked at his watch, realizing that he's already running late to work. Slamming the door shut behind him, he wished that he had stayed in the hotel room longer. Not only would that stupid article mess things up even further with Tris, he will have to answer to his parents, and not forgetting his in laws. _It's going to be a fucking long day._

* * *

 **AN: I'm so embarrassingly sorry! I know I promised an update within a week, and well, this update came only 8 days later. I had to rewrite this a few times, and I'm still not quite happy with it. Oh wells.**

 **A shoutout goes to leek812 for giving me extremely helpful tips and advises, and for all your honest feedback. I hope you like this.**

 **Thank you to all of you out there, who have been reading this. Right now, this story has over 70k views and over 500 reviews. I truly appreciate your support, and hope that you'd stay with me til the end of the story.**

 **I have received some guest reviews asking about the title of the original book that this was based on. Well, the book is actually written in Malay language, the storyline is loosely based on it, some scenes and events are entirely my own. If you are able to read Malay, please do let me know, I would love to converse with you.**

 **Right now, I'm too scared to promise my next update date. The next chapter is already partially written, and just hope for me to be able to finish it soon. I know you all will be dying to know what happens next. Much love and thanks.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Tobias: Dinner at my parents' place tonight. I'll pick you up at 6pm.

Tris received a text message from her husband shortly after lunch time. She sighed, and threw her phone on the bed. Her in-laws must have already read the horrendous article. As much as she wanted to stay cooped up in bed, like what she had done for the entire weekend, she knew she had to face them soon, seeing as she had ignored Evelyn's calls to her cellphone since the previous Saturday.

Reading tabloids was not one of Tris' favorite pastimes, but it was definitely Christina's. Christina had subscribed to the major papers to get the most updated rumors of the rich and glamorous. That Saturday morning, Christina with her kids in tow, had reached Tris' place early in the morning after numerous phone calls went unanswered. Her sister knocked in the door repeatedly until she opened it, and delivered the devastating news to her over breakfast at the kitchen island.

Her blood boiled whilst reading the article, and she just knew that Tobias was exacting revenge on her for what he witnessed the previous night. Tris finally broke down and cried on Christina's shoulder, confessing what had happened for things to turn downhill. Her sister had comforted her the best she could, before turning on Tris' laptop to Skype both Shauna and Caleb, who fortunately, happened to be available at that time.

Knowing how protective Andrew was, especially of his youngest daughter, all four siblings decided not to let their parents find out about Tobias' indiscretion, not wanting for it to trigger their father's heart condition. They pooled their resources and bought flight tickets for their parents to Singapore, leaving that same afternoon, on the pretext that Susan's morning sickness was so bad, that Caleb needed his parents to keep an eye out for her while he was off to work.

With another big sigh, Tris headed to the kitchen to whip up a batch of fudge brownies to bring over to her in-laws' place later.

* * *

Dinner was a solemn affair, completely opposite from their dinner together a couple of weeks ago at the young couple's apartment. Marcus wore a serious expression, he did not smile and did not participate in the small talk between Tris and Evelyn. Tris also did not miss out on Evelyn's worried look, despite trying to lighten up the table with light conversation. She was losing her appetite, and played around with the food with her fork instead.

Once dinner was done, the four of them moved to the family room, where they were served tea accompanied by the brownies that Tris had brought over. Tobias sat by himself on a lone arm chair, while Evelyn and Tris sat next to each other on the matching love seat across from him. Marcus had remained standing.

Throwing the set of newspaper that Tris easily recognized on the coffee table, Marcus spoke up and glared at his son, "Tobias. Explain this." Both Tobias and Tris looked away, and kept quiet.

"Is this true? Are you having an affair with that woman?" Marcus asked again.

Tobias knew that he could no longer keep mum, and had to answer to his father. "Absolutely not, Dad. This was purely taken out of context, and extremely exaggerated. I have contacted the editor and threatened to sue if they do not retract this and issue a formal apology. They will be doing so in their next issue." He kept his answer strictly professional.

"Taken out of context? How was this taken out of context when her head was on your chest and your hands were on her head? Tobias, I'm extremely disappointed in you." Marcus did not raise his voice, but his father's words made Tobias feel like a 10 year-old child.

"Dad, it was a set-up. It was purely coincidental that I happened to bump into her when I was at the bar. She claimed that she didn't have the chance for a proper goodbye when I ended things with her months ago. She wanted a hug, and that's it. I was buzzed, and I desperately wanted her out of my hair. I obliged, and didn't realize that there were any photographers nearby that caught that." He explained firmly, keeping eye contact with his father to proof that he was not afraid and was telling the truth.

"So you decided to leave your wife all alone at home, while you go out for drinks and spend the weekend in the hotel room?" Marcus retorted.

Evelyn scooted closer to her daughter-in-law, and pulled her for a side hug. Tris gently squeezed her mother-in-law's hand, reassuring the older woman that she's okay.

"Right now, you may have requested for the article to be retracted, but the damage is already done. Our family name, our company name, are already negatively affected! I didn't teach my son to ruin his own family's name. Have you lost your freaking mind? All of these could have been avoided if you had stayed away from that woman!" Marcus bellowed, getting angrier and angrier by the moment.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Tobias answered softly.

"Sorry? You think this can all be resolved by a simple apology? One stupid act on your part, and there goes our reputation. Do you think that it's easy to build the company name to where it is now?" Marcus' anger was not subsiding.

Tris let her tears fall down her cheeks down to her lap. She felt angry and betrayed by her husband's actions, but in that moment, she felt extremely sad for her him who was being berated by his father. She can't help but feel partially responsible for their predicament, if only she didn't invite Peter back to their place, all of this wouldn't have happened. Tris knew that Tobias held his father in high regard, and he continuously worked hard for his father to be proud of him. She couldn't just keep quiet and let him take all the blame.

"Dad…" Tris called out. Both Marcus and Evelyn turned to her direction.

"Dad… Mom… This is partially my fault…" Tris licked her lips, trying to decide on how to explain what happened to her in-laws.

"Tris, what are you saying?" Marcus asked curiously, with furrowed eyebrows.

"Last Friday, I invited a friend over to our place for lunch. A male friend. He's a close friend of mine from Oxford. He wanted to talk to me about something… During the meal, he expressed that he had developed feelings for me since our first year…" Looking at Tobias in the eye, she continued, "I told him I was happily married. He said he understood, and just needed to get it out of his chest. When I was walking him to the door, he caught me by surprise and he kissed me. I was too shocked to even move. I was about to push him away, but that's when Tobias came home, and saw that… He didn't even give me a chance to explain before he ran off… " Her eyes flitted to the ground, too embarrassed to look at anyone.

Marcus took a deep breath and turned back to his son, his anger slowly subsiding. "So this is what it's all about? You got jealous and thought she was cheating on you?"

Tobias pressed his lips together, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his father. He was starting to regret not letting Tris explained on that day, else, all of these could have been easily avoided. It was his own stubbornness and his own stupid thoughts that prevented him from hearing out his wife, and now he's paying the price.

"Tobias, marriage is a two way street. Communication is key. If you keep on jumping to your own conclusions, no relationship will work! You should have listened, and talked things out instead of running away from your problems. Now you've been slandered, is it worth it? How are your clients going to trust you if they see that your own wife can't trust you?" Marcus berated while shaking his head.

"Tris, Tobias. No marriage is perfect. There's bound to be problems, and people make mistakes. Always talk things out." Evelyn spoke up.

"Your mother is right. I won't be where I am today if she wasn't by my side all these while. You have a smart and kind woman as your wife, Tobias. Treasure her." His father continued on berating him for the next hour.

Tobias unable to do anything except to lend his ear to be chewed at. Once Marcus was done, he asked both his son and his daughter-in-law to go back home. "Settle this, Tobias. I don't want to hear any more negative articles about our family or our company in the news."

Marcus and Evelyn sent them out to the porch. Just as Tobias' car drove off, Evelyn asked, "Do you think that they will be OK? I'm really worried about them. Hopefully they can work things out… Marcus, what if they can't? What if Tris wants a divorce?" Evelyn felt her stomach tightening, scared of the possibility that her beloved daughter-in-law might have given up on her son. She felt bile rising up her throat thinking of the possibility of declaring that slutty model as her daughter-in-law if Tobias and Tris can't work it out.

"Don't worry, dear. I know my son well. He's already deeply in love with her, that's why he acted out… Right now, he's being egoistic, but he will soften soon. Tris has really been good for him." Marcus replied confidently.

Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief at her husband's words. Together, they made their way into the mansion and turned in for the night.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The car ride home was filled with awkward silence. In an attempt to remove the stillness, Tobias switched on the car stereo. He clenched his jaw when he heard the smooth voice of Sam Smith crooning through the speakers.

 _You and me, we made a vow_  
 _For better or for worse_  
 _I can't believe you let me down_  
 _But the proof's in a way it hurts_

 _You say I'm crazy_  
 _'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
 _But when you call me baby_  
 _I know I'm not the only one_

 _I have loved you for many years_  
 _Maybe I am just not enough_  
 _You've made me realize my deepest fear_  
 _By lying and tearing us up_

Looking out the window, Tris felt her tears fell down her cheeks, further down to her chin and dropped on her lap. She couldn't even bother to wipe them away. As much as she wanted to believe her husband's explanation, it was extremely difficult to accept, it was just too convenient, planned to perfection. He had once ran to his ex-girlfriend before, what's to stop him from doing it again, especially after seeing her with Peter?

Tobias glanced towards her direction, realizing that she was crying. He didn't know what to do. He reached out to hold her hand. "Tris… Please…"

Tris recoiled away from him, pulling her hand away. "Don't touch me." She hissed.

Tobias let out a small sigh, and placed his hand back on the steering wheel, and continued to drive back home.

* * *

Tris gave her husband the cold shoulder the rest of the way home. She was seething mad, at Tobias, at herself, at Peter, at Nita. Pretty much at everyone that was involved. Feeling the need to cool herself down, once she stepped into the apartment, she dumped her purse and jacket on the floor by the door and headed straight to the kitchen. Baking will definitely calm her down.

Tobias picked up her jacket and purse, hanged it on the coat hanger by the door, before hanging his own. He followed her steps to the kitchen, pausing at the doorway while she was rummaging through the cabinets and brought down a big mixing bowl and a whisk.

"Tris." He called out, but she ignored him. "Tris." Again, she pretended not to hear him, and pulled down the flour. "Tris!" Tobias yelled out.

"What?! What do you want?!" She lost her cool and screamed back at him.

Taking a deep breath, he replied as calmly and gently as he could. "Come on, Tris. Let's talk."

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no."

"Tris… Look. It's not as if I'm totally in the wrong here!"

She stopped pouring the flour into the mixing bowl, placed the bag down on the counter and turned to glare at him with her hands on her hips. "Well, if you had an ounce of trust in me, and had stopped to listen to my explanation, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! Yes, it's my fault for inviting Peter over. But he's my friend! That's what friends do, we invite each other over for a meal or to catch-up. It's not my fucking fault that the idiot decided to kiss me!"

"What the hell was I supposed to think? You two were alone here! You could be fucking each other senseless in this entire place for all I know. And that thought just kept running through my mind, I couldn't stand it, so I left!" So much for wanting to have a peaceful conversation. Tobias ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Well, you could have stopped imagining things, and listened to me! I had never given you any reason to doubt your trust. Never! You said you gave me everything, well guess what, I gave you everything, too! And the next thing you do, you ran to your ex-girlfriend and get fucking caught! Who knows, she might have spent the entire weekend with you in your hotel room!" Tris was literally screaming by the end of her rant.

"I didn't run to her! It was a bloody set-up!" He bellowed.

"And you expect me to believe that? It won't be the first time, now would it?"

"What do you want me to do to proof that I was telling the truth, huh? I can bring you over to the hotel right now to talk to the bartender that served me all night. He was there and was close enough to hear what happened. I can also bring you to meet the hotel's GM, and view the CCTV to see that I went to my room all alone!" He took out his mobile phone from his pocket and slammed it down on the counter. "Take my phone as well! Look through it! I haven't been contacting her, I didn't even call her that night!"

Suddenly, she felt exhausted, so tired of everyone and everything. She climbed up the bar stool and sat down, rubbing her face with her palms. "I don't want to do all that, Tobias…" She let out a big sigh.

He stepped towards her, pulling her hands to face him. "Tris, look at me." He lifted her face by the chin, and stared into her beautiful but sad eyes. Cupping the sides of her face with his big hands, he spoke. "You're right, you have given me no reason for me not to trust you. I do trust you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I walked away, I'm sorry I didn't stop to listen to you. And I'm sorry for what happened in the bar with Nita." Tris opened her mouth to reply, but he placed his thumb on the lips. "Let me finish, babe. I don't want her, Tris. In fact, I find that I'm questioning myself why I was even attracted to her in the first place. Throughout the entire weekend, you're all I could think about. I was fucking pissed at you, yes, but I missed you. Partly the reason why I left, was because I thought that you wanted to leave me for Peter. And I couldn't bear that. I missed you, your smile, your laugh, your smell. The way your hair glows under the sun. The way your nose crinkle when you're spraying your perfume. The way you stretched and the little groan that you make when you wake up in the morning. I'm so deeply and utterly in love with you, Beatrice Eaton. You're my wife and my better half. There's nobody else out there better suited for me than you, and I don't want anyone else but you. Please, believe me…"

Tobias pressed his forehead against hers, and nudged her nose against his own. Tris closed her eyes just as a tear dripped down. She had waited so long to hear him say those words, and now that he had finally said it, it felt so surreal.

"Say it again…" Tris murmured, both her hands travelling up to his neck.

"I… Love… You…" With each word, he landed soft kisses on her left cheek, her forehead and her right cheek, before pressing his forehead back to hers.

She opened her eyes, and stared back into his dark blue orbs. "I love you, too. So, so much."

"Yeah?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah." She closed their distance and captured his soft lips against hers. He kissed her back firmly, lips moving smoothly against each other. Tris let out a soft moan, and he let his tongue enter her opened mouth, meeting hers. No fighting for dominance, they massaged each other, they were equals this time round.

They parted once they were both out of breath. "Tobias…" Tris breathed out.

"Yes, love…?"

"I want you…" He nodded as she pulled him into her for another kiss. He grabbed both her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and lifted her up by the back of her thighs off the stool. She held onto him tighter around the neck, and kissed him down to his jaw and she started to slowly nibble on his neck, while he gracefully carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Tobias gently placed her down in the middle of the bed. One by one, he removed all articles of her clothing slowly, kissing and nipping every inch of her body as he went along. Once she was fully bared, he stood up at the foot of the bed, and removed his own clothes, all the while staring at her with love and lust. He didn't think that he will ever get tired of the sight of his beautiful wife lying naked on his bed, legs slightly spread and waiting for him.

When all of his clothes have landed on the floor next to hers, he crawled over her and spread her legs even wider for him. Cupping the side of her face, Tobias leaned down and kissed her passionately, pouring all his love and devotion into the kiss. Tris had never felt this way with anyone else before, and was extremely glad that she's able to experience this with him, her husband.

He rubbed the head of his manhood over her wet folds, triggering a soft moan coming from Tris. Positioning himself at her entrance, he broke the kiss, and whispered how much he loved her.

Just as Tris was about to reply, she gasped as he pushed himself in slowly, letting her feel every inch of his rock hard shaft. Once he was buried inside her, he grinded himself even further in, eliciting a loud moan from the love of his life.

He returned back to her lips and kissed her, probing her mouth with his talented tongue as she reciprocated, and he started to move, his strokes long and deep. They rocked against each other in unison, occasionally whimpering and moaning each other's names as they gained their speed. His lips never left her, kissing and nipping wherever he could reach.

Soon, he could feel Tris' muscle walls clamping down on him, getting tighter and tighter, and he knew that she was close to her release. Tobias reached down her back to her toned butt, and lifted it slightly higher to hit a different angle. She screamed his name as she clenched on his shaft, as he helped her rode out one of the most intense orgasm that she had ever experienced. He could feel his manhood swelling even more, and after another couple of thrusts, he emptied himself deep inside her with a loud groan.

He smiled down on his wife, who was looking extremely content and sated. She hugged him tightly around his neck, "I love you, Tobias…"

"I love you, too, my love."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for your patience, everyone. Yeay, everything's back to good in FourTris land. Special thanks to leek812 for your advise and support. =)**

 **Song is by Sam Smith - I'm not the only one**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 _A few weeks later…_

Tobias was scrolling through a documented report his project manager had sent to him, calculating the costs roughly in his mind, ensuring that everything was in order before the report was sent to the board of directors. He let out a huge sigh, work was still not slowing down, there's no way he will be able to take a leave of absence to take his wife on a much deserved honeymoon trip. But he vowed that once he does have the time, he would make it an extremely memorable one.

His thoughts drifted to his wife who was currently at home. Things were going great, fantastic even between them. Both are trying to communicate with each other openly, and to start trusting one another more. They had not discussed the article again, letting bygones be bygones, but sometimes Tobias had caught her staring into the air, with a sad expression on her beautiful face. He always tried to make it up more to her, he touched her more, kissed her, hugged her, and telling her that he loved her every day.

"Sir, someone is here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment." Myra's voice buzzed through his office phone, breaking his thoughts.

"Myra, I thought I told you that I'm busy today. I don't have time for this. Who is it?" He barked.

"I'm sorry, sir. But he's very insistent. He said his name is Peter Hayes. Said that you would want to see him."

 _What the hell does he want?_ "Send him in."

His door opened, and the man that haunted his nightmares during that disastrous weekend shuffled in. Tobias stood up, bringing himself to his full height. He knew that he's much taller and bigger than Peter, and planned on using that advantage to intimidate the younger man.

Once the door was closed, Tobias gestured for Peter to take a seat in front of his desk, which the latter accepted. He remained standing, his back straight, and hands tucked in his pants pocket.

"What can I do for you, Peter?" Tobias glared down on him, which caused Peter to gulp, and rethinking his idea to come to Tobias' office in the first place.

"I just came to apologize… What I did was definitely not right, and I wanted to explain myself. Tris had blocked my calls, and not replying to my messages. So I thought I'd come and speak to you." Peter started off stuttering, but he managed to compose himself, and reminded himself why he was there in the first place.

"You kissed my wife, a married woman, in my own home. You were lucky enough that my fist didn't land on your face." Tobias replied, his voice cold and furious. He clenched his fist inside his pocket, and tried to calm himself down from lashing out on the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry, and I truly appreciate that you didn't bash my skull in." Peter sighed. "Look, man. I want to be honest here. I was in love with her for over 4 years. Instead of making a move on her, I was a coward and stayed back being contented with just being her friend. I know it wasn't right, she's married, but that was my way of saying goodbye. As long as she's happy, I'll be happy for her. Let's get it clear that I have no intentions of stealing her away from you. None, whatsoever. But let me be clear, that if I do hear that she's unhappy and wants out, I'll be the first person to come and take her away."

"Are you seriously threatening me?" Tobias slammed his fist on his table.

"We all saw the article." Peter answered quickly, trying to hide the fact that he was seriously intimidated by the older man.

"What goes on between my wife and I are none of your goddamn business!" He roared, unable to further control his anger. _Who the fuck does this punk think he is?_

"You're absolutely right. It's none of my business. But she's a great girl, and a great friend. She's one of a kind and there's no one else out there who's like her. I hope you realize that there's only so much she can take before she snaps and leaves." Peter stood up from his seat. "I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you for sparing me some of your time."

Tobias continuously glared at him, as Peter walked towards his office door. Turning back, Peter spoke up again. "She deserves all the best things that life has to offer. I truly hope that you'd be the one to give her that. Congratulations again on the wedding." With a nod and a small smile, Peter left the office, leaving Tobias seething in his wake.

* * *

Tris stood in the middle of her living room, arms outstretched to the opposite ends while a middle-aged, fussy woman took her body's measurements with a measuring tape. She glanced at the wall clock, hoping that the woman would be done soon as her husband was due home at any minute.

The front door opened, and she smiled when she heard her husband's deep voice calling out for her. "Babe! I'm home!"

"In here!" She called out.

Tobias hanged his coat and left his briefcase by the door. He turned and chuckled when he caught sight of her standing in an awkward position with a woman he had never seen before hovering around his wife with a measuring tape.

"So, what's going on?" He asked with a tinge of humor in his tone.

"Your mother decided that she will have her designer friend make a custom designed dress for me to wear during the fundraiser." Tris replied with a sigh.

He let out a small laugh. "Thank God I already have a tux. I'll go take a shower first, babe."

The woman finally told her to be at ease, and indicated last notes in the small notebook that she carried.

"So, can I at least know what the dress is going to look like?" Tris asked.

"Oh no. Mrs. Eaton told us to keep it a surprise for you!" The woman squealed, obviously excited by the prospect of surprising the younger woman. Tris rolled her eyes, she was actually terrified that the dress would not be up to her liking. But she had to trust her mother in law, she did have an impeccable taste in style.

"Alright. The dress can be ready in 2 weeks, just a couple of days before your event. We will send it to Mrs. Eaton directly, together with her dress." Tris nodded at the arrangement and proceeded to send the middle-aged woman to the door.

Closing the main door, she let out a sigh of relief. At the corner of her eye, Tris saw her husband stepped down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. She started to follow his steps, and jumped into his arms when he turned after taking a beer out from the fridge.

Tobias was caught by surprise, luckily he had managed a firm grip on his beer in one hand, and his wife's ass in the other, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed tight around his neck.

"Hi." She whispered against his mouth before landing a long and soft kiss against his lips. He smiled against her lips, and replied, "Missed you."

Tris tightened her hold onto him and giggled as he walked out from the kitchen still carrying her, all the way to the couch, where he sat down and she was comfortably on his lap, straddling him.

Tobias took a long swig of his beer, before settling it down on the end table. He tightened his hold onto his wife. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Peter's visit earlier did affect him.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he spoke, "So, Peter came by my office today."

Tris stiffened, she did not expect for her ex-friend to visit her husband, even after knowing that she does not want to talk to him anymore, not after what he did. "What did he want?" She tried to keep her tone nonchalant, but she was failing miserably. She was very curious on what he could have said to Tobias.

"He wanted to apologize, he knew what he did was wrong. Said a few things that are not worth mentioning. And congratulated us on the wedding." He took another swig of his beer, avoiding her gaze.

"Tobias…" Tris called out his name in a warning tone. "What did he say?"

He sighed. "You know that I love you, right? And that I won't intentionally hurt you? I made some stupid decisions and mistakes, I know that now…" Tris could hear the sadness and remorse in his voice, and she hugged him tighter and snuggled her face into his neck.

"I know, love… I know. I love you, too. We both made mistakes. But we learn from it and that will only bring us closer together, right?"

He leaned down and kissed her on the temple firmly. "Right." Tris sat up and smiled at him. "Come on. I made your favorite for dinner."

* * *

 **AN: Almost two weeks, sorry. Again, life has been crazy. Thank you for all the reviews, they definitely kept me going! Much love to you all.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Tris smiled at her reflection in the large floor to ceiling mirror in their walk-in wardrobe, thoroughly pleased with her appearance for the fundraiser that was happening on that night.

As expected, her mother in law's friend, who happened to be the late Oscar de la Renta's apprentice, designed an amazingly perfect dress for her. The dark burgundy contrasted beautifully against her pale skin, the dress strapless, and the empire cut waistline highlighted her slim waist. The material was silky soft, made out of finest satin that flows down to her ankles. It had hand woven beadings carefully sewn along the waistline, giving the dress an extra elegance without trying too hard. The dress perfectly embodies her personality, and she absolutely loved it.

She had spent the earlier part of her day at a spa with Evelyn, getting waxed and manicured while spending some girl time with her beloved mother in law. Evelyn had insisted on hiring a make-up artist to doll her up for tonight, which she had reluctantly agreed to, but at that moment, she was glad that she accepted the offer. Her eyebrows were expertly plucked, the make-up intricately applied, and her hair was carefully styled into long loose curls that she loved. She was relieved that she had volunteered to be part of the initial organizing team, which meant that her job as a planner was already done. She would be left to enjoy the event with her husband.

Tris picked up her diamond studs from her jewelry box, and concentrated on putting them on, when she heard someone clearing his throat from behind her. Smiling, she turned to face Tobias, and her jaw dropped a tiny bit, seeing him all dressed up in his tuxedo.

"Tobias… I must insist that you wear this for me all day, every day." She smiled teasingly, once she had regained her composure.

"I will, if you promise to walk around the house in your tiny black lace thing that you wore the other night…" Tobias replied in the same teasing manner, his eyes twinkling with excitement. He stepped closer to her to take her hand, and twirled her around in a circle. "You look beautiful, babe." He complimented her earnestly, and gently guided her back to the front of the mirror, with her back facing him. "Now, close your eyes. I have a small surprise for you. No peeking!"

Tris grinned and did as he asked. His hands left hers for a moment, before she felt a cold steel circling around her neck and her collarbone. His warm fingers lingered, and she heard a clicking sound. Tobias placed a soft kiss behind her ears, both hands on her waist and whispered to her, "Okay… Now open."

Her eyes bulged wide when she saw the exquisite diamond necklace around her neck. It had a vintage design, wrapped under her throat, with a sizeable teardrop diamond right between her collarbones. She teared her eyes away from the necklace and turned to face her husband. "Tobias… I can't accept this…"

Tobias grabbed both her hands in his. "This is an old family heirloom… Used to belong to my late grandma Eaton. She handed it down to Dad, who gifted it to Mom, and it had always been Mom's intention to hand it down to me, for me to present it to my wife." He explained. Quickly, before Tris could decline again, he added on, "If you're still not comfortable with accepting it, think of it as a loan, until it's time to hand it down to our son and daughter in law one day."

With the mention of their future children, Tris could feel her eyes slightly teary, being extremely touched by the gesture. She wrapped her arms around Tobias' neck, and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss.

Before they get carried away, they pulled back from each other, both slightly out of breath, and Tobias rested his forehead against hers. Looking into her husband's deep blue eyes, Tris murmured, "I love you, and thank you. This means a lot to me…"

"I love you too…" Clearing his throat, he continued. "Mom called a few minutes ago, she is already on her way here to pick us up. We'll meet her in the lobby."

Tris nodded, her hand absently tracing her new necklace. They had made plans to go together, as Marcus had to travel overseas for business and unable to escort Evelyn. Thus, Tobias will be escorting both the Eaton ladies to the event.

She picked up her black Chanel clutch, which was a loan from Christina, already pre-packed with the necessities that she would need for the night. Intertwining her fingers with her husband's, she pulled him forward, eager to get the evening started.

* * *

Tobias had to stifle a yawn, as they were moving from group to group during the cocktail session of the event, mingling with other guests who were no strangers to himself and to his mother. He had been to too many similar events such as this, and it was no more than a competition between the socialites as to whose husbands were able to contribute more to one up each other. In that particular event, since they were actually auctioning off jewelry, majority of the women looked extremely excited to see what their husbands might purchase for them, all in the name of charity.

However, he would put himself through hundreds of these events, if it meant making his wife happy. Tobias patted his jacket pocket, ensuring that his checkbook was in there. He wasn't going to let his wife leave empty handed, especially in front of the elites in Chicago. His hand never left the small of her back, her expression earnest and sincere, as she was introduced over and over again as the new member of the Eaton family. He would do anything to see a smile on his beautiful wife's face.

* * *

Just as the trio wrapped their conversation with the Smiths and turned to head over to the next group, they were stopped short in their tracks, by none other than the infamous Nita Williams. Tris took a deep breath to calm herself down, she could feel her neck and ears flushing red with anger and embarrassment, as she heard the guests around them whispering at each other and looking over to their direction. They were no doubt gossiping on the tabloid article, and were undoubtedly curious to see what would happen next.

Nita smirked at them, looking fabulous in a royal blue sequined strapless dress, with half her breasts pouring out of the top. Her breath hitched slightly when she caught sight of her ex-boyfriend, he had always looked extremely delicious in a tux. She glanced over Tris, particularly enjoying seeing the flush on her face, before setting her sights on the older Eaton woman.

"Evelyn, Tobias. How nice to see you both again. This must be the infamous wife, Betty is it?" Nita drawled out, raising her eyebrows slightly in mock confusion. Her eyes narrowed down to Tris' neck, where she caught sight of the diamond necklace that she recognized as Evelyn's, and her eyes shifted down to Tris' waist, where Tobias was gripping her tightly.

Before Tris could correct her, Evelyn had already opened her mouth to retort. "My, my… I wish I could say the same, Ms. Williams. And this right here, is my beloved daughter in law, Beatrice. Now, I don't mean to come across as rude, but what in the world are you doing here? I believe no invitation was handed out to you for this event." Her voice was cold, and she was eyeing the brunette up and down, expressing her obvious disdain.

Nita let out a small chuckle. "Perhaps you were kept out of the loop. The organizers requested for model volunteers to showcase the jewelry, and for the sake of charity, I immediately volunteered." That was utter bullshit, she couldn't care less about the charity and the cause. She volunteered when she saw the Eaton women's names on the list of organizers.

Turning to Tobias, Nita smiled. "Tobias, it's been more than a month since we last met. I had so much fun when we went for drinks that night. We should do it again soon." She turned to Tris, with a mock sympathy look crossing her face, "Sorry about the misunderstanding on the article, though. Well, Tobias had always been a little bit handsy after a few drinks, ever since we were dating, if you know what I mean…"

Tris suppressed the urge to slap that woman in front of her, hard. Nita was purposely trying to create a rise from her, but she was not going to let that woman win. _Be the bigger person, Tris. Remember what Mom and Dad taught you, be the bigger person!_

Tobias let out a low chuckle, his hand gripping his wife tighter. "If I remember correctly, it wasn't I who was handsy that night. I also distinctly remember telling you to leave me alone, which sadly, you didn't. Not before setting me up, at least."

Tris cut in. "Nita, it's really nice to finally meet you. Perhaps we should all go out for drinks together soon." She was going to leave it at that and walk away, but she could not resist to rub it in slightly in Nita's face. "Oh, and I know all about his 'handsiness'. Especially in the comfort of our home, being newlyweds and all. If you know what I mean…" Tris smiled at the sudden lost expression on Nita's face, and the trio left the woman alone and moved on to the next group.

As they walked away, Tobias leaned and kissed Tris at the side of her head, and muttered, "I'm sorry you had to go through that…"

Tris leaned into her husband's chest and gave him a short hug. She noticed that some of the women were still whispering to each other and gesturing over to their direction. The excitement that she felt earlier had vanished, and all she wanted to do was to head home and bury herself under the covers. Forcing on a smile, she followed her mother in law forward.

* * *

Dinner droned past with the jewelry auctions ongoing on stage. Tris was not paying too close of an attention, choosing to concentrate on her food instead. Plus, she was also getting tired of seeing overly squealing women on stage collecting their purchase after their respective husbands have won as the highest bidder.

Her ears picked up on the mention of Nita's name, and she looked towards the stage to see Nita holding a small jewelry box with a ring nuzzled between the cushions. In the screen behind the emcee and the model, there was an up close photo of the auctioned item, and it was a beautiful platinum engagement ring. It had a 2 carat solitaire diamond, with little diamonds circling around the plain band.

"Price starts from $25,000. Do I hear $26,000?" The emcee announced.

She looked around the ballroom, and could see that the women were gesturing to their husbands to bid for the item. It wasn't long before the last bid had reached $47,000.

"$47,000! Do I hear $48,000? Come on people, this is for a good cause!" The emcee further coaxed the audience to continue bidding.

Tris was surprised when she heard her husband's deep voice called out, "$70,000!" As he raised the hand sign containing their table number.

"$70,000 going once! $70,000 going twice! $70,000 sold, to the gentleman from table 5!" The emcee announced.

Tobias had already signed off on his check as soon the usher had reached him to collect it and to guide him to the stage to collect the purchased item. She was still shell-shocked when she felt him pulling her arms to rise with him to the stage.

She composed herself and placed her hand on his bicep, as they walked up the steps. Tobias smirked at Nita as he took the box from her, the latter had a huge scowl plastered on her face.

Tobias turned to Tris, took her left hand and inserted the ring onto her fourth finger, right beside her wedding band. "I never got you an engagement ring…" He said, and he kissed her softly on her forehead. The audience had applauded them, and hand in hand, they made their way back down to their seats, greeted by their ever-so-proud mother.

He had caught the way Tris had looked at the ring, and saw it fitting as it was one piece of jewelry all married women should have, but she did not. It was also befitting that Nita was the one who showcased the item, and he hoped that by that action, he had proved to the gossipmongers that he's being loyal and true to his wife.

Hands still holding onto each other, Tris leaned closer to him, and whispered in his ear, "Someone is going to get extremely lucky tonight." She winked at him before turning her attention back to the stage. He let out a small laugh, and brushed his fingers over her rings. She belongs to him, and he belongs to her.

* * *

 **AN: Again, sorry for the delay. Had spent the festive season with my family, and it was fantastic. Happy new year to all of you. See you all next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and the follows / favs. Just to let you all know that although my updates are coming slower, I will never abandon this story. I have already pretty much planned it out all, all that's left is to actually write it. Which is the hardest part. Be patient with me. Much love.**


End file.
